Daddy's Duty
by Momola
Summary: 13 years in the future, Midoriya and Bakugou are pros heroes, married, with a big home, two children and little time for anything else. That's how, after a busy week, they were not in their best shape to repel a villain attack directly on their agency. This is the story of a manhunt that will involve all the world of heroes.
1. Bad monday

Chapter 1 : Bad Monday

_**Pluuus ultra!**_

That was his ringtone.

Izuku fumbled with his fingertips to find his phone on his nightstand. 4.30 am. This was his agency, as he has feared. Not that he didn't want to work, actually, that was all he wanted. But he was supposed to be on forced sick leave because of a rather serious injury to his right leg. If his agency called him in the middle of the night, it meant something bad had happened.

Midoriya and Bakugou were both working at the All Might Agency, or the "Mighty Agency" as the fans called it. It was a recent but rather famous hero agency founded by Momo and Tenya. After a decade of career, they had gathered with many former classmates to create a structure where they would be free to set the rules. It included Froppy, Uravity, Red Riot, Chargebolt, Pinky, Earphone Jack, Cellophane, Lemillion, Eri and Shoto.

Shoto precisely, was partly the cause of Midoriya's leave. During a difficult mission, he had made a mistake that had almost cost his leg to Izuku. Since then, and against their advice, Creati and Ingenium had forced both to rest.

"Go back to sleep 'Zuku" moaned Bakugou, clasping Midoriya's waist with both arms and possessiveness. He, then, kissed the back of his neck sleepily.

"It's Momo," simply said Izuku. "They want us to come like, right now."

Bakugou straightened himself.

"What the fuck? did Big-Boobs and Four-Eyes become senile to the point of having forgotten that you're hurt? They cannot live without you for two days?"

Izuku folded the blanket with a gesture and got out of bed grimacing.

"Shoto picks us up in 10 minutes."

"What the fuck happened? And why do we have to come with that Half'n Half bastard? Wasn't he on leave too?"

"I don't know what happened, Momo simply told me to come quickly and discreetly," answered Midoriya searching a sports bag in one of his closets. And stop calling Shoto that!

"Not my fault if he's a complete incompetent" grumbled Bakugou as he picked up his own phone to dial a number.

"It's not true, and you know it."

"Why do you have an ugly scar at the top of your thigh then?"

"It's my own doing. It's not Shoto's fault."

"Yes it's your fault, Mr. Sacrifice, but it's also the fault of _Shoto_ who needed someone to save him during an extremely sensitive mission where you should have only had to take care of yourself," bellowed Katsuki, jumping up from the bed and propelling the blanket to the floor.

Katsuki hated Shoto. For various reasons but especially for he's proximity to Izuku. It was no secret to anyone. That said, since Izuku's injury, their relationship had really deteriorated, if it was possible. He was angry at Todoroki for this failed fight. Bakugo knew well the risks that went with the job, but an injury caused by an ally's mistake? It was unforgivable for him. They were no longer beginners. They had 10 years of work behind them.

He had made it clear to the fire and ice manipulator who could do nothing but apologize.

"Leave him alone Kacchan, he already feels bad enough without you adding a layer with your temper."

"Well if you heal badly, I explode him!"

"He's my best friend Kacchan!"

"I am your best friend! And you don't put that shirt on you!" he said to Deku who, one foot in his hero suit, precipitately piled up spare things in a bag. The T-shirt in question was a small black V-neck, which emphasized Izuku's curves and muscles.

"Why?" he asked with a frown but did not stop working.

"Because Icey Hot is going to check you out again!" Katsuki answered while putting on his own hero outfit, his phone nestled between his ear and his shoulder, waiting for somebody to pick up.

"Kacchan! That's enough with Shoto!"

"Hell if it's enough with him! I'm tired of this bastard eating you with his eyes every damn time he sees you!"

"He does not eat me with his eyes! It's in your head!" Izuku replies, his toothbrush in his mouth before spitting quickly.

"Yeah yeah! Keep telling yourself this but if he's really your best friend you'll have to address the subject one day before it ends badly! You do the ostrich, but everyone has noticed! Ask Round face you'll see!"

"Whatever!"

"In any case, if he tries the slightest thing on you, I smash him!"

"Kacchan!"

_**Knock Knock**_

They heard someone knock on the front door.

"We don't have the time to argue! He's here already! Is Toshinori free to babysit?" said Izuku opening the door.

Todoroki's face greeted him. When the latter discovered an Izuku, half in his hero costume, the features pulled by fatigue and the hair in a mess, he could not prevent a redness settling on his face. Redness that the symbol of peace, following the conversation he had just had, could not help but notice despite himself.

They haven't changed a lot since high school. Bakugou was still that ash blond boy with scarlet angry eyes. But Midoriya did change a little. He was taller but not taller than Bakugou still. He kept a slender form even with the muscles. And he now had a stylish, curly undercut and a tongue piercing. Quite provocative for the symbol of peace had said All Might when Midoriya had showed him years ago. But Midoriya found himself pretty like that and he liked the contrast between his personality and this style. It had been enough reason for All Might to find it pretty as well.

Bakugou, on his side, if he was very fan of the new hairstyle didn't know what to think of the tongue piercing the first time he saw it. Midoriya just came in one day during their third year with it yelling "surprise" with his tongue out.

It was all Kirishima fault for introducing him to that tattoo saloon he goes nearly monthly he thought at the time.

But the minute Midoriya kissed him with this new addition of him, Katsuki thought this piercing was the best idea in the world.

"Ah! Shoto, sorry we're almost operational, just let me check if All Might can watch the girls and we can head out." he said out loud.

The girls, as Midoriya called them, was their two daughters. Twins. Rika and Erina, 7 years old and very healthy. Biological daughters with that. After their marriage at 22, the two quickly discuss children. It was something they both wanted, and quickly, because once settled in their careers, the time to take care of them would become more and more restricted as they gained more responsibility. The smartest thing was to have a baby at the beginning of a hero career or at the end. And they did not want to wait. After pulling a few strings, they enrolled in an experimental program of procreation assisted by quirk and thanks to someone who had the power they could conceive a child, biologically theirs. Although it was two children in their case.

Shoto heard Bakugou voice far away in the apartment.

"Can you come like now? We have to go now, yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, yeah, yeah they can stay alone 20 minutes, thank you All Might, yeah, I'll tell him, see you."

He hang up.

"He'll come soon, we can go" he said to Midoriya. He then glared at Todoroki, leaning against a wall and the later glared harder. Izuku ignored them in favor of checking on his little babies before going.

They were perfect. Both were breath-taking little beauties with big and fierce green eyes, soft curled blond hair and freckles everywhere. They were crazy in love with them. Erina was the eldest and she had for sure Bakugou's temper. She knew what she wanted with life and you didn't mess with her. She had long hair that she wanted braided all the time and Bakugou was not going to admit it, but he loved do that. Rika was her opposite, very mature and wise. She spoke only to say meaningful things and was very kind and respectful. She had the cutest curly bob haircut of the neighborhood.

The wonder duo kissed them both on the temple and locked the door.

Momo had asked them to come discreetly. So there were no big flights on the buildings to arrive more quickly. Katsuki grabbed with a gesture the keys to his motorcycle, a Suzuki Katana, and told Izuku to follow him. Todoroki had come in his sports car.

Hero's life made money.

"We'll see each other at the agency, Ice-cube face, Bakugou told Todoroki before sitting on his saddle, Izuku behind him, his arms tightly hung on his waist. Izuku also had his motorcycle license, it was Katsuki who had forced him to pass it so that he was able to react to all situations, but he drove only when he was obliged to do so. They also had another bike, more vintage with a sidecar for when they wanted to go on roadtrip with the girls.

"It was worth it to pick you up," complained Shoto.

"Sorry! You know how he is! Izuku shouted before closing his helmet and signaling at Bakugou to go.

A boost, and they were already far away.

Todoroki, both hands on his leather steering wheel, glanced at the couple with annoyance from time to time.

Yes, he was crazy in love with Izuku, his "best friend" and he also knew it was a perfectly one-sided love. Bakugou and Midoriya were married for something like 10 years, although each kept their birth name, and they had children together. He knew that Izuku was very happy with Bakugou. It was the love of his life. He knew it was perfectly impossible for something to happen between him and Midoriya and it was eating him inside.

He couldn't make any relationship with someone last because he had Izuku in his head. The few friends he had confided to had automatically told him to give up. That there was no one less accessible than Izuku and that if he tried to woo the hero he was just going to destroy something beautiful...

"Something beautiful..."

He knew that Bakugou had changed - even during their school years. He had softened himself and although he kept his dirty character and most of his downsides, he now treated Izuku with respect, in his own way. And he was a wonderful dad.

In addition, they were both openly gay. The symbol of peace was openly gay. It was something big and they managed to win the hearts of many people despite that. They had managed to make themselves so indispensable that even the most refractory did not allow criticism in fear they give up on their careers. In those times, you could not afford to not being able to count on Deku and Ground Zero. Moreover, the public was reassured that Deku, the smiling and always pleasant young man had a certain control over the burnt head that was Ground zero.

Shoto sighed, wondering when an angel would come out and make Izuku disappear of his heart.

They arrived at the agency's car park 12 minutes later. Ground Zero parked the bike angrily and took off his helmet. Midoriya did the same and stroked Bakugo's face with an intimate gesture to calm him down. Bakugou didn't smile but his eyes expressed gratitude.

Momo arrived and crossed her arms. She waited until Todoroki came and explained the situation.

"You know that every 6 months there is this little moment of a few hours when we reset the security system?" she said.

"Yeah…?"

The All Might agency was special. The hero group had made a name very quickly and had gained the trust of veterans just as quickly. So, a special wing was built, highly secure, where they could kept the most dangerous villains with innovative security systems. There was a real little prison in the agency, to summarize.

"And so you know that prisoners are no longer under extreme vigilance during this time and we must watch them…"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some trainee or some shit! I know all of that, I even know that it was the job of Four Eyes and Round Face tonight!" cut Katsuki angrily. "So why the fuck were we woken up tonight?"

"They had a little accident."

"Oh my, are they ok?" Asked Izuku.

"They are, almost. That was a stupid accident. They were doing their job and Lida, deprived of sleep for too long, fell on his butt while trying to keep a villain from escaping. Coccyx fracture. Ochako tried to keep him from falling, fracture of the arm."

"No way! are there any people who are not stupid in this agency?" ask Bakugou to nobody.

"Well, we all need rest. But you can't have it now, all three of you. I need you to monitor the prison wing until the end of the reboot. Nobody else is free."

"All of you suck!" complained Bakugo. "And why did you call Deku with his fucked-up leg?"

"Well, I didn't trust you and Todoroki to do the job without killing each other."

"…"

"She has a point" said Midoriya smiling.

"Just go, and do not forget that this evening is the anniversary of the agency and that you are all invited with your families" added Momo.

"How could we forget, you repeat it like, every day since it's planned" Katsuki laughed.

"And you're going to be exhausted considering how little you're going to sleep so I'll put you into paperwork chores all day today."

"What? Double punishment?"

"It's for your sake, you do not want to do patrols half asleep, no? In addition, a new trainee intern arrives this morning. He's coming from the United States and he will need someone to introduce him the agency. I'm counting on you Todoroki and Midoriya, you'll catch up in two days."

The hours that followed were long. But eventually the system worked again, and the trio was able to release the pressure. Todoroki took a quick shower and walked out of the locker room while Midoriya and Bakugou took their time to tidy up and fold their belongings properly. A habit acquired from being parents.

Shirtless, the green haired man showed his smartphone to his husband with a smile.

"Look, Erina's doing a face!"

A cute photo of their daughter doing an ugly face showed on the screen and Bakugou smiled fondly.

"She's so fucking perfect. 'Gonna become someone that others will be afraid of being an enemy."

"Rika looks so mature next to her!"

"She's a real lady. I don't know from who she takes after…"

"I love them so much."

"Me too nerd. They are everything."

The two slipped in the shower and the blonde ran his hands on the hips of the smallest. They stared at each other with a tired expression and kissed each other. First chastely, enjoying the comfort of hot water on their muscles, then languorously.

Bakugou frowned in the kiss, focused, as if he wanted to show his husband how hard he loved him, even after all these years. They caressed each other sensually everywhere, without worrying much about being at their workplace.

Just with a kiss Bakugou was hard already. The fault of that fucking piercing.

They broke apart just because they had to breathe and Midoriya murmured, arms around his lover neck:

"I kind of wanna go to the party tonight just because I'm sure I'll get to see them both there…"

"I get what you mean. But this party sucks ass anyway. I wish we could just stay home."

"Come on, the girls will love it, they'll get to see Nori-kun."

Nori-kun was Kirishima's son and the godson of Bakugou. A cute, well-mannered child.

The blond sighed and stroked Izuku's cheekbone with his fingertips.

"They get to see him whenever they want you know."

Izuku laughed at that. Damn Bakugou loved that laugh, it was clear and full of hidden joy. He kissed it away however. He then began to kiss him behind the ear, causing a moan to escape the mouth of the youngest and sucked his neck with envy. Their erections rubbed and Izuku cramped harder on his shoulders.

"I want you" just said the blond.

"You always want me" laughed Izuku, "but I always want you too".

"Damn nerd, saying cheesy things, you kill the mood".

"Cheesy things gets me off, not my fault you do not have my kinks" he teased him.

He kissed him quiet. Again. Then he massaged his erection with one hand while the other was lost in his curly hair. Izuku moaned in his ear and his hands went down to join Bakugou's on their throbbing members.

"Yeah…" Izuku moaned, staring at his husband's eyes.

"You're so fucking sexy…with your damn freckles" said Bakugou while stroking both their cocks.

Midoriya opened his mouth from the pleasure and tilted his head back. He kissed the blonde again and made sure to roll his piercing against his tongue.

"You want me to suck you off? asked Bakugou hungrily.

"I want you to fuck me."

The blond bit his lip with excitement and turned Midoriya, who instinctively leaned against the cold, tiled wall. Bakugou put a lot of little kisses on his neck and shoulders before taking his ass with both hands.

"Mhh!" moaned the green haired man, surprised by the grasp.

He slipped a hand between his buttocks and caressed the little hole there.

"You taunt me, but we have no lube, because we were not supposed to fucking come here tonight" remembered the blond with a frustrated groan. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Come on, do it raw, I'm not in sugar, I can take it, and we're gonna do paperwork today."

"Your fucking leg's fucked up, you'll be doing more that walking funny if I do you here raw."

"…okay, fine. Then, let ME suck you off."

"You don't want a release?"

"I'll do it while doing you."

Midoriya knelt on the floor and placed a hand on his husband's dick. He raised his head and enjoyed tapping the tip of his lips with it before giving him a proper lick, flashing that devilish piercing. Bakugou moaned for a long time and took a handful of his curly hair. Izuku began a quick come and go, because they did not have all day and quickly brought his husband to nirvana.

He swallowed every bits and came himself in a small cry. The two heroes then took a real shower and started to work, effectively exhausted.

"Hi, nice to meet you hero Deku, I'm Salem Johansson and I'm going to work with you this month. I hope I'll learn a lot from you, I put myself in your care."

The one who just talk was the new trainee. He was there to see how Japanese heroes worked more than really doing any on the field work. He was tall, big and charming with brown hair et brown eyes and a thin tan.

"Nice to meet you too Johansson-san, you can drop the polite speech if you want. We are a young and cool agency!" answered Midoriya with all the good humor he was capable of after 3 cups of coffee.

"Oh, then, you can call me Salem!"

"Right, ok, call me Deku if you wish! I'll show you around. Today, we're doing nothing interesting thought, we'll catch on paperwork."

"Oh, it's fine with me! I'm eager to learn."

"Good!"

Three hours later, they were all huddled around the big table, storing and unstacking papers.

Kirishima had joined them, because in his great generosity he had taken pity on them.

"You have a tongue piercing" suddenly noticed Salem, after at least 5 minutes of silence.

This thing was way too popular, thought Bakugou.

"Yeah" just answered Midoriya with a shy smile.

"Surprising! I did not imagine you the kind of person to have that."

"Loads of people tell me that."

"Can you show me?"

Todoroki and Bakugou suddenly looked up from their paper. Izuku just pulled out his tongue for a few seconds and immediately returned to his files.

"Wow! It's kind of sexy, you must have a lot of love letters."

"Ask my husband for that" said Izuku while wiping something.

"Oh your husband? You're married? Since when? said Salem, visibly disappointed.

"Since forever dumbass! How can you not know? We're on television everywhere, I have two kids!" Bakugou shouted.

"Kacchan!"

"Overprotective, I see" commented Salem.

"Please guys, I feel like in high school again. We married at 22."

"You married young!"

"It gives you lots of advantages in hero work. You can have matching shifts and vacation and that kind of thing."

"If you're finished, we can go back to focus on work" said Shoto dryly, scratching his paper.

"Oh? You're tired of speaking of my wonderful wedding? suddenly asked Bakugou, amused by Todoroki's embarrassment.

"Shut up. I'm trying to work" he answered coldly.

"It was a fucking awesome wedding! The nerd wanted it small and private, but All Might came and said that his son, because he married aunty Inko you know, deserved something big and wonderful and he insisted to fucking pay for it all".

Izuku smiled as he remembered the party.

"I was so emotional with All Might speech" added Izuku, "it's true I wanted a small ceremony at first but that wedding he paid for…it's was a dream."

Bakugou's smile grew wider with pride. Lots of the ideas that took place in his wedding were his and he remembered every time his husband's eyes sparkled.

Shoto thought that it was definitely a long day.

Eventually, the evening arrived and the agency's anniversary too. That was not an enormous party with lots of guest, but Momo INSISTED for every member of the agency to be there that night to celebrate. With all the family and friends, it looked like the birthday of somebody and it was nothing fancy. Colorful decoration, light music and lots of laughing.

They were all gathered in the open space, on the couches, a drink in hand and chatting together as the children were playing with each other. Salem had ordered a huge cake to celebrate his arrival and Momo was beginning to serve a part for everyone. He also brought lots of "American food" for everybody to try.

"Hey girls, you want some cake? Asked Bakugou to his daughters. All Might had dropped them at the agency at 6pm but he couldn't attend the party.

"Yes papa!" Screamed Erina, stopping playing to stare at the dessert, "I want a big slice!"

"And what did you fucking forgot to say again?"

"Fucking please!"

"That's my girl".

Todoroki looked at the scene with disillusioned air.

"Rika, precious, you don't want one I guess", added Bakugou, he knew Rika wasn't very fond of cake.

"No, thank you", simply said the little girl with a kind smile.

"There are salty appetizers if you want."

"I'll take a look."

"And I'll take a piece of the cake", concluded Bakugou while taking two big slices, one for himself and one for Izuku.

"Bakubro, today must have been a long day for you, you look tired" said Kirishima with a beer in hand.

"Clearly. I slept like…3 hours and I'm not 18 anymore."

"Papa is an old man" said Erina while stuffing a portion of cake (too big) in her mouth.

"It's not me who said it" laughed Eijirou while sipping.

"Dad I ate too much cake!" cried Nori Kirishima while holding his tummy.

"Well, I told you to not eat more than one!" Eijirou said focusing his attention back on Bakugou.

"Where is Midoriya?"

"In the kitchen area I guess, must be helping with shit, you know him" answered the blond while eating.

In the kitchen, Midoriya was in a big conversation with Salem about a villain capture they had managed months ago.

And this is where it went crazy.

"...I mean, that _Hotta Soseki_, his quirk is dangerous, but he was not very smart himself, we had luck. I didn't really believe in my plan back then" he explained while opening a bag of instant coffee.

Suddenly, Salem's eyes widened, and rage invaded him. He grabbed Deku violently by the throat and began to squeeze very hard.

Izuku understood nothing and under the effect of surprise, he dropped his spoon and put his hands on Salem's to try to unhook them.

The trainee did not move an inch. Salem was all muscles. But Deku did not panic. He only had to use One for all.

But nothing.

He could not use his quirk, no matter what he did. One for all was not triggering.

And he began to panic then. He tried to punch the fingers that strangled his throat, to scratch the man face, to punch directly in the said face but he did not flinch. There was a distinct difference in brute force, this guy couldn't be just a trainee.

Izuku began to suffocate severely. Salem put him on the kitchen worktop for even more grip. He felt his vision darken.

A chance for him, Kirishima and Todoroki returned to the kitchen at that time and threw themselves on the man. Bakugou's hasty steps were then heard. He had come running up, a girl in each arm on hearing the noise and everything had gone so fast that he had even seen a piece of the scene from afar.

He gave his daughters to Kirishima and stuck Salem on the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SON OF A BITCH?"

"Papa! Don't fight!" worried Rika.

"Daddy…" Erina sobbed

Bakugou turned around like on autopilot at the voice of his eldest calling for Midoriya, her "daddy". He rushed to his husband and cursed, discovering that he was inanimate on the kitchen cabinet.

He ran a hand over his cheek and held his breath as he slid it down his neck to catch his pulse. He cursed again, with relief, as he felt his heart beat and now that he was looking better he could see him breathing too. He was just unconscious because of the lack of oxygen.

He put him on the kitchen sofa and he looked at Salem again, who was held on the floor by Todoroki.

"What are you up to, newbie? What's the deal? Asked Shoto while maintaining his head on the floor. I can't use my quirk, why?"

"Aaagh I lost my temper again. He will be angry with me. It's because I cannot stand people bad mouthing the boss" answered Salem, not looking guilty with what he had just done.

Bakugou kicked him in the balls.

"What the fuck? Who's the boss?" he shouted.

"Argh! Well I guess I did my job anyway so it's ok."

"What do you mean…"

Ground Zero was cut when a thick mass of smoke spread through the room.

The blonde's first reflex was to cover with both hands the faces of his daughters who had moved closer to their father. He did not see a meter in front of him but he knew the agency by heart. He heard movement in the offices, shouts, objects shattered on the floor, unknown voices.

He frowned and as he, obviously too, could not use his quirk, he tried to shelter his family. He took the lifeless body of his husband in his arms and ordered his daughters to follow him. Midoriya's throat had turned purple and Katsuki was worried that this crazy man really hurt him. He rushed into the little storeroom of the kitchen and closed behind him.

Inside he found little Nori curled up and crying. He put him on his feet and placed him behind him.

Midoriya chose this moment to regain consciousness and coughed violently. Bakugou almost jumped on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Mh…I guess so" answered Midoriya with an awful voice. "Salem he…tried to strangle me."

"I saw. I kicked him in the balls. Villains are attacking the agency and I can't use my fucking quirk and the girls aren't safe and they're terrified and I need you to help…"

"Calm down. Why are we in the storage room?"

"I had to put them somewhere without the fucking smoke!"

"What smoke?"

"Some shitty asshole put it all over the agency, we can see nothing but we need to get out and take control of the situation."

"Ok but I can't use my quirk too."

"I thought so, I don't remember you having a kink for strangulation."

"Well, I guess not, not after that."

"I can't use my quirk too Papa!" said Erina while hugging Nori who was really frightened. "I cannot melt the bad guys!"

"Please honey, if you get your quirk back, don't melt anybody!" asked Izuku while taking them both in his arms.

"I can use mine" suddenly said Rika.

"Is that true precious?" asked Izuku. "Protect your sister and Nori-kun then. Do your little shield."

Rika focused herself on her task and use her quirk. If her sister had an offensive power that allowed her to create explosive laser like volcano eruption (Bakugou's pride), her's was more the defensive kind. She could generate a solid shield that explode on the surface if touched. It was a very useful quirk because it protected anybody behind it while creating damage on the other side. Midoriya thought that if she could create big ones and maintain them, she could be a very important person.

The three children protected behind the pretty shield, Bakugou proposed to leave them here for a minute and get out to help others. They locked them in the cellar and went out.

A throbbing pain pitched in the leg of the symbol of peace. It was as if not to have a sore neck his body was focused on his other wound.

They sneaked quietly to the main room and hid to watch. They spotted Salem standing with a gun in his arms and seeming to be watching the room. Katsuki mimicked something to Izuku that he roughly translated as "I'm going to kill this son of a bitch" and he quietly asked him to not make any noise.

A tall, sturdy guy was holding Momo with a gun. And many of the agency's members and their families were seated on the floor by others.

Kirishima was as white as a towel. Bakugou would have liked to be able to tell him that his son was fine.

If they were there it probably meant that they couldn't use their quirk either, otherwise the situation would have been quickly settled.

"You are going to open cell 17" ordered the kidnapper pulling on Momo's hair.

"It's the puppeteer's cell" Deku murmured, leaning on Bakugou's shoulder.

So that was what it was. These villains came to liberate one of their own, and they did something to their quirk to be able to do it.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Pity party

Chapter 2 : Pity party

Bakugou looked uncertainty at Izuku, as if there were too many possible shots in his head and he couldn't pick one. They just watched for now.

"I said, you're going to open cell 17."

"We're not going to open anything" said Momo. "We are all pros here, you're attacking the wrong team, it is not because we do not have our quirks that we're out of resources."

And they had, other resources. But they never used it, and it was stored far. Because when you have powerful quirks, who needs guns?

The man seemed to get angry and leaned a gun on Yaoyorozu's temple.

Midoriya moved forward and Bakugou held him back whispering in his ear:

"Don't move shitty nerd."

"We won't be able to open it anyway", Momo continued, "it takes a very complicated and demanding protocol to unlock the cells. The heroes that would be needed to unlock cell 17 are not even in this room, you have very badly prepared your operation."

The man seemed to flinch and watched his colleagues. The heroes, holded at gunpoint, waited for an opening. Kirishima gritted his teeth. Denki, by his side, was holding his arm. Tsuyu had a bad look and Mina and Jiro used their bodies, arms outstretched, to protect the civilians present. The others were missing.

Bakugou motioned Midoriya to get a knife from the kitchen. If they didn't have their quirk, there was still brute force, and if Salem and the other kidnappers seemed to be used to gyms, they were not immune to sharp things.

The green haired man returned with a big arsenal. He gave half of it to Bakugou and they discussed positions silently.

At the very moment when they rose to attack, quick as lightning, they were stopped in their movement by an invisible force. Everyone was stopped. And an icy and tired voice invaded the room with a kind of resonance that it should not have had in such a crowded room.

"There, Salem, Kenji, Kinkata, these are not ways to treat people."

Nobody knew how or why, but the puppeteer was there, well outside his cell. They all stared in amazement but couldn't move their bodies under the power of _Hotta Soseki_. His quirk was powerful, he was able to control by thought all the bodies living in all the perimeter of his field of vision. The subject no longer had control of his body but was aware of what was going on. His weakness? He could only use it once a week, it was greedy in physical energy.

And he hadn't come alone. Behind him walked with a constipated air Eri, but also Rika, Erina and Nori.

Bakugou, Kirishima & Midoriya were almost stinging in their saliva as they saw them.

Then, Hotta spoke.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to your little brats, despite what everyone says about me, I'm not a monster, sincerely. I'm going to release you all from the grip of my quirk but first I want to tell you my story. You didn't give me much opportunity to speak when you stopped me and then sequestered me in your beautiful cell. And it lacks a TV and magazines by the way! And let's not talk about meals, my gosh, is someone paid to serve me that?"

"Boss we should leave right away!" Salem said, lowering his gun.

"Listen, Salem, these people are smart, they're good-willed, and they basically want the same things we do, I'm sure they don't even know what's going on in their beautiful hero organization. It is our duty to inform them, and then we leave!"

He stopped as if to catch his breath. Hotta was a tall man with rain-gray eyes, relatively slender and rather charismatic. He had brown, curly hair and a tattooed rose on his arm.

"Tell me Salem," he began, approaching Midoriya who was frozen like a statue in his tracks. "Did you do that to hero Deku?" He asked, pointing to the hero's bruised neck. He put two fingers on it as if to gauge the extent of the damage, and one could hear Bakugou's jerky and furious breathing in the distance, even though he could not move.

"Um," Salem began nervously, "I ... maybe lost my temper a little, he said badly about you and I couldn't control myself."

"We talked about your anger management issues!"

"I will make an effort…"

"We lose credibility if we hurt them ..."

"Really sorry boss ..."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Everyone, let me put you in a better position and perhaps allow you to express yourself verbally."

With a gesture he imposed his will on everyone present and had them sit on the floor in front of him. It was then that Shoto, Ochaco and Lida came out of their hiding place despite themselves. They too had been there from the beginning, waiting for an opening. The puppeteer then made another hand gesture to restore their ability to speak. A nameless cacophony followed:

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FACE!" Bakugou shouted.

"YOU'LL TAKE A LIFE SENTENCE IMPRISONMENT AFTER THIS! YOU'VE EVEN INVOLVED CHILDREN!" It was Kirishima.

"HOW HAVE YOU MADE SO THAT WE CANNOT USE OUR QUIRKS?"

"DAD, I'M AFRAID!"

"HOW ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CELL? IT SHOUDN'T BE POSSIBLE!"

"CAN I MELT THE BAD MEN WHEN I RECOVER MY QUIRK?"

Hotta waved his hand again and the voices were silent.

"Well, I'll first tell you what I have to say, and AFTER I'll give you the opportunity to talk," he said. Here is my story, the story of my organization. I'm part of a group that wants good for people, I'm a shadow hero if you want. I'm not part of the official organization of heroes but I do the same thing you do every day."

He was moving from one end of the room to the other like a class teacher, and all eyes followed him as he moved.

"I'm not a villain, nor are any of those people. They came to pick me up because I was totally unfairly locked in. I didn't do anything wrong. You were told that I killed dozens of people but it's wrong! This is a setup, a persecution against me! Because I knew too much, because I didn''t want to act within the system! "

He went to drink a glass of water.

"You captured me and put me in this cell because you had the order from above ! Because the government told you that I was dangerous, that my quirk was dangerous and that I used it to do evil but it's all bullshit!

It's true that I'm a mercenary, but I'm doing good things. I've discovered that they were doing this to civilians too, without any good reason. Have a quirk whom they consider to be too dangerous, and instead of helping you to control it and integrate you into society, they stick false charges against you and lock you up illegally! And all the heroes of the old generation are accomplices of that! "

He cleared his throat.

"You are heroes, so they can control you and watch you, but the others - those who do not want to do that, they lock them up, I've studied you! Little Eri for example, if she was not destined to be an heroine like you, for sure they would have found a way to lock her up!"

He sighed.

"In short, do some research, ask yourself questions, your organization is not all white, and without knowing it you are complicit in that, I will leave now."

He turned around and picked up his men before adding:

"Oh and, we've developed a substance that once ingested can scramble quirks for a few minutes. Apparently, Salem put it in all the food he brought back to save me! Ingenious Salem! But it doesn't last very long."

Just when he said that, Izuku felt his quirk come back from the dead and he saw Bakugou starting to spark.

"WOW! Well, I'm going now cutiepies! It's not going to be good to be here in like...3 seconds!"

And on that he left the room, releasing at the same time his hold on the heroes.

"YOU REMAIN WITH THE GIRLS, I PURSUING THEM!" Bakugou shouted to Midoriya, chasing after Hotta with his recovered explosions.

Izuku watched him walk away and, limping, he walked to his daughters before collapsing on the ground in front of them and hugging them.

"Oh my loves, I was so scared, why did you leave the cellar ?! Did the puppeteer find you?"

"No it's ..." Rika started but her sister silenced her with a very inelegant "SHHHTT"

"... That's it, the puppeteer found us," she corrected herself suspiciously.

"... We'll talk about it later," Izuku said as he stood up. "I have to join daddy. Creati, are you okay?"

She helped people get up and she created tissues to mop up the children's tears.

"Yes, yes, just... pursue him! It's terrible if he escapes, join Ground Zero and catch me that fool!" She ordered, pointing at the door.

"Kirishima, take your car with Denki, Mina and Ochaco. Lida you go running, the others stay there and evacuate, Shoto behind me on Kacchan's motorcycle."

The others obeyed without a word, as if he was the chief. Izuku hobbled to the Suzuki in question and set Todoroki behind him; He was going to start the bike when Eri ran beside him and held him by the arm.

"I can heal your leg Deku, you'll run faster with your quirk!"

Midoriya watched her with a stern look, mouth ajar.

"No. I already told you no when it happened, you do not control it well enough, more so in high emotion moments like now."

"But I feel like I can do it, let me help!"

"No, go back with Morio!"

And with these words he squeezed the acceleration grip. Leaving Eri, angry on the parking lot.

Deku and Lemillion rarely let her use her quirk, and it really began to frustrate her.

On his side Bakugou followed "the villain" or whatever it was to trace. He did not want to think about his explosive speech in the immediate future. After several minutes of intense running and flying in the air, he began to run out of steam, however. But he held.

He saw Midoriya on his bike in his blind spot and uttered his umpteenth oath of the day.

"I told you to stay with the girls!" He said angrily to himself.

The kidnappers had fled by car and Shoto created a wall of ice in front of them to stop them. That was enough, but when they all approached the car, they found it completely empty.

Bakugou kicked the thing with his feet.

"FUCK ! FUUUUUCK !"

"They're gone" said Midoriya, taking off his helmet.

"We're in deep shit" Shoto commented.

"We had invested so much effort to capture him..." Eijirou said through the window of his car.

"FUCK IT!" added Bakugou.

"Your vocabulary is always so rich" says Todoroki.

"SHUT UP YOU! And take off your ugly body from my husband's!" Bakugou replied, pointing to Shoto still stuck on the bike with Midoriya.

A silence then invades the scene. To let such a criminal escape, at least they had been told that he was a great criminal, was bound to have dramatic repercussions on the agency. If what this guy was telling was true they didn't know. What they knew was that they had let go of a guy who was apparently a murderer.

"He was really talking too much" Bakugou concluded.

"I will never take trainees again without thoroughly researching their background, their friends, their family and what they get at breakfast!" Momo said when they returned empty-handed.

They had to report the escape to the Hero Agencies Management Committee, and the news had already spread everywhere that the All Might agency had fucked up.

Izuku was traversed by a flood of thoughts.

How had Hotta escaped? What was this substance that prevented the use of quirk during a short time labs? He had to be check by a doctor, and he had to see if his daughters were all right. Would they need psychological counseling after that? And what was this story of imprisonment of civilians by the government? With complicit heroes and more? Were there any wounded or dead during the attack? And how did they come in? And what would the girls eat tonight ?

"Deku, you're mumbling again!" Katsuki cut him severely.

"Ah ... sorry, I'm just very worried ..."

"It's gonna be fine nerd, we'll catch the bastard."

"Well for now, ventilate all the rooms, and I want every one of you to get a good look at the smoke inhalation and the food you have eaten, stand in line if it is necessary!" Yaoyorozu ordered. "It's 9:00 pm and I know you have your families with you, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay a little bit, heroes at least ... We need to understand this evening how Soseki came out of his cell!"

And it took them a good hour to understand that Soseki was out of his cell perfectly normally. That is to say, the protocol for opening the cell had been followed to the letter and that, as a result, the cell had not been forced. But only the members of the agency knew the protocol. This information that Momo had only let Midoriya, Lida, Bakugou and Todoroki know was really perplexing.

Someone from the agency had opened the cell.

There was no other explanation.

Now the question was who?

Momo sighed on her papers.

"Well...you know what, go home, we'll see tomorrow" she said closing her laptop. "Midoriya and Bakugou, get yourself checked, the nurse is still there I think."

The hero couple made their daugthers checked first (under the threat of Bakugou) but had not checked themselves to see if everything was all right.

But everything was alright.

Midoriya called his daughters to put on their coat and leave.

"Here you are, ready to face the cold," he said with a smile for Rika as he closed her jacket.

"I can do it myself, you know, I'm not a baby anymore" replied the girl.

"For me you'll always be a baby!" replied his father laughing. "It's okay? you're not traumatized? you may have nightmares tonight..."

"No, you know, it's okay, the mister he made us walk with him against our will but besides that he didn't do anything special, there was Eri so we were not afraid. She's a hero like you."

An apprentice heroine but a heroine still it was true. Izuku gulped, reassured. He didn't know how to ask but he was terrified that Hotta could do anything to them. Both seemed to feel good though. He turned to Eri.

"Sorry for my tone earlier, I was in a hurry and ... I shouldn't have talk to you like that."

"It's okay I understand" Eri answered without really seeming to understand.

Izuku smiled at her and motioned for his tribe to leave.

It was cool outside, but not cold. It was a nice time. Bakugou told himself that eventually it would be advisable to warn All might himself, rather than let him learn the event from someone else, or television if the media got involved.

He wondered if he should tell his mother and Aunt Inko that their grand daughters had been taken hostage at a little birthday party. He would tell them all later.

He watched his little family. Izuku held their daughters by the hands, one in each, and walked to the parking lot to requisition a vehicle. Bakugou stopped him and the green-haired man watched him without understanding.

"We're not going home right now" said the blond. "You know what I'm sick of this week, I would like to relax a little."

"At 10:00pm?"

"The funfair is not far away, and it is open until 1:00 am."

The girls' eyes started to sparkle.

"But they must be exhausted ..."

"Not at all, Daddy!" Erina exclaimed, pulling on his sleeve, always ready for fun.

"We got up late today" Rika simply echoed, crossing her arms in a position that looked very much like the kind Izuku took.

"It's not reasonable, we have someone on the loose who may be a killer in freedom and you want poeple to see us having fun at the funfair?" Izuku added.

"Fuck to what people might think! Deku, listen, I don't want this day to be in their memories, I don't want that the highlight of today's day to be them took in hostage."

Izuku looked touched and opened his mouth. He seemed to think. Bakugou held out his hand.

"Come on, have fun for once, you have a head to be scared of, we'll find this talkative bitch, but tomorow."

Izuku let himself be tempted and, with a smile, grabbed Bakugou's hand and they all went out like nothing to the local funfair.

Smells of sugar, cotton candy and churros had invaded their nostrils with force. It was their third ride and as the super cool father he was, Bakugou proposed to buy ice cream.

They sat on a bench to enjoy.

"What a crazy day" Izuku commented, licking his raspberry sorbet.

"And you still think about it, we're supposed to be emptying our head there" got annoyed Katsuki .

"Kacchan I can't help it, this is who I am, but I appreciate the moment."

Katsuki kissed him on the cheek and stole some ice in a lick.

"Hey, it's my ice cream, eat yours!"

"It's to punish you"

"Punish me for what?"

"To not have stayed with the girls when i told you to."

"It was a direct order from Momo to join you, we've already fucked up enough like that without disobeying direct orders."

"Daddy, language!" exclaimed Rika, "Papa, you have a bad influence on Daddy."

"And you do the little lady who speaks well but you have ice all around the mouth!" Bakugou defended himself, taking a handkerchief to wash it off.

Rika pouted. And Izuku laughed with that laugh Bakugou loved so much.

"Well, what do we do next?" Bakugou asked, putting his arm around Izuku's shoulders in a loving gesture.

"The haunted house!" Erina exclaimed, jumping on Bakugou who nearly knocked over the contents of his bag on the floor.

"Oh, I don't like that kind of thing" Izuku replied, scowling.

"Daddy you catch bad guys all day long but you're scared of a haunted house? A haunted house in a funfair! it must be bad and done poorly!" she said, gesturing.

"Why do you want to do that if it looks so bad?" Deku asked, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Because it's funny, you never have fun!"

"I'm having fun capturing the bad guys and talking to the other heroes" Midoriya said.

"That is not funny!"

"Yeah, that's not funny, Izuku!" Bakugou laughed as he stood up.

"Someone has to be responsible among us!"

"Well, I know something where you have a lot of fun" Bakugou said suddenly with a perverted smile. Deku turned red.

"Kacchan, not in front of the children!"

"Ah! ah! well, girls, Daddy is tired, we're going on the Ferris wheel and after we get home ok?"

"Nooo! I want to do the haunted house" Erina insisted.

"You'll come back tomorrow with grandpa All Might ok? I'm sure he'll love taking you everywhere and giving in to your every wish" Katsuki said as he put on his backpack. "And your sister has dark circles."

"Rika you're not resistant!" complained the long-haired blonde, but her credibility dropped when she began to yawn.

In just 2 minutes on the ride, the two girls were asleep in each other's arms. In front of them, Izuku and Katsuki hugged each other with a fond smile.

"Tomorrow is going to be intense..." Izuku said, caressing the blonde's chest with laziness.

"There is a chance that we'll be suspended by the committee, but I can't believe that one of us has opened this fucking cell. We'll have to investigate."

"The girls don't tell us everything, Rika lied to me earlier but I don't know why."

"..."

"They said it was Hotta who found them in the cellar but I think it's a lie."

"They probably wanted to play the hero and went out alone."

"Surely…or it's something else..."

"How is your throat going?"

"It's okay, it's almost painless."

"And your leg?"

"…Fine too I guess."

Bakugou pulled his face closer to Izuku and kissed him softly. Soon they put their tongue and kissed passionately, the blond's left hand held his cheek and his right passed back and forth in his curly hair. Izuku let out a low moan and moved closer to slip into the blond's embrace to expand the kiss.

They devoured each other until a small voice was heard.

"Papa ! it's gross!"

Once at home, they put the girls to bed. It was past one o'clock in the morning and they had to get up early the next day, but by habit they didn't reach their bed right away.

Bakugou brought a cup of coffee to Izuku on the coffee table in the living room while he made himself a lukewarm tea.

Izuku seemed to be reading something in the entrance. Curious, the blond came to join him. He was holding one of his old hero notebooks, an amused smile on his lips.

"I didn't think back then that there could be days like today ..."

Bakugou came up behind his back and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Nobody is dead...yet" he commented.

"But someone has necessarily betrayed us in the group."

"…"

"It's not you, huh?"

"Of course it's not me shitty nerd ! I was with you all the time!"

"I'm joking."

"..."

"..."

"I love you."

Midoriya turned around and put his arms on his shoulders.

"I love you too."

Bakugou leaned over to kiss him, ferociously. Izuku groaned and chuckled as he felt Bakugou's fingers go under his shirt.

"You're not tired?"

"Never for this."

He lifted Izuku's T-shirt and sucked one of his nipples greedily, causing an audible moan.

The curly-haired man tilted his head back and opened his mouth with pleasure. Bakugou then went up to his mouth and kissed him unceremoniously with the tongue, rolling it against his piercing and enjoying every minute of it.

He then took him by his thighs and put him on the console, back against the mirror. Their crotchs brushed deliciously.

"You're making me so hard" Bakugou sighed before kissing him again, hands on his hips before pulling back to look at him. Izuku's eyes were unfocused and his mouth, pulpy after kissing, was sensually ajar. After a while he demanded Bakugou's attention by making a move against his manhood.

"Impatient nerd?"

"Come on, I'm tired, do your husband duty and take me!" he said, stirring his pelvis.

Bakugou held him with his hands and put him on the ground before turning him sharply. He quickly opened the console drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube.

He put some on his hands with dexterity and lowered his husband's pants, glancing in the mirror. Izuku was biting his lip in anticipation and it made the blond smile.

He caressed the little hole delicately and inserted a finger. Izuku exclaimed and stiffened on the console. The blonde began a movement of back and forth while doing the same on his cock with the other hand. Izuku closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Bakugou buried other fingers.

"Argh! Yeah!" Izuku moaned, curving his body. He straightened up so that his back sticked to Bakugou's chest and turned his head to ask for a kiss.

Bakugou shoved his tongue into Izuku's mouth and increased the speed of his fingers.

"Mhhhh!" Izuku moaned, causing vibrations in Bakugou's mouth.

After a time the hero got impatient again:

"It's okay, I'm ready, I want your cock! Hurry!"

Bakugou didn't make him beg for it and removed his fingers before releasing the said cock of his pants.

He positioned it and began to enter.

Izuku could have come simply with the sensation of Bakugou's enormous thing passing through him.

Once fully inside, the blond waited a bit and when he felt the contractions of Midoriya's muscles he began to move at a steady pace.

"Ah yes! yes! YES!" muttered the hero, clinging to Bakugou as best he could. The blond had his hands placed on his hips and was squeezing hard, that would surely be leaving marks. At the moment he didn't care. Izuku loved brutal sex and Bakugou liked to give him what he loved.

"Harder! Ah! yes! Kacchan! Right there! Don't stop!" Izuku moaned in a voice he wanted low so as not to wake his daughters.

Bakugou, in turn, uttered guttural moans and went faster and faster until he saw his husband coming on the console. It was this vision that made him come himself and he let go of everything in Izuku's tight ass. They were out of breath and sweating on a dresser in the entrance at 1:40 in the morning.

"I made a mess" Izuku commented, looking at his piece of furniture with a disgusted look.

"I made a mess too" Bakugou replied with a smirk, referring to Izuku's tight hole dripping with his come.

He laughed and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Bakugou, satisfied and exhausted, glanced at his husband old notebook, which he had not put away.

He opened it with randomly and fell with annoyance on a drawing of Todoroki accompanied by an analyze on his quirk.

He read a little of it and stopped his gaze at the end of the page when he read a little scribble saying: "big sexy abs".

"DEKU! THE FUCK DID YOU WATCH HALF & HALF BASTARD'S ABS WHEN WE WERE IN UA?"

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Pillow talk

Chapter 3: Pillow talk

"I tell you right now, because I am assaulted with phone calls, there will be no mission to catch back the puppeteer! The agency was suspended by the committee."

These were Momo's first words, thrown without a prior greeting to a Midoriya who was in the middle of taking off a cloak and a Bakugou who was squeezing out a soaked umbrella. The couple had tore themselves out from bed that morning to come to work at the scheduled time.

Suspended. Their agency. The agency of the symbol of peace. At this point it was like suspending All Might. All this for a villain (no more naughty than other villains) they had let slip. It was a serious mistake but being suspended for that and prevented from being there for the good of the city...Midoriya didn't understand.

"I told you that would probably happen" Bakugou simply threw, taking off his own raincoat.

"But...suspend us for what purpose? To punish us? It was certainly a big mistake but...I don't know, the world needs us ... especially now! And what happened doesn't erase all the things we have done so far" complained the symbol of peace.

"I think they don't want us to pursue him ourselves" Todoroki echoed as he dropped a pile of files noisily on a desk which gave a micro heart attack on the sidekick who was sitting there.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku frowning.

"We weren't suspended at first, I was there when Momo received the call from the committee, we gave them our report and they said that we had to wiggle our asses and get the guy back. We gave them some details about the incident after that and when we began to explain that he claimed to be innocent, they turn around, called us incompetent and suspended us" Todoroki explained.

"What ?!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"It must be true then, what the guy said" Bakugou commented as he poured himself a tea.

A general exclamation greeted his words.

"You're a bit too hasty in thinking that, Bakugou!" Ochaco said, handing Deku a coffee, "It's not because we were suspended at that moment that what the guy said is true. That the government is trapping innocent civilians and treating them like villains when they have done nothing, just because of their birth, sounds crazy. The committee is here to protect the city!"

"Exactly" the blond insisted, taking a sip of his mint green tea. "Look Round Face, isn't it "protecting the city" to put away people who wander with great powers and who could potentially be a great danger?"

"What?! Do you condone this way of thinking?" Uravity indignantly said.

"I don't, but maybe the committee does, that's all I say. We surely have an agency filled with a very powerful bunch of heroes, but we are considered, even after 10 years, like rookies in the way the committee sees us. People must think of us as the most important heroes of today, but we are like a nice showcase for the committee, and I would not be surprised if we were kept out of dirty tricks."

"...We have no evidence" Deku reasoned as he sat down at his desk. "Argh...I need to see All Might..."

"Maybe he's in it too..." Mina added, trying to remove a spot from Bakugou's sweater.

"Mina!" Izuku was indignant.

"I'm kidding Deku, you have to stop dramatize, I'm sure that's all bullshit."

It was in a noisy fast food, accompanied by his husband, her two daughters, the parents of Bakugou and his mother, that Izuku told everything to All Might. He explained every event of the night, despite the wide-eyed eyes of their parents, sipping on his virgin Mojito between explanations.

"... and now we're suspended, kind of completely, we don't have the right to work until further notice..." Midoriya conclude.

"Katsuki!" began Mitsuki Bakugou angrily. "How dare you let our adorable granddaughters get caught in a hostage situation ?!"

"Shut up old hag! You say that as if it's only my fault! I don't see you say that to Deku!" answered the blond, not far from crushing his beer can.

"My lovely Izuku surely did all he could to avoid them danger, I'm sure!"

"You're so biased…"

"All Might!" interjected Izuku, ignoring the conflict, "I need you to tell me that you know nothing about that crazy story or that guy who thinks he's a vigilante."

All Might glanced at him and took way too much time in Izuku's point of view to answer him.

"I do not know anything about that."

Deku didn't believe a word.

"You make the face Erina does when she tries to lie" said Bakugou, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, does that mean you see when I'm lying?" The girl asked.

"No I ... I really do not know anything!" All Might insisted, taking a sip of water.

"Toshinori ... is that really the truth?" Izuku asked, staring into his eyes with his big green one.

There was a timeout.

"Yes, I don't know anything my boy" he answered finally.

"Okay."

Izuku relaxed.

"Besides that, Momo advised us to go on a vacation" he added, wiping Rika's mouth with a towel.

"Is it true?" Inko asked. "It will not hurt you after all..."

"Since we don't have the right to work until the incident is solved... and we make the headlines ... people say good things about us, bad things about us, they sure say loads, and Momo advised us to leave a few days to stay away from the hype. "

"That's why we decided to go on a road trip for a few days with the girls and some members of the agency, they have nothing better to do either way. A ban of the committee, you don't discuss it" said Bakugou dryly.

"I'm surprised to see you so reasonable, the son I know would have destroyed everything until he was allowed to work again" said Mitsuki nudging her husband.

"The son you know feels that something's wrong" Bakugou replied, suspiciously looking at All Might, "and he won't do anything stupid, I'm waiting to see."

"You have matured well."

"That's a matter of opinion" Izuku said before taking a meatball shot in his face by his husband.

That's how they found themselves the next morning riding their Harley-Davidson, their two daughters in their sidecar. Fuck school for a week, Bakugou had said. They were leaving with all the Bakusquad (of which Eri was the new official member since she joined the agency in parallel to her studies at UA to become a pro hero) plus Todoroki. "But he's my best friend!" Izuku insisted when Katsuki made face. Ochaco and Lida preferred to rest from their previous accident and the others simply didn't want to come.

All in single file, either by motorcycle or by car, they went to a more rural part of Japan to enjoy a bit of mountains and change of air.

At full speed, Midoriya and Bakugou used the intercom of their helmet to communicate:

"You know Kacchan, we're off on a road trip and all, but I don't know if I'll be able to have fun," Midoriya said to the blond, squeezing his torso harder so as not to fall off the machine.

"We can't do anything more, you think it's not frustrating for me to have to leave this guy, who made us looks like failures, in freedom? Not to mention the fact that someone opened his cell. The more I think about it, the less I can see who could have betrayed us or why in the agency."

"Mh..."

"Going away for a few days will allow us to have a clearer mind, so stop sulking and take advantage of this rare opportunity to go on vacation with our girls."

"Ok…"

After a few hours of driving, the group arrived at its first destination. It was a very cozy and typical little mountain spa with big hot springs and lots of greenery. The atmosphere smelled different and it brought a breath of fresh air into Midoriya's overheated brain. The place also had a nightclub and a lot of outdoor attractions. A real resort.

At the first gurgling of Rika's belly, they took place in a family restaurant to have a good meal after this big trip. Nori-kun was also in the party but not his mother. Kirishima was not in a relationship with her. In truth, if for Midoriya and Bakugou their daughters were a deep desire, Nori was not a desired child but the result of a torn condom. That said when he was born, Kirishima loved him from the first second and took all his responsibilities to be present for him. They were working with his mother like a divorced couple. Eijirou today was in a relationship with Denki. They realized their feelings when Nori was born, when he was there for him in times of distress. Bakugou had been there too. Fortunately. He would not have succeeded without both at his side.

The atmosphere at the restaurant wasn't about difficult memories however, it was warm. The yellow light and the decoration only accentuated the feeling of sweetness of the place.

Beers and large portions of several dishes of the menu were ordered and they all had the feeling of really having a good time with friends after a long time without taking a break from their hero job.

When Izuku hit the first on the katsudon, Bakugou couldn't suppress a knowing laugh. Conversation was animate.

"... Well, you're all laughing about me but it was not easy in the beginning Bakubro between you and Izuku if I remember well!" Mina said after the story of her own love disasters was conclude.

"Yeah, I remember Midoriya crying all the time at first!" Denki laughed, serving himself some noodles.

"Especially in second year," Sero added.

"You really were a shitty boyfriend!" added Eijirou.

"Oh, what's with the trial?" Bakugou snapped, kicking the table.

"The worst part is that you both knew that you loved each other, that you had made it official and all, but you did everything to make sure it didn't work Bakugou!" Denki declared, ignoring Bakugou.

"He made up for his mistakes later" Izuku said with a smile as he watched Bakugou lovingly.

"It's Stockholm Syndrome," Denki laughed before Bakugou put his head on his plate.

"And you Shoto?" Midoriya asked to change the subject because he knew it was a sensitive one for Bakugou.

"Me? "

"That's right, Momo is crazy about you, did you know?" Denki confessed as a noodle dangled from his nose.

"Hey Pikachu, if you're giving everybody's secrets at the slightest opportunity, I'm never telling you anything ever again, Bakugou said.

"Oh it's not really a secret that Momo is crazy for Todoroki! She blushes like a tomato as soon as they're alone!"

"I don't have that kind of relationship with Yaoyorozu," Todoroki simply said while pourring himself some beer.

"Come on, she's super hot too with her big pair of..." Denki started but Sero put his blond head back on his plate.

"Respect women! And she's your boss!"

"I don't know how you cope with Pikachu Shitty Hair."

"He has times brighter than others," Kirishima replied simply.

"Dad, can we go play with Nori in the hotel room?" Erina suddenly asked, pulling her father's sleeve, which made his gyoza fall to the floor.

"Ah shit!"

"Daddy language!" Rika shouted.

"I can give you a ride when we finish our meals ok?" Said the blond.

"What?! But when will you finish? It will be like in... 3000 hours!" complained the little girl, shaking Bakugou's arm that dropped a second gyoza.

"You're not an easy child you know?" Katsuki said.

"And go to the hotel after eating?" complained Mina this time. "I wanted us all to go to the night club!"

"Do you want to take the kids to the nightclub?" Kirishima asked her incredulously.

"If you want I can bring them back and take care of them!" Eri said with a big smile. "It's true that with all that has just happened it would do you good to have fun."

"Oh Eri-chan, you're an angel, it's true, you don't mind?" Eijirou asked anxiously.

"Not at all, I love playing with them, we'll take a taxi to the hotel and play there! Just give me the keys to the rooms!"

"Let's do like that then!"

The meal dragged on a bit after the children had left and they were starting to be a little drunk. They paid and got up however with the aim of reaching the night club of the area which was not too far from the restaurant.

Izuku was walking with Todoroki and the two seemed wrapped in an intense conversation about a new type of hero gear that was coming out soon.

Denki, Mina and Sero walked arm in arm while singing songs and Kirishima and Bakugou brought up the rear and had a too serious conversation.

"You know it's true that I was a big jerk in my youth, but I really love him..." Bakugou told his friend.

"I know Bakubro, don't worry, everyone knows" Kirishima replied.

"But I always feel like it's not enough, like I want even more with him."

"..."

"You know, I moved in with him, I married him, I have children with him, and I always want more, but I don't know how to be even more for him. I feel like I want to be everything to him."

"You already are everything for Midoriya-bro Bakugou."

"I'm thinking of opening a hero agency with him, you know to be really free."

"Would you leave the Mighty agency?"

"Would you follow me?"

"I will follow you, but Momo would be sad."

"I don't know, it's just an idea.. not like I'm going to open anything anytime soon..."

"You know I think you're overthinking, Midoriya he loves you, he's always loved you all his life, it's not going to change tomorrow" Kirishima said.

"... Thank you Shitty Hair."

"No problem bro."

They arrived at the night club when the evening was already in full swing and they drank as if they were in a heat wave episode. After two hours of dancing like idiots together, groups had formed all over the room.

Music was loud, penetrated the body and resonated in the bones. It was a very rhythmic African beat. They were in the mountains but inside this place, it was Ibiza. It was hot, cocktails were flowing, people were over-excited and dancing like it was the last time.

It was an atmosphere to transgress the forbidden. Mina swayed her body like never with Sero glued to her but also to several other people. She evacuated all the pressure from the day before, or even the pressure of the year. Denki and Kirishima were kissing in a corner.

But those who attracted the most attention on them were necessary Midoriya and Bakugou who danced against eachother under the epileptic lights of the room. Some could have thought that with their excellent results at school and their seriousness that they were not the type to know how to dance in parties, but it was knowing them bad, and the Baksquad knew them well.

Since high school they had proved during lots of evening to be quite capable of dancing, even more with a little bit of alcohol in the blood.

But that night their dance might have become a bit too hot for a public eye. Their crotch were glued to each other and they stirred to the rhythm of the music. From time to time Midoriya let him go to do a step more technical but not less sexy. He rolled his hips showing Bakugou his behind in a more than suggestive way, the whole sprinkled with a 10 million dollars smile plastered on his face. They dripped with sweat and under the electrifying lights their skin seemed illuminated. Everything seemed to light up.

Todoroki watched it all from far away, sitting at the bar, a glass of vodka in hand.

Bakugou seemed to be enjoying himself like never before, he smiled with the same smile as when he caught a villain and he laughed even from time to time when Izuku made a new or funny move. Hands on the burning hips of the symbol of peace, mouth ajar to try to get the little oxygen that remained on the dancefloor, he plunged his gaze into his with a mixture of so many different emotions that it made Shoto's heart squeeze.

There was desire, malice, questions, but also love and admiration. On his side Midoriya looked at Bakugou with only one emotion: worship.

There were lots of people supporting their couple in their group of friends, but there were also some to criticize. And those who criticized were always making the same arguments.

Possessiveness, obsessional, too fusional, abusive.

Not healthy.

It was bound to happen, words like that, when you were in a relationship with your childhood bully.

Many didn't understand how one could be with Bakugou and love him as Midoriya loved him after what he'd done him as a child.

Todoroki didn't think their relationship was unhealthy though. On the contrary, and that's what bothered him. It would have been easier if they were not in his eyes the example of the healthy couple, who pulls themselves up and does things together with good communication.

"Another drink," he asked the waiter.

He knew he couldn't go on like that indefinitely, he had to get over it. And maybe it was the time. Maybe he had to move away from Midoriya to move on. It was a piece of advice he had been given a lot and had always carefully ignored.

One thing was sure, the two were going at it like rabbits, he said to himself, seeing them suddenly leave the room to go somewhere else.

Bakugou put Izuku on the car seat and had him take off his shirt. He had stolen the keys of Kirishima's car with the sole purpose of having a relatively private place to have sex with his husband. One can not give consent while being a little drunk, Bakugou knew it, but he was drunk too so...

He kissed Izuku in a dirty way, leaving saliva on his chin and already sliding his hands on his cock. Izuku moaned with ecstasy.

"You want my cock Deku? I know you want it! That you dream of it!"

"Mhh! Yes please! Give me your big cock! "

"Fuck, I just remembered, we have no lube, again!"

"I have it in my back pocket."

"You have? And people think you're innocent..."

Bakugou grabbed the little bottle and sent his husband to heaven.

Deku limped again when he resurfaced in the lobby of the nightclub. Looking tipsy, he kept beating his hip to Bakugou's, walking and giggling stupidly.

"At least I could never complain about being dissatisfied in bed" he said, smiling innocently.

"I give you back the compliment, stupid nerd, but you're hard to please, you're so demanding" Bakugou replied, putting his arm around his shoulders.

They were interrupted by Todoroki wandering in a corridor.

"Izuku, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"…"

"Alone," he added.

Midoriya kissed Bakugou's cheek and told him to go ahead. Bakugou uttered an exclamation of annoyance but did what he was told.

Midoriya smiled at Shoto and approached, still limping.

"Is your leg hurting you?" Todoroki asked.

"Ah! uh...yes a little bit, it's because uh...I've been dancing too much, but it'll heal don't worry Shoto!"

"Can I...massage it to relieve pain? I know a technique that works well."

"Oh uh ...you don't have to..."

"I insist, I feel responsible."

"If you insist then ok."

They settled on one of the sofa in one of the empty VIP squares of the disco and Midoriya put lay his leg on the thighs of Shoto. Eyes misted with alcohol the latter began his massage but was very quickly limited by the thickness of Midoriya's pants.

"Can you take off your jeans?"

"What?!"

"I can not massage, it's in the way."

"Oh, uh..."

"Come on it's just me, I won't eat you."

"...okay I guess."

Midoriya, who had not totally sober up, did not seem to be ashamed to take off his pants in public, he removed only one leg however, the one that needed to be massaged.

He put it back on Shoto whose breathing quickened. He massaged conscientiously until Midoriya could not help but let out a groan of relief.

"You're good ..." he commented.

"My mother often has back pain so I learned to massage."

"You'll have to teach me."

"For you to do it on Bakugou?"

"To do it on me!"

"I don't know if I'll have the chance."

"Mh? "

But Shoto did not explain that sentence any further. He continued to massage until he reached the top of the thigh, near Midoriya's underpants. He lingered a little too much on this area to the taste of the smallest man. Still massaging, Shoto looked up to look Midoriya in the eye. The latter, in view of his position, could not help but blush.

"Stop it!" He complained. "You're making me feel weird."

"I'm making you feel weird?"

"Uncomfortable."

"Oh. "

He continued to massage the top of his thigh however and after a while he slid his hands up under the light brief. Midoriya removed his leg instantly.

"What are you doing?! "

"Sorry, I thought you would appreciate it."

"How am I supposed to appreciate that, do you think I'm that kind of person?"

"I know you think I'm hot."

"Ok, you're drunk!" Midoriya said, putting on his pants back on.

"Maybe, but you think I'm hot right?"

"You're hot Shoto! It's like a world fact! EVERYBODY thinks you're hot not just me! But I don't do one night stand behind Kacchan's back!"

"You love your Kacchan."

"Yes I love my kacchan, what is your problem?"

"About your Kacchan, that's what I need to talk to you about."

"..."

"I'm in love with you."

Midoriya opened his mouth in amazement. Katsuki was right.

"I'm in love with you and it's unbearable."

"Shoto I..."

"I don't expect anything from you, I know you love Bakugou, you have your family, but I tell you so that you understand."

"So that I understand what?"

"Why you and I cannot keep seeing eachother, as friends."

"What?"

Izuku already felt tears come to his eyes.

"I tried to quench that feeling, to just be the good guy who is happy that you're happy even if it's not with me, but I can't, I'm not that strong."

"..."

"Don't cry" he asked Midoriya, taking his cheek with one hand to wipe his tears with his thumb.

"But...you said you didn't want us to be friends...anymore."

"Because it hurts me too much, if you love me let me go."

"...but you are my best friend."

"I know, but I can't be."

Izuku was crying hot tears now.

"But...since when do you feel that way about me?"

"Since UA."

Midoriya gasped in surprise.

"You suffered all this time?"

"Do you understand?"

"But what will I do without you?"

"You have your family and you have other friends."

"But you are unique."

"Not enough for you to choose to be with me."

"..."

Shoto pressed his forehead to Izuku's before continuing to speak:

"Give me a good kiss bye."

"What?" Asked Izuku with a little trembling voice.

"A good bye kiss, just once, just this once."

"I'm...Kacchan..."

"I KNOW YOU LOVE BAKUGOU, Todoroki cried, slamming him violently on the sofa. Izuku was paralyzed.

"Just once, so I can move on" Todoroki said, stooping to put his lips on Izuku's. The latter as their lips were about to touch pushed him wildly and gave him a slap in the face.

"SHOTO YOU'RE DRUNK!"

Todoroki started crying too and stood up, leaving Midoriya shocked and tearful on the sofa.

"Good bye Izuku."

A gleam of pain appeared in Midoriya's eyes and the latter stood and ran outside the club in tears.

It had been a while that Bakugou was watching the door of the dance hall and he still could not see his husband coming back. He was beginning to worry that this nerd got lost somewhere half drunk. He went out and it was Todoroki he met in the corridor, Todoroki completely upset and in tears. A vision of hell.

"I did something wrong" said Todoroki, "to Izuku, but I had to."

Bakugou felt the rage mount in him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO ASSHOLE? WHERE IS HE?" Bakugou asked, pinning him by the collar against the wall of the hallway.

"I don't know...I told him how I feel about him and that…I was going to go away from him. Because it's too hard. He was very upset, and he ran outside…I think you should go after him. "

"Damn, I'm not done with you" the blonde said as he headed for the exit as he grabbed his cell phone. He sent a message to Izuku who answered right away.

"I am going to the hotel." was the text.

Bakugou wondered what was best between using his quirk in a state of intoxication to reach him quicker or use his motorcycle drunk.

He decided that he had more control over his quirk and went there with explosions.

When he arrived at his hotel room he found the green haired boy sitting in front of his sleeping girls' bed. Eri must have been leaving them to go to her own room once they had fallen asleep. He was crying silently.

"Deku ..." Bakugou began and Deku turned sharply and threw himself into his arms, doing an audible sob that woke the little girls.

"Daddy, are you crying?" Erina asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sad daddy?" Rika asked in turn.

Izuku did not answer but changed arms to give his daughters a big hug in apologize for waking them up.

"A stupid man made your daddy upset" Bakugou explained while sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to melt the guy!" exclaimed Erina.

"It's uncle Shoto" Izuku said.

"Oh ... I don't want to melt uncle Shoto, he's nice."

"But he made daddy upset" reasoned Rika.

"It's just that...you know how your papa and I love each other?" Izuku tried to explain.

"Yes!"

"Uncle Shoto loves me a lot like that, but I told him I liked only your papa, so he was upset."

"Oh…"

"That's sad" said Rika.

"yes, and he said he decided to go away from me a bit and it made me cry..."

He cried in a jolt after that sentence and Bakugou took him in his arms, squeezing him hard.

"It's not your fault, if it's someone's fault it's mine, I spent years bragging about you, knowing how he felt."

"It's not your fault, I should have known, you told me."

"Shh, calm down, it'll be okay..."

"I feel like those 10 years of friendship did not count."

"He was drunk, maybe he wasn't serious, if you want I can talk to him."

"You? talking to Shoto?"

"If it can make you stop sniffing like a 4 year old, yes."

"I love you" he said, giving a little wet laugh.

"yeah I know nerd."

"I wasn't even sure he was gay."

"Must say he never came out the closet even if everyone knew."

"Uncle Shoto was in a closet? he came out like when we got out of the cellar?"

"So you went out of the cellar alone!"

"No! it's Eri who took us out and told us to follow her because we heard everything anyway!"

"Erina, she said it was a secret" Rika said.

In front of the prospect of being scolded by her parents Erina had to reveal everything.

The couple frowned.

"What did you heard, and no lies girls!" Izuku asked harshly.

"Eri, she's friends with the gentleman who controls the bodies of the people! She said he was nice and she pulled him out of the cell, she said it was a secret and that we should not tell you" Erina explained crying while Rika looked guilty.

Bakugou and Midoriya looked at each other.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. No hero

"You stay here and go back to sleep, both of you" Midoriya ordered before getting up, wiping his face with the nearest bath towel, and leaving without another word, Bakugou following him. Deku slammed the door behind him and sighed in frustration.

"She's not an villain, Eri, we've known her since she was 6 years old, so if she's with this Hotta Soseki, that means he's...not bad?" said Izuku to Katsuki looking lost.

"Or that he have indoctrinated her with his crazy speech! You want to talk about when you were strangled on a table? Also, how much credit do you give to what our girls tell ? Maybe they invented it all."

"There's only one way to find out, let's go see Eri."

"Now?"

"The sooner the better"

"It's the middle of the night, I'm barely keeping myself on my foot because I drank too much, I don't know if I'll be fast enough if she tries to use her quirk on us."

"I can't wait tomorrow! Do you think she would hurt us? We practically raised her with Morio."

"I don't think but we don't know how she can react if we put her in front of the facts."

"It's Eri, she's family, let's have a soft approach."

They cautiously walked to the girl's room and knocked softly, then louder when the silence answered them. Eri opened the door, her eyes sleepy, and stared at them without understanding. She had a long veiled nightgown that reached her feet and her long hair was tied in a low ponytail. At 19 years old, she looked young and vulnerable and Izuku could not believe she could hide that from him when he considered her as his little sister.

"Hey, Eri, sorry to wake you up, we need to talk to you about something, it's important and it can't wait the morning..." began Izuku with a low voice.

The young woman went pale.

"Come in" she answered simply with an equal low voice.

They sat on the bed and Izuku took her little white hands in his.

"Eri-chan, Erina and Rika inadvertently told me that you...had released Hotta Soseki from his cell."

She looked at each one of them with concern. That's what she had feared.

"Is it true?"

"It is true" she said after a while.

"Good, you're more honest than All Might" said Bakugou with sarcasm, still angry that Toshinori lied to them openly.

"Kacchan! Toshinori promised he didn't know anything."

"Well his face said otherwise."

"Eri, it's ok, I...just want to understand, did Hotta made you do that?" Izuku focused again.

"No. I...I did it willingly, it was planned with lots of people."

Bakugou seemed chocked and Izuku let go of her hands.

"It was planned? with lots of people? are you part of his group?" asked Izuku.

"Yes, he is a good person and he is just trying to make the world safer and more honest."

"He's a villain."

"He's not a villain, Hotta, he's done nothing wrong!"

"He is accused by the police of many charges..."

"Your police is all corrupt!"

"Are you sure you're not just falling for his beautiful gray eyes?" Katsuki asked suddenly.

Eri looked indignant and dismayed. She got up and went to take a pile of files in a suitcase and a USB key. She threw it all on the bed.

"Here's all the evidence that the police and the hero corporation are all corrupt. That goes beyond what you imagine!...I...I work with them to try to bring down all the people that run these horrors, believe me the committee is no better than the villains."

She sat down again and Izuku watched the files without too much daring to approach the bed. He finally approached and took some random documents. And he sobered up.

Names, proofs. People's records, reports of operations, conversations, experiences...there were a lot of evidence that the Heroes's regulatory committee had his share of human trafficking, organs selling, villains exchanges, corruption, embezzlement, kidnapping, files falsification...assassinations.

And they used a lot of heroes to do the dirty work and arrange the world as they saw fit with the cover of doing what was best for people. And some heroes were doing this voluntarily if there were promises of remuneration.

Finally it was always a money story.

There were also papers on quarantining civilians with "dangerous" quirks. If we couldn't control the subject's quirk with a professional career approved by the committee, the subject was put away of his environmment (depending on the level of dangerosity of its quirk) and was either having their quirk examinated, or were locked up. If the subject presented a "potential danger too great" he was annihilated.

But all of this was secret.

"It could have been me" Eri said in a small voice, which made Izuku look up. "It could have been me if I hadn't met you. Villain or hero, if it hadn't been you and your teachers it would have been the same."

They went out into the hallway to breathe a little.

"What are you going to do with all this?" Eri asked.

"I don't know" Izuku honestly answered as he stood on the wall. Katsuki was holding one of the papers, trembling with rage. "But...I have to tell Momo that you opened the cell" Izuku finished.

"What? Didn't you listen to everything I said ? The heroes are rotten, and Hotta is not a criminal!"

"It's not that easy Eri, even if it was true..."

"It's true" Eri cut off.

"...we can't just reveal it to the public or confront the committee."

"We had plans to make it public, we were just waiting to find a good means of broadcast so that it touches a lot of people!" she exclaimed.

"Eri ..."

"It's like that then, you'll denounce me, you're no better than they actually are!"

"Eri…"

"Don't touch me! If you denounce me they will take me away !"

"I won't let anyone take you."

"You don't have the power to stop them!"

She ran farther on the hallway and came face to face with Erina and Rika who, of course, didn't lay down wisely. It stopped her.

"I showed you the documents because I trusted you!" she said, turning around.

"And you can trust us, we'll find a solution but between us! Don't go with these people!"

"No, I have to go back, you can't help it!"

"Eri..." Midoriya approached to take her arm in a gesture of support but Eri did not interpret it like that and shoved it away.

"Don't touch me!"

At the moment she said that she unwittingly used her quirk. Midoriya recognized the demonstration of it and narrowly stepped back, but not her daughter Rika who was just behind Eri. She was hit hard by it and fell to the ground with the brain chock.

"RIKA!" shouted Bakugou and Midoriya.

"No...no I didn't want to...sorry...I'm sorry..." sobbed Eri. And she ran away.

"Eri, no, please come back!" beg Izuku while going after her.

"DON'T! it's too dangerous in her state!" Bakugou said, holding him by the arm. He saw Izuku start using One for all, small green rays appearing on his face and body and Bakugou squeezed harder until it hurt to shake him out of his torpor. Izuku let it be and focused back on his daughter.

Erina was crying with heavy sobs.

"Call a doctor" Izuku asked.

Eri had little opportunity to learn to control her quirk because it only worked on living things. She had trained a lot on mices and rabbits, but it was not like people. That said, she was able to rewind a particular element of a being and not just the whole being. So, the next morning, at first the doctors of the Tokyo Child Hospital didn't really know what she had done to Rika by accident.

The girl seemed fine but after a more in-depth analysis of her body the doctors discovered that Eri had rewind her quirk...but not to the end. Rika's quirk was an evolutionary quirk who grown up with her. Her shield of protection today normally was able to cover a relatively nice surface but now it was reduced to its initial baby shield state and it could produce only a tiny one. This upset deeply Bakugou.

The only reason he wasn't losing his shit at the very idea of being a father and having his girls wandering around planet earth without 24 hours a day supervision was because the most mature of the two had a fucking awesome shield quirk which could protect them. And now she could barely use it because it was so small and at level 1 and he was hyperventilating.

"Get a grip on yourself darling, it's just a quirk she's okay!" Midoriya said, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"She's not."

"She's fine! She even still has it, her quirk."

"But it's so small!"

"I was quirkless at her age."

"And now you go everywhere limping and you married your childhood's bully...no I need to train her."

"...we'll talk about that later. We need to discuss about all the shit Eri showed us."

"Daddy language" Rika said with a tired voice which melt her father heart.

"Oh I'm sorry, precious."

"I'm gonna melt Eri! she's a bad girl she hurt my sister!" shouted Erina.

"No honey she's not a bad girl...she's just lost. Or maybe we're the ones on the wrong path" Izuku whispered, glancing at the USB key he had in his hands.

A silence settled and his phone rang.

"I need a break...hello?" said Izuku as he took the call.

"Hero Deku?" Ishihara from the Hero Agencies Regulatory Committee, I know you're suspended but I need to talk to you and Hero Lemillion as soon as possible. "

"...ok, where and when?"

"This afternoon at your agency."

"Okay, I'll be there."

He hung up and looked at his husband.

"I'm going to get scolded this afternoon!"

"About Hotta? it's not enough for them to suspend us? they have to laugh at us in front of our faces too?"

"No, I think it's about Eri, they want to see Morio too, so it must be about Eri."

"But what about Eri? do they know she's in touch with Hotta? how could they know?"

"I do not know…"

"... they asked to see only you?"

"Yes. "

"..."

"You don't want to leave me alone with them after what you just read?" Izuku asked with a smile.

"I don't want to leave any of you out of my eyes, you're all doing shit all the time!"

Izuku read between the lines and kissed Katsuki chastely, who took him in his arms to hold him tight.

After a while, their friends joined them at the hospital. They had been warned the night before, just after the incident, but the hospital did not allow visits until a certain time in the morning for family members.

Kirishima came running and made a manly hug to Bakugou who didn't give it back but didn't push him away. Sero, Mina and Denki followed behind him and they ended up all hugging themselve in a big group embrace.

Todoroki then arrived with Nori-kun, holding his hand, and meet Izuku's gaze. He had a closed face. An awkward silence settled when he stopped in front of the green haired man without saying anything. The group of friends watched the scene with tension. Then suddenly Shoto stepped forward and hugged Midoriya tightly.

"I'm sorry for Rika," he told him, his voice muffled by Izuku's mass of curls. "I'm sure she'll recover with a little work."

Izuku had tears in his eyes and returned his embrace.

Bakugou was split between two feelings, on the one hand he was happy for Deku that his best friend did not ignore him, and on the other he wanted to stick his fist in his nose.

Todoroki then released his hold and walked away a little. They stared at each other for a moment and the user of ice and fire cut short any conversation that Izuku might have wanted to start.

"We'll talk about it later," says Shoto. "I'm not leaving you alone in a moment like this."

Later, they came back to the agency. Izuku had his appointment and Momo wanted (as their vacation was shortened) to take advantage of it to take stock of the situation and the fact that Eri was missing.

Bakugou and Midoriya took advantage of this meeting to disclose everything they had learned to all members of the agency. Before they could really react, Midoriya's rendezvous arrived.

The committee member was a small, stocky man wrapped in a suit too big for him. He took a long time before starting to speak and it was a confident and a little unpleasant voice that came out of his mouth. He looked like a TV salesman, Izuku thought. The kind that can make you pay in 7 times and wants you to take the 5 years guarantee.

"Hero Deku, Hero Lemillion, I guess you know why you were summoned."

"Let me guess, we'll get a raise!" Morio laughed with his jovial nature. But the man did not laugh, no more than Izuku.

"You know that you are responsible for the young Eri and her quirk Rewind, you are supposed to look after her and make sure she is well integrated in your agency."

"Yes sir!" replied Morio.

"Already we have to carry your fiasco with the villain Hotta Soseki on our shoulders and now we're discovering this morning that Eri has a link with his organization of criminals."

There was a silence.

"Did you know?"

"No, sir!"

Izuku did not answer.

"We have an eyewitness who saw her in an alley with Hotta."

"..."

"Why is she no longer under your supervision?"

"She ran away last night after an argument about school" lied Izuku. "I didn't know she knew him."

"You will find her, and she will be removed from your supervision"

"What? no!"

"Her quirk is dangerous and uncontrollable. I understand that your daughter was injured."

"..."

"is she fine?"

"Yes, thank you, Eri is having a hard time managing her quirk when she has strong emotions, that's all, it's the case for everyone."

"Yes, but we cannot erase people with a simple gesture."

"She will be under whose supervision?"

"It's confidential."

"..."

"Tell us, we've been with her since she was 6 years old!" asked Morio.

The man snapped his tongue.

"Argh...you know, in a place where she can easily be mastered, you know it's for her good! It's not good for a girl to hang out with... those fanatics."

"A place where she can be mastered..." repeated Izuku.

"Yeah...i meant in jail!"

"..."

"Come on you're big boys, you know the world is not all sugar and happiness. Eri had her chance to be free with her great power and she ruined it, it's not me who decides! The committee decided she was a threat to the world."

"I will not bring her back to you" Izuku said.

"Ah, but it's a direct order from the committee to your agency, not a request."

"It doesn't change anything."

"Come on Deku, look, you are the symbol of peace, not as great as All Might was, but the public eye still sees you that way. You cannot let criminals who kill people out for private reasons, she's friend with a killer! And if on the same occasion you bring him back to us, we can remove the ban on work and salary."

"...I won't bring her back."

"Neither do I" said Morio.

"Oh come on! Deku, Lemillion...ok... right...Deku, you have a second daugther right? what's her name again?"

"Erina."

"Erina yes! And what is her quirk?"

"...she can make explosive lava shots."

"An extremely dangerous quirk don't you think?"

"..."

Izuku clenched his fists. A cold sweat ran through him.

"She could have a great hero career or a seat at the comitee with a quirk like that. We could even boost her career. It would be a pity that she couldn't have a chance to prove that she can live in society without causing problems right?...do you understand me ?"

"...I understand..."

The hell he understood! Izuku knew that the committee was counting on him and their agency to catch Hotta and Eri because they were super strong and they knew her well. Hence the threat against his daughter to force him to obey. They showed their true face and they never had a reason to do it before that. Because they had been good little smiling soldiers until then.

Izuku felt sick.

The representative got out after that and Izuku remained at the table for a moment.

It was enough for him to make a drastic decision. If they thought that threatening his daughter was a good way to get him to obey they didn't know the symbol of peace. He was not going to stop being a hero, ever. But not for these people.

He seemed to think for a moment and Morio said:

"You have the face of someone who is going to make a mistake."

Izuku mumbled.

"I can't go on working for them after that, I'm not going to give them Eri-chan especially now that I know what they're going to do, they're threatening Erina, it's unforgivable. I can't stay here...a broadcast channel for all this huh...but I didn't check if all that was true...oh that must be true after what I've just been told. If I leave I need to use the heroes's network to broadcast it... but I must have a blow in advance ...it is necessary that the public remains on my side even after the revelations…how to do..."

"Izuku I understand nothing about what you say."

Izuku grabbed his smartphone and connected to his official twitter account. Luckily he wrote his tweets himself and had no community manager. He swallowed and started typing a message:

_"Hi, this is Hero Deku! I've discovered something that means i won't be able to continue to be a hero, in the mainstream system I mean, and if something big comes out please continue to support me._

_I'll always be there to defend you against villains._

_I will always be your symbol of peace."_

And before being able to chicken out, he clicked on "send".

He knew that this tweet would be quickly deleted by the committee but he also knew how the internet worked. People would screenshoot it and repost it.

Almost instantaneously his smartphone started to ring and vibrate with messages from various people but he turn it off without answering anyone.

A thrill of adrenaline ran through him and he came out of his office to join the open space where all were waiting for him, smartphones in hand and panick in the face.

"What is this tweet Izuku?" asked Momo.

But Izuku didn't answer. He filled in two resignation requests, signed one, and stomped to Katsuki's desk to look at him deep in the eyes.

"How important is the title of hero to you?" he asked.

Katsuki didn't answer right away and a deathly silence rang in the agency. Everyone held their breath. Izuku was asking hero number 2 Ground Zero to resign with him.

The later just stared at the resign paper and back at Izuku's face.

After several seconds that looked like minutes he slouched on his office chair and crossed his arms answering:

"I'm your husband before being a hero."

Izuku sighed with relief.

"Good. So sign this and post that online with our ressources so everybody can see it but do it from an anonymous connection" Izuku said by handing him the letter of resignation and the famous USB key Eri gave them with the digital version of all the compromising documents.

Bakugou took it without question, choosing to trust his husband blindly and certainly not planning on letting him become an outlaw all by himself.

Izuku turned to the still silent room and said:

"I showed you the documents, and they just threatened to take my daughter away after I refused to bring them Eri so that they could put her in jail for the simple act of walking next to Hotta. I have nothing left to do in this corporation, but I will continue to be a hero with or without the system. Who is following me?"

An even greater silence answered them.

"Izuku do you realize what you're doing?" Ochaco asked, arms down.

"I do not trust them anymore."

"You cannot just do justice by yourself"

"... my principles will remain the same."

"Bakubro ..." began kirishima to Bakugou, who behind his screen was typing like a crazy man.

"I can't ...I have Nori, if I go with you, his mother won't let me see him anymore..."

He stopped typing for a moment.

"I understand hair for brain, but know that if you stay on this side there will be a time when we will have to fight eachother, and if I have to choose someone I'll choose this one" he said pointing Izuku with his head.

"Think and if you want to follow us, come to the back of the bar we always meet at 9pm tonight" said Izuku before turning to Bakugou.

"I'm going to pick up the children and you go to the bank to take out all the money you can get out in cash."

Bakugou then got up without forgetting to get the USB key back and took Izuku by the shoulders to get him out the back door when he went to the main entrance.

"Do you think the reporters are not already there?"

In cash Katsuki bought a car, a blue pick up, and place his husband and children inside. Izuku hadn't turned on his phone and Bakugou had finally turned off his own after sending a text to his mother.

They drove to Izuku's mother's house an hour away and were surprised to discover Katsuki's parents as well. The moms must have talked to eachother.

When the blond came out of the car his mother rushed out of the house and gave him a big stinging slap on the face. Bakugou didn't move but she didn't seem less impressive.

"Are you crazy Katsuki? you give up your career? And you Izuku? What is that tweet? You have worked all your life to be heroes. And what's with the new car? and why are the girls not in school? Are you going to leave?"

"Did you see the government's shenanigans?"

"Yes, everybody is talking about it since an hour but..."

"So you understand why we can't be heroes anymore."

"But..."

"I don't want to become number 1 son of a bitch" said Katsuki.

"But...what are you going to become then?"

"Heroes! that's all we know and want."

"But you've just told me that you're stopping...oh...oh no, you're going to play vigilantes, you don't have the right to use your quirks in the street without permission!"

"Mitsuki calm down" asked Inko.

"Mom...I want to be a hero, a real hero, I don't want to work for people who put innocents in jail" explained Izuku.

"Ok, darling, okay."

"Inko!"

"I have to talk to Toshinori" added Izuku.

"Come in."

Toshinori was in the kitchen and he was watching the news on the small TV. It was all about the anonymous revelation and Deku's tweet.

"My boy please..."

"I have no choice Toshinori."

"You're like my child I will not let you go through that path."

"I already choose. The hero corporation is all corrupted and you knew it. You lied to me."

"I had to, to protect you."

"You made me a part of it."

"I believe there is hope for the committee...i believe we can do something against them if we work from inside."

"They already want me to get into dirty work, they want to jail Eri, I won't work for them anymore."

"You're going to make your whole agency illegal, you know they'll follow you."

"Pfff" made Bakugou thinking about Kirishima.

"I'm not their leader."

"They will follow you anyway, they believe in what you believe in. How many years have you sacrificed to be where you are?"

"But there is no meaning in beeing a hero if it's just a title."

"But you can't legally pratice without this system, they will consider you a villain Izuku."

"That also, will just be a title."

"... and the kids?"

"They will stay with us. I haven't come to leave them to you."

"Are you going to embark them on your new life as a thug, I won't let you" said Mitsuki.

"Just try to get them away from me old hag!" shouted Bakugou.

"..."

"I'm sorry Aunty Mitsuki, but we need to do the right thing. And they're safer with us.

"..."

"We're not going to break off ties with you, it's just a goodbye, and if it's possible...if the committee falls and all those responsible pay, we may be able to return to the system, or create a new one. "

"You talk like a terrorist" answered Mitsuki.

"That's enough Deku, she don't understand, she doesn't want to!"

"You speak to me better young man! Inko talk to your son too!"

"He has already chosen Mitsuki" said Inko. "I have confidence in his choices, anyway the hero job is dangerous whether it is done legally or not..."

"...if all that I have read is true then you are going to get killed, do what you want but make sure I don't have to go and recognize your dead body Katsuki!" shouted Mitsuki as she went back to the house.

The car trip was long after that.

"And now?" Izuku asked.

"I knew you did that on a whim, but I thought at least you had a plan" commented Bakugou.

"We have to find Eri and get in touch with Hotta."

"..."

"And we have to be in the back yard of our favorite bar at 9pm to find out which one of our friends are going to follow us to the path of villainy."

"We won't become villains Deku."

"I was joking."

"Your face didn't joke."

"Did I do right?"

"It was that or put Eri in jail ourselves."

"To say that two weeks ago we were arguing about who would go to the dance show at Rika's school and now she is deschooled."

"Homeschooled. We'll teach them ourselves."

"...yeah."

Bakugou dropped a hand from his steering wheel and placed it on the thigh of the shorter one.

"S'gonna be fine Deku, you have me."

"I love you."

"I love you too shitty nerd."

"You're saying it easily nowodays even if you insult me."

"It's an affectionate nickname."

"I know."

"How are we going to find Eri?"

"It's a good question, if I turn my phone back on I'm afraid we'll be located."

"Just turn on the damn thing...at worst we beat the shit of people."

He did, but muted the notifications.

"I have a message from Eri. She wants to meet us soon, I'll tell her tonight at...how could I code that..."

"Tell her to come at midnight where she had her best birthday, she will understand.

It was a private joke between the two. For her 10th birthday, Bakugou had took Eri to an amusement park in Tokyo and since that day it didn't matter the wonders which had happened to her later Bakugou decreeted that this one was her best birthday.

"It's a good idea, it's already almost 9:00 pm, let's see who follows us."

9:30pm and still no one had appeared in the back yard of the "Bistrot des habitués".

The manager was a friend of theirs and would hold his tongue, but people had to come.

Bakugou held Rika in his outstretched arms as Erina amused herself combing Izuku's hair with her hands.

"You know, I didn't expect the whole agency to come, but no one?" complained Bakugou.

"Leave them time."

After another 10 minutes of waiting, 4 silhouettes finally appeared.

Bakugou had a shocked face and pointed at them.

"Unexpected, unexpected, unexpected and you ... no you, it was expected."

"Of all the people who could have joined us on this path, I wouldn't have bet on the 4 of you." Izuku added.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Bad parenting

Chapter 5 : Bad parenting

Momo, Lida, Mirio and Todoroki were standing in front of them in their civilian clothes, sports bags in their hands. Momo's eyes were swollen as if she had cried but they all had a gaze full of determination.

"You'll notice that it's the most intelligent ones who join us" Bakugou whispered in Izuku's ear, clinging to his back and taking him by the waist in a possessive way.

"Hey, Kacchan, that's rude! wait, you just made a compliment to Shoto!" Izuku answered by twisting his neck to see his face.

"What? no!"

"You just did it!"

"Shut up Deku!"

"Glad to see that the events didn't make you lose your good mood" said Momo, crossing her arms. "I feel like I'm making a big mistake, but at the same time I can't continue to work for and with people who do...all that."

"It's the same for me!" exclaimed Lida, "I can not let such facts go by, I didn't become a hero so I could break the rules with impunity! And I wasn't going to let my goddaughter to be threatened without acting!"

Lida was Rika's godfather.

"And I will never give up on Eri!" Mirio said looking at Midoriya.

The latter gave him a knowing smile.

"Hey Half & Half, what happened to "I'm going to go away from you Izuku" said Bakugou taking a dramatic voice.

"Territory safety first."

"As if."

"Anyway, we're all 6 in the same boat now so no bickering! And it's better to stay together. I've asked friends to follow us but no one has dared...for now I guess" said Mirio.

"None of my-pretend-friends has followed either" said Katsuki, showing his teeths. The Bakusquad, huh, what bullshit."

"They are still thinking about it Bakugou, and it's not impossible that they'll join us later." It's not an easy decision to leave one's career and accept being considered a villain by the government. Even if it's to do what's right."

"It was easier than I imagined, I'm just following my principles" Katsuki replied, going away from Izuku's body but keeping one arm on his waist.

"Uraraka.. didn't want to come Lida?" asked Izuku looking a little sad.

"She...she's torn, she doesn't want to do that to her parents I think..."

Izuku nodded and thought that he was doing __that__ to his dear mother and his children...

"Momo, what will happen to the agency with the two leaders here?" he asked to change the subject.

"I gave the direction to Ochaco, she wanted it for so long, now she has it."

"Do you have a plan Midoriya? I hope you have one, I want to find Eri" Mirio asked.

"She is already found, well, later in the evening, we will find her at midnight...with Hotta."

"This Hotta, is he really a good person? Because of his quirk, we had to create a plan to capture him without direct confrontation months ago but actually we don't know much about his personality. Only what he showed us when he escaped" asked Momo.

"Eri seems to think he's good, I choose to rely on her judgment for now" Izuku replied, pinching his nose. "But I don't intend to fall into a trap. I asked Eri to give me a sample of what they used on us to deprive us of our quirks. At the slightest doubt, I'll shove it down his throat."

"You'll shove it down his throat? Bakugou really rubs on you Izuku" Lida nodded negatively.

"Got a problem Four Eyes?"

"Uncle Lida!" exclaimed Rika's little voice suddenly; She came closer and took him by the pants.

"I tried to apply your advice so that Daddy stops swearing, but Papa's influence is too strong we need another strategy!"

"I see Rika-chan, do not worry, we'll think of something else together."

"What ideas are you putting in the head of my smart one?" Bakugou asked irritated.

"Wait, if she's the smart one, what am I?" asked suddunly Erina.

At midnight they were all in position. Izuku was sure that this meeting was friendly but others doubted it. They were proved wrong though when Eri arrived and threw herself into Izuku's arms with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt Rika-chan, I sweare! I read in your message what happened with her quirk...I regret so much...I'm sorry ..."

"It's ok Eri, it doesn't matter, she's not hurt beside that. I know you didn't do it on purpose, you were scared."

She watched him with wet eyes and slipped discreetly in his pocket as a pledge of confidence a small bag filled with pale pink powder. It was the famous substance that temporarily annihilated quirks. She pulled back and smiled.

"I saw on TV that you left your agency, but you're gonna continue being a hero. So are you going to join us? Please join us."

He didn't get the chance to answer because Hotta appeared behind her with no one but Salem. Izuku wanted to throw up when he saw him again and Bakugou came to meet him without a word.

"Ah...hello, how can I say... I'm sorry for..." began Salem but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Katsuki took him by the throat and lifted him off the ground with one hand. It seemed that rage alone increased his strength. Taken by surprise the man didn't have time to react.

"Does that feel good? Do you enjoy strangling people?"

He dropped him and punched him in the face. Momo narrowed her eyes.

Hotta hissed and said:

"You didn't steal that one Salem!"

"It should restrain you to deal with your anger issues on my husband. Put your hands on him one more time and I literally explode what's left of your face, understood motherfucker?" asked Bakugou.

"Understood" Salem said, holding his nose streaming with blood.

Izuku wasn't too proud but he couldn't help but be a little happy with Katsuki's reaction. The others remained of marble.

"Deku, Creati, Shoto, Ingenium, Lemillion and Ground Zero! Faithful to his reputation here, it's a pleasure to see you again in these circumstances! Ah, but you're also with the two little blond pearls." He said mentioning Erina and Rika who were hiding behind the legs of their parents.

"Don't look at my girls psycho!" shouted Bakugou.

"And no need for familiarity, we want to know how many are you, how you operate and whether an agreement is possible, otherwise I take Eri with me and act from my side" Izuku said sternly.

"Right to the goal, huh? Eri told me about you, permit me to represent myself."

Shoto rolled his eyes.

"I'm Hotta Soseki, head of the vigilante of Tokyo. Well I'm not really the boss but the referent, let's say I'm trying to organize a bit of all this beautiful vigilante are composed of many small groups of man and women who each have their rules on their side and act relatively independently from each other.

We try to show people when the government is making fun of them and protecting them on our own and at our level. "

"And how effective is it?" Lida asked, straight.

"We manage to save people if that's the question, we act where the heroes don't go, don't have the time or don't care."

"We care about everybody" corrected Midoriya.

"Yeah right. Well, none of us have done hero's school so what we do is illegal and we stick with small rescues but with you, with you who want people to be respected and make justice wins, I see a bigger future! You can bring us a lot!"

"Yeah..." Todoriki said not satisfied.

"You'll be disappointed soon when the comitee will send all the heroes of the top 30 to my have no proof whatsoever but they're not stupid. They will guess it was me who ratted it all out to the public" said Midoriya looking doubtful.

"Thank you for that by the way and it doesn't scare me! It will only mean that we are important and that our actions matter. The hero corporation spends its time to deny and shout that they'd been hacked on TV, but people don't buy it because they understood that the news had leaked from inside, and you left just before. "

"Ok so you're a destructured structure...you don't have any common rules - a kind of code of conduct?"

"Not really, some even have a questionable morality, but my group has one, code of conduct."

"...We need a place to live and sleep. Not yours" added Midoriya.

"If you have money, I know a Yakuza who can rent houses without asking any question."

"Are you sure you're not a villain?"

"Yes! it's just that ... I'm wanted by the government because I stuffed my nose into their business so you have to learn how to protect yourself, but I warn you he's a little ... well you'll see! He'll rent you something good and the guy lives at night so it's okay to go see him right now. And you'll need to find disposable phones, here's my current number and the yakuza's address. We'll do great things all together! Salem, get up and come. Little Eri if you want to stay with your friends you're free to do it."

"See you soon, Hotta-san!" She said in response.

Bakugou looked at his comrades with judgment in his eyes.

"It's a fucking looser that one! A moron with a super dangerous quirk!"

"It's better to have him on our side then, and he helped us find someone who can accommodate us. I'm content with the facts for now" said Midoriya. "Come on, let's see."

The address of the yakuza was near. They walked there trying to be discreet. That said, this part of the city was not very busy at this time of the night so the exercise was simple.

They arrived in front of a big traditional house. They could see that the lights were on inside. Izuku looked at his friends and shrugged before ringing.

"YES? WHAT DO YOU WANT? OH!~~ HELLO CUTIE! ARE YOU LOST?"

A big smoker's voice came out of the intercom and Izuku looked at the camera with surprise.

"I...I heard from Hotta Soseki that you could rent us something... without asking questions and right now?"

"OH MY! YOU'RE HOMELESS CUTIE? YOU SHOULD COME LIVE WITH ME, I'LL TAKE GREAT CARE OF YOU!"

Izuku moistened his lips and looked at the intercom with perplexity.

Bakugou was going to scream at him but the man continued:

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE! I KNOW YOUR CUTE FACE! YOU'RE DEKU!"

Deku pulled back and smiled before declaring in a cute way:

"Hero Deku, symbol of peace! Please help!"

The man came out of his house and looked stunned when he saw the group of heroes.

"So it's true what they say, you deserted because the government is corrupt, you're the good guys?"

"We try, do you have a discreet place to rent us so that we can settle warm? I have two little girls with me."

"I have a perfect place, which I kept for big fish but you ... you are like a whole aquarium...follow me, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO PONY UP THE CASH."

"Daddy why does he shout when he's talking?" Erina asked Bakugou.

"I don't know Erina" Bakugou replied suddenly feeling very tired.

They walked to a small residence surrounded by poorly maintained buildings and gone into it. And there, like an oasis in the middle of the desert stood a house with a small fenced garden. It was like having a little paradise in the middle of the apocalypse. With the buildings, the little house looked like a castle in its fortress.

"IT'S SUPER HIDDEN WITH THE BUILDINGS AND ALL BUT IT'S THE GREAT LUXURY, ONLY THE VIEW IS BAD."

"That's cutter than our apartment, why did we buy an apartment instead of a small house like that?" Izuku asked, squinting to see better.

"Because the little houses in the middle of the city like that are rented by yakuza, visibly" Bakugou replied sarcastically.

"DOES THAT SUIT YOU?"

"It will be perfect thank you, how much do you rent this?"

"400,000 yen a month."

"..."

"It's theft!" exclaimed Lida.

"HEY! IT'S THE PRICE FOR DISCRETION! THERE IS NO CONTRACT, I CAN BE ARRESTED!"

"We'll pay, here, take the money for this month and give us the keys" said Midoriya, giving him a bundle. The yakuza then gave him the keys.

"I LIKE YOU WELL! IT'S SIMPLE WITH YOU! YOU KNOW WHERE I AM IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ME" he said as he left.

Bakugou sighed and took the keys from Izuku's hands before going inside. It was spatious and well equipped. It was furnished. They deposited all their belongings and their money. Katsuki made two round trips to pick up cars and motorbikes. Lida and Todoroki filled the fridge with the help of the local supermarket and bought phones with pre-paid cards. Izuku explained to his daughters the situation as best as he could. Mirio and Momo on their side made the beds with sheets and blankets created by her quirk.

It was time to rest. They would discuss actions and strategies the next day. The girls were put to bed and when Bakugou returned from his third round trip, he threw the keys of his Suzuki on the kotatsu table in the lounge and rushed under. The group parted in various rooms and Izuku stayed a little on the floor under the kotatsu with Bakugou, too exited to sleep any way. It was 3:00am in the morning.

No words were exchanged for several minutes until Bakugou turned to him and sighed while stroking his face. Izuku smiled at him. He traced lightly with his fingers under his eyes, then stopped by his nose, his cheekbones, and continue to his jaw then went back to his freckles.

"I feel like it's been months since I've done that" he said in a calm voice.

"Done what?"

"Touching your face, slipping my hand into your hair...without pounding into your tight hole at the same time I mean."

"We have busy lives" Izuku laughed.

They had a lot of economy but if they became vigilant for several years they would need a way to generate income. Without doing in shady activities. Momo had created with her quirk a device that could capture the different frequencies of the police. They would know if a villain attacked the city.

They still didn't know what they would do to try to wash off the committee of his schemers. For now they just wanted to be clean with themselves, protect their daughters and no longer be part of a system not fitting with their values.

Izuku sighed. He really needed a break. His brain was overheating. He suddenly felt Katsuki's warm hands on his shoulders. He massaged the back of his neck.

"It feels good" commented the green haired man. Bakugou continued and approached to kiss him. Gently at first then with more passion. Izuku moaned against his mouth. After several minutes, they got carried away and Bakugou got on top of him and rubbed his crotch against his pants.

"Mhhhh!" Izuku moaned again, wrapping his arms around the taller's shoulders. They parted to breathe and Bakugou took the opportunity to make a big hickey in the neck of his husband. Izuku tilted his head back and bit his lip. The blond then got lower until his face was near his belly and punctuated the journey with multiple kisses.

"Ahah, it tickles Kacchan!"

Bakugou smiled against him with a mischievous look and went down again to his fly, he opened it and slid his pants to the bottom of his legs. Midoriya half-opened his mouth. Bakugou placed his face between his thighs and bit into one of them. Izuku could not suppress an exclamation.

"Kacchan!~The others are right next!"

"They are sleeping, cover your mouth if you are afraid of making noise."

And he nonchalantly slided down Izuku's briefs to take his cock in his mouth. He began to suck hard and Izuku bit his lips not to scream. He arched his back, sliding his hands into Katsuki's hair. The latter sucked and pumped until his husband was at his limit and he pulled it out of his mouth with a characteristic sound before hastily taking his backpack and searching with one hand in one of the pockets without looking away from Izuku. He took out a small bottle of lubricant and sprinkled his fingers before resuming his blowjob. He added a finger, then two, and soon Izuku asked for his cock.

Bakugou was above him and Izuku didn't know if it was the moonlight that gave this effect but he found his husband particularly hot. More hot than usual still.

Katsuki gave some movement back and forth to his own erection and placed it in front of Midoriya's waiting entrance. Izuku swallowed softly as he clung to him and crossed his legs behind his back to bring him closer. They kissed and drank their mutual moans. When he was fully inside Bakugou let Izuku catch his breath and he just stared at him, stroking his freckles with the tips of his fingers. He delighted in the feeling of being inside Izuku, to be one with him. If it were up to him, he would live like that.

"You can move now..." Izuku said in a breath.

And Bakugou moved. He pounded slow at first while kissing him languorously and set the pace when Izuku did that thing he does all the time with his piercing. He maintened his hands on the floor by the wrists first and then slid them to intertwine their fingers. Izuku had his mouth open and stared at Bakugou. He could read a lot of things in those green eyes and what he was reading mostly making his heart squeeze each time was undeniably love. He speed up the pace and pounded hard, so that Midoriya actually put a hand on his mouth.

When suddenly Midoriya's disposable phone rang.

Midoriya glanced at it and recognized the provisional number of Shoto. Shoto who was supposed to sleep in his room...Izuku looked at Bakugou with eyes that meant "Maybe I should answer, that must be important" and Bakugou raised his eyebrows as if to say "you do what you want, but I'm not stopping". After this silent conversation Midoriya picked up and put it on speaker. Shoto's tired voice spoke.

"Hey, Zuku ..."

Hearing the greeting, Bakugou penetrated him harder and Izuku closed his eyes and cling to his neck before answering with the most assured voice he could.

"Hey Shoto!"

"Zuku, I wanted to tell you ... I know it's a little mid-night but I wanted to say sorry for...the other time...I'm sorry for touching you there and...for asking for sex. I was drunk, it wasn't me, I know it's not an excuse though."

Bakugou stopped and Izuku frowned in frustration.

"Oh no continue" he whispered silently with his mouth before answering Shoto.

"It doesn't matter Shoto...I know it wasn't you, I already forgave you... can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yes...yeah...sure...you must be exhausted, good night."

" 'Night."

"You're unbelievable, you'll be the end of me!" said Bakugou angryly when Izuku hung up.

"Come on! Don't kill the mood. Don't stop, I want you so hard...I'm so close..." Izuku said straightening up to reach his mouth.

Katsuki pinned him to the floor.

"He touched you that night, and you said nothing to me?"

"He didn't really touch me, he was giving me a leg massage and how to say ... he was trying to climb higher."

"Why the fuck was he giving you a leg massage?!"

"We just had hardcore sex in Kiri's car you and me, and my leg hurted and he saw it..."

"But you told him he could massage your leg?"

"It started from a good intention, there was nothing sexual in the request!"

"And he forced himself on you, Todoroki? The right and emotionless Todoroki bastard?"

"He was drunk and sad."

"I'm going to destroy him anyway."

"You can't, we don't have a lot of allies."

"Pfff...what did he do, exactly, and don't lie to my face!"

Midoriya reproduced what Shoto had done on Katsuki.

"I'm going to kill him."

"He barely touched! I removed my leg right away!"

"And what's with the sex proposal?!"

"Well he didn't asked directly but...he said he thought I would like it."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no of course! What do you think?"

"What did he do after?"

"He gave up and told me he could not be my friend anymore and ... and..."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Deku."

"He...kinda wanted a good bye kiss...on the lips."

"I will burn him alive."

"I didn't kiss him through. I slapped him in the face and ran."

"People are talking about me being toxic to you but what you have with Todoroki right now, it's fucking unhealthy."

"It was a mistake, I think it won't happen again, especially if he stops being my friend..."

"... will that make you really sad?"

"... yes, I parted a little from Uraraka when we had the kids, and, actually I parted a little from everyone when we got together, but ... Shoto, it was a constant."

"We only need each other."

"You are sad too, I can feel it."

"..."

"Because Kiri didn't come."

"...it's for his son, I have girls, I know what it is."

"And Mina, that hurted you huh? She's your best friend too, so to speak."

"... I don't need them, I need you."

"And here I am, with your dick still burried deep inside my ass."

"It's you the mood killer right now!"

He resumed his pounding and kissed him hard. Rolling his tongue against the damn piercing. He took both creamy leg in his arm and made Izuku rolled his eyes from pleasure. He was blushing hard even after all those years. After a while Izuku came in a silent cry and Bakugou followed, filling him.

An erratic daily routine came into place after that, and it lasted a few weeks, then a month, then two, then three.

A tiring routine that weighed on everyone.

They alternated between training, villain's capture, plans and strategies for committee members to confess and pay for their fault, small anonymous missions for money and running away from the heroes who had all been ordered to capture them at the very moment they had use their quirk in public.

All while trying to manage their public image in the press.

They were good at it, but for how long? They had bring back a lot of villains to the doors of heroes agencies and police offices. Quickly to not give them the time to catch them too. There had been a lot of villains's attacks since the hero world was weakened with truth. On the other hand, the freedom that vigilante life gave Midoriya team all the space they needed to act fast and be efficient on the mission. Hotta and his team learned a lot with them, and the power of the latter was devastating, Midoriya used it sparingly and with integrity.

Todoroki turned on the tv.

There were people demonstrating in the streets on their behalf, and others simply asked that the committee admit its crimes and solve them.

He turned it off with the remote control and looked into the small garden. Bakugou was training his daughter Rika to use her shield again. And again. Midoriya was looking at the scene from another window and was about to lose his temper.

"Go one more time, you can do it, you can almost do it!" asked Bakugou.

"I can't anymore Papa..."

"Come on one last time, push yourself a little, go!"

She made a bigger one appear but couldn't hold it.

"Come on Rika, you can fucking do better!"

"I assure you I'm trying!"

"Again!"

"That's enough Katsuki!" Izuku exclaimed as he left the house with his hands on his hips.

"She said she couldn't take it anymore, do you plan to exhaust her to death?!"

"Shut up Deku, I know my daughter, I know she can do more!"

"Because I don't know her? Leave her alone right now, she's just a child!"

"A child who needs to know how to protect herself since another has fucked up her quirk!"

"ERI IS NOT TO BLAME! HER QUIRK IS BASICLY IMPOSSIBLE TO MASTER!"

"YEAH AND RIKA PAYS THE PRICE NOW AND I WON'T LEAVE HER DEFENSELESS IN WHAT THIS COUNTRY'S BECOMING! GO RIKA AGAIN!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP FOR TODAY!"

Midoriya then did something that surprised everyone, he put his fist on Bakugou's face.

"Oh my..." began Momo, putting her cup of tea back on the table. She was watching the scene from the window too.

Bakugou then punched him back and the two started banging on each other.

Todoroki run outside, Mirio following him and they separated the duo.

"FUCK YOU DEKU! I KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR MY GIRL!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIMITS! OR YOURS!"

"IT IS YOU WHO SPEAKS ABOUT KNOWING LIMITS, MISTER HOSPITAL BED?!"

"REPEAT THAT!"

"WHEN YOU WANT!"

"WOW! WOW! WOW! It's enough both of you!" exclaimed Lida, arriving in the middle of the action. "We're all really tired right now, we're exhausted, and that's why we have to stay welded, so stop it! In addition you made my goddaughter cry."

Rika had taken refuge in her sister's arms to sob.

Midoriya felt like crying too. Vigilante's life was hard.

He took his daughters in his arms and apologized. Bakugou did the same.

When they calmed down he made them go inside and turned to Bakugou.

"…"

"…"

Another silent conversation.

Izuku cried like a baby and Bakugou just took him in his arms and ruffled his hair. He then kissed the side of his head then his lips.

"We'll replace this committee and take back our lives where they were."

"Guys, a villain is approaching Ikebukuro" Momo suddenly said as she approached them with her device. "He can control water ... lot of water, I think it's better to take the girls with us this time, they are not safe here in the house, the man can create tsunamis."

"Tsk" Bakugou answered taking his daughters and putting them in the car, Midoriya at his side.

They arrived quickly at the scene of the crime and the villain was going at it.

Everyone had their feet in the water up to the calf. He had literally flooded the neighborhood. He amused himself by creating currents and throw it on the passers-by. Izuku spotted a child alone on the roof of a car crying. The villain who called himself "the moistener" would send a violent wave of sharp objects in his direction any minute now.

The symbol of peace saved the boy in a magestic jump. A jump that had not escaped the eye and camera of Teto Gonzales, young reporter who would not fail to write an article on the fact that no, "the symbol of peace did not abandon us, he fights the crime again and always for our good!"

Midoriya laid the boy on the ground and returned to fight the villain who was now fighting with Bakugou and Todoroki.

But things were going to be spoiled because heroes from different agencies arrived in their turn.

Even worse, Aizawa's group was there...

End of chapter 5


	6. Stomach ache

**Chapitre 6 : Stomach ache**

They hid quickly. Hotta had joined in the meantime accompanied by some of his friends who had interesting quirks.

"That's it? now that the heroes are here we go home?" asked one of them.

"No, surely not, but the safety of civilians prevails, we must be where it makes sense and since they are all on him, if we go too we will just be in the way" declared Midoriya observing the scene from his hiding place.

"Chatterbox, you go with Deku and you two find a way to get close enough so that you can use your quirk to control the villain and force him to surrender. I would have detroyed him myself but with the way he's unleashing himself onto the civilians, the sooner he'll be neutralized the better" said Bakugou to Hotta and Izuku while standing up discreetly.

"I will take care of limiting the water damage on the city with Icy hot and evacuate the civilians and the bunch of stupid reporters from the area. In the meantime, Creati and Lemillion you think of a backup plan in case Deku can't approach him. Four Eyes, you stay in support ready to go as soon as you see an urgent situation. Eri you protect yourself and you stay in support too" added Katsuki. And they all parted.

The officials heroes, on their side, struggled. The villain didn't seem to get tired and went on like he was some kind of pressure washer. Nobody could come close to him. He looked like a video game boss but with an unpredictable pattern.

There were Tsukuyomi, the powerful Force Gale, Grape Juice, Endeavor and to their good luck, three members of their own agency : Red Riot, Chargebolt and Uravity.

And there was Aizawa. And it was a problem. He hadn't stopped gaining power over the years and was a formidable opponent. In 3 months it was the only one that had almost been able to catch them in a massive attack of the same kind.

Izuku took Erina with him and Bakugou had Rika. They felt able to fight and protect them at the same time. It was already what they did with Hotta's henchmen who were not the most talented men on the planet.

Hotta, Izuku and Erina walked upstairs to the floor of a building that had been ransacked by the villain to try to reach him. The guy was surfing on a big wave. Midoriya used One for all to climb, his daughter in his back, while Hotta climbed the stairs.

During his journey Midoriya met Kirishima's gaze as he stared at him as if he had not seen him for 20 years. It was only 3 months, but Izuku could understand what shocked him.

They probably looked a little more frightening now. At their first mission as a vigilante, they had exploded their costumes, so it had been necessary to find someone to repair it. Fortunately for them, they were not the only ones in the nation to desert after the leak. Some manufacturers, small independents had simply closed their doors for an indefinite period, not wishing to participate in shenanigans. But they could be counted on the fingers. Izuku's group had stumbled upon someone who had agreed to rework their costumes and accessories and if the available fabric was as strong as the original one they had no choice over the color.

Black.

Their costumes were all black. So it gave them an odd appearance.

The design of Izuku's one was close to what he was used to, but the hood with rabbit ears reminiscent of All Might's locks was longer and he didn't put it over his head. He had some kind of armor over his chest to protect him from direct hits and still had his red sneakers.

With all the worry and lack of sleep he knew he must have had a scary face.

"Izuku ..." The red head murmured more for himself than for Deku.

The latter looked back for a moment and continued on his way.

Once at the top Izuku told Hotta his strategy:

"Good, as he surrounds himself with high-pressure water jet like a fountain, I'll have to cover you so that you can approach him and see him better...I'll jump and you'll hang on to my back and with my quirk I will try to create a passage in this mess, don't miss him...Arf...there are too many heroes down there... when someone good will be sitting at the committee table I hope he will spread them more intelligently."

"What do you mean by "when someone good will be sitting at the comitee table?" Hotta asked, shocked.

"Exactly what that means...when benevolent heroes will sit on the committee we will have won."

"But there will still be a committee?"

"Of course there will be a committee!"

"But you're a vigilant now why would you want a new committee to catch you?"

"I don't intend to remain a vigilant all my life, I've worked hard to get the diploma. I really hope that when the committee is totally replaced, they'll let us back in the system and I would be legally Hero Deku again."

"What ?! seriously?! ... But it's a shitty idea! You disappoint me, I thought you wanted to destroy the system!"

"The corruption of the system, not the system, we need laws and rules to work."

"It's been 3 months and we never understood each other all this time! no, these are unfair rules, we should all be able to use our quirks legally and we should all be free to be heroes without the current system and schools!"

"Are you crazy, you want to let everyone play hero, it's a profession and it must be learned, it cannot be improvised!"

"But the committee has too much power! It is doomed to corruption!"

"I don't think so, not if the right people leads."

"I disagree!"

"Oh well, too bad for you!"

"I want people to be free to protect themselves because I don't think we can count on the government or a structure with power."

"And I think we are obliged, otherwise it's anarchy."

"..."

"WHAT?"

"So you don't want to change the system in place..."

"That's it, I just want to change all the asses sitting on the committee's leather chairs and destroy all traces of banditry in our ranks, god I'm really talking like Katsuki now, are you finished? There is a villain right there! "

"Even if you change the direction there will always be someone to abuse his power!"

"And you must shut up, the heroes are not corrupt for the majority, having them on the committee should be enough to…"

*BANG*

An iron beam crashed in front of them and the building in which they had taken place moved a little.

"We will resume this conversation later, executes the plan!"

Hotta clung to Deku's back and Deku asked Erina to cling to him in the front like a koala. She had to use her quirk as much as possible to target the enemy from a distance if the strategy failed.

Izuku jumped pushing on his legs with the strength of his quirk. He made an impressive jump but by the time they should have gone they were brutally held back. Hotta had grabbed an electrical wire and clung to it. With the shock Erina dropped and Izuku caught her and clung to a rim of the building three meters lower.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" he yelled at Hotta, looking up. The latter swayed back to the building and watched from above.

"I'm sorry but if it's your goal, we haven't the same."

"Are you crazy, did you do that to continue this conversation?!" asked Izuku trying hard not to fall.

"In truth no, I made a decision, I can't team up with you anymore."

"What?"

"Forgive me, it's nothing personal, you're a good guy I can tell, but if you down to keep the system you're on their side."

He gone near Midoriya's hand, who was clinging to avoid falling into the void, his daughter with him, and he put his foot on it.

"Trample my hand as long as you want, I'll let nothing go!" Izuku exclaimed.

Hotta raised his eyebrows and stepped back to grab the electrical wire previously used.

"But do you resist electric shocks?"

Midoriya looked at him in disbelief.

"No way."

And he put it on the hand which obviously, following the received shock, let go.

Midoriya fell from the top of the building, his daughter in his arms. He covered her body with his as best he could and covered himself with his quirk to try to cushion the impact. They hit something and then continued to fall right up on a glass roof that housed a subway. They crashed on the rails and Midoriya coughed.

"Fuck..."

"Daddy language! Rika does not like."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, you?"

"I think without my quirk I would have died."

Suddenly the subway arrived and honked.

Izuku and Erina were suddenly transported by someone and thrown onto the platform. It was Todoroki.

"Shoto!"

"I saw you falling, what happened?!"

"Hotta betrayed us!"

"What?"

But they didn't have time to continue the conversation. Aizawa suddenly arrived on the platform and deprived them of their quirk. He ran to them with the firm intention of capturing them. Izuku took his daughter by the hand and they climbed into the subway. Aizawa watched Shoto run away and chose to focus on Izuku. He got on the train too. Then a game of cat and mouse followed.

Izuku ran up the entire subway under the glare of travelers. The train arrived at the next station and he went out by breaking the door to go faster. He then ran into the station, still followed by Aizawa and hid behind a food stall, a hand on his daughter's mouth. Aizawa slowed down and looked for them as if he had lost them.

A big water wave suddenly arrived in the station and Erina uttered a cry of surprise. Aizawa turned his head in their direction but was propelled by the water. Izuku took the opportunity to run to where he came from, going the opposite way and going up the rails to return to the station from before. He wanted to join his group faster but it was a miscalculation because water rushed into the tunnel too. This villain was definitely one of the worst. Izuku and his daughter ran with full speed. They could see the plateform from where they were. They screamed while running and got there before getting carried away.

When they managed to get out of the subway, however, Aizawa, who had seen him leave in the other direction, fell back on him and immobilized him by suppressing his quirk.

Izuku struggled and managed to take a few meters away, when suddenly he saw a pile of little red lights on his hero's suit. His breathing quickened. He was out of breath and he looked like a small trapped animal. He slowly raised his head in the direction of the bright spots and discovered a team of snipers on a roof. He started to panic. He played many different scenarios in his head to get out of there and none ended well. He took a deep breath and turned to Aizawa, his back to the snipers, his daughter in front of him.

"DO NOT SHOOT!" shouted Aizawa to his men and Izuku jumped.

"Do you team up with police forces on the field now?" Izuku asked.

"A lot of things have changed in 3 months."

"Tell me, are we using lethal weapons to capture people now?"

"Calm down Midoriya, don't do any nonsense. Surrender. You must stop imposing that on your children."

"I protect them from you!"

Aizawa had a pained expression.

"Nothing will happen to you if you come willingly."

"I won't come back while such atrocities take place in the world of heroes!"

"Midoriya...Izuku...I have orders to bring you back but...I'm on your side" he added lower. "Trust me, please ... we're on the same side."

"I won't let them have my children Shota, nor Eri ..."

"We'll protect them, All Might and me, but you have to stop playing the vigilantes before it ends badly and the whole system collapses. Please, Midoriya, you have no idea of the impact that you have on people. Many people start trying to do justice themselves because that is what the symbol of peace does!"

He held out his hand. Midoriya looked at it and before he could take a decision...

...a dull fireshot rang out.

Izuku jumped and opened his mouth before looking down at his abdomen, frowning. He felt the hairs of his arms bristle and a freezing cold invade him in a split second.

"I SAID DON'T SHOOT! WHO SHOOTED FOR FUCK'S SAKE?!" Aizawa shouted at his men before resting his eyes on Izuku and his daughter, paralyzed as he saw that the two had been hit hard and that the bullet had crossed the two bodies until it crashed to the ground next to him.

Izuku fell on his knees in a heartbreaking sound and his daughter lay on the ground holding her shoulder.

"DEKUUUU! ERINNAAAA!" cried Bakugou, sprinting to them.

A little farther on, Hotta seemed satisfied and restored his free will to the sniper whose body he had possessed to force him to shoot at Midoriya.

"I'm sorry little Erina but you were on the way and I cannot leave a hero so strong...on mine" he says with low voice just for himself.

Blood began to soak up Midoriya's suit, which took on an even darker shade. He tried to articulate something to his daughter, but he managed to get only blood out of his mouth. He fell backward on his back.

"DADDY!" Erina cried with ragged breath.

Bakugou ran to their side and collapsed on his knees, he took Erina in his arms.

"Papa, I'm cold..." she complains while her eyes closed. Bakugou put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"It's gonna be ok my love...It's gonna be okay, I'll take care of you..." he said looking at Aizawa with an accusing look. He didn't know where to watch between his daughter who was bleeding and was becoming white and his husband who had been hit in the middle of the abdomen and who was very visibly drowning in his own blood given the amount he was spitting and the horribles guttural noises of choking that he emitted.

He couldn't even speak anymore or focus his eyes on anything. Bakugou pressed one hand on Izuku's wound so he had something left in his body and with his other he pressed his daughter's shoulder.

"Eri...ERIIIII!" he screamed, hoping she heard and ignored the cries of protest from the loves of his life.

Eri arrived as quickly as she could and understood in a flash what Bakugou was waiting of her. Aizawa emerged from his stupor on seeing her and decided to observe before making a decision.

"I...don't control it well under the emotion..."

"JUST DO IT!" Bakugou shouted, putting Eri's hands on his daughter's shoulder.

She focused and managed to heal the wound by rewind Erina's body to its previous state.

Bakugou sighed in relief and yelled at her to do the same thing with Deku. But she had put pressure on herself and all the blood was frightening her. She tried.

"I...I can't...I can't do it!" she sobbed.

At the moment she said that, Izuku began to gasp violently and more blood came out of his mouth and nose.

"DEKU! NO NO NO NO NO!" Bakugou panicked, crashing to his side. "I forbid you to DIE HERE YOU SHITTY NERD!"

Izuku then sank into unconsciousness.

"DEKU!"

"Let me take him" Aizawa said, "let me take him to treat him, we have recovery girl's apprentice with us and she's talented."

"No, he's fucking not going with you!"

"BAKUGOU THINK, THERE IS NO TIME HE NEEDS CARE."

"…"

He slowly got up without looking away from his husband and walked away with a disgusted expression. He nodded to Aizawa.

The latter did two things, first he used his quirk on Bakugou to deprive him of his powers, he kicked him away, lifted the body of Izuku with both arms and then ran away. Endeavor suddenly came out of nowhere and punched the blond in the face. The hero then lifted Erina with one arm before going after Aizawa. The girl began to scream, hitting him with her little fists. A trail of explosion and lava followed their pace. She was trying to fight.

A photo was taken by the reporter Teto at that time.

Ochaco, Denki and Kirishima stopped when they saw the two of them leave the building. And especially seeing Izuku. Honestly, he looked dead.

They saw Bakugou then, sprinting in their wake, insulting the whole country, and they saw that same Bakugou being stopped in his race by a pretty huge magic shield.

"RIKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"MOMO SAID TO LET THEM GO! THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE KILLED IF YOU FOLLOW THEM NOW!"

"MAKE IT DISAPPEAR RIGHT NOW!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

"Fuck..!"

He was crying now, like really crying while pulling at his hair.

Kirishima looked at him a few meters away, mouth ajar.

He took a decision.

Aizawa sprinted to his agency where Recovery Girl Junior, as they liked to call her, was. All Might was there, triyng to be useful and when he saw Izuku's body being brutally placed on a table, his complexion white, he dropped the book he was reading on the floor.

Jenny, because it was her name looked at Aizawa like it was hopeless. But she did her magic anyway. When she'd stabilized him a minimum she transfered him to her operating room. She stayed there for 5 hours, then they transferred Izuku to a room for him to rest. "He's a tough one. I'm really surprised he made it. Maybe what they say about destiny is true because...he wasn't suppose to survive." Jenny commented. Aizawa had told everything to All Might and All Might had punched him in the face. They had continued to discuss however after that. Toshinori stayed at Izuku's bedside all along, caressing his forehead with worry. He knew that as soon as he was well, he was going to be taken away for questioning and surely to be imprisoned. He didn't know what to do. Erina had been placed in restrictive detention because of her quirk (which she was constantly activating) and he felt like the shittiest grandfather ever.

Hours had passed and Midoriya's group had returned to their headquarters. As soon as they had set foot there, Bakugou had taken refuge in his room and had slammed the door like a teenager in crisis.

Which worried the others a lot.

"Bakugou..." said Momo after knocking on his bedroom door. "You have to eat something…"

"Not hungry, leave me alone" he replied.

"I'm sure he's okay, you know Izuku, he's indestructible, and it's Aizawa who got him! Not another agency and you know that All Might hangs there all the time. They will have crowds in front of their offices if they don't make any statement on his health. A reporter posted a picture of the scene on the networks! And for your daughter...it's the same. I'm sure that Aizawa will make sure that nothing bad happens to her. I can't imagine them delivering them to the committee just because... because he wanted to do what is right..."

"..."

She heard a muffled sob and she lowered her meal tray. She had never seen Bakugou so vulnerable. It was a shock. Not knowing if Izuku had made it was the worst.

"You have another little girl who needs you there..." she added referring to Rika.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Momo pinched her lips and went back to the living room with the others.

The night came and Izuku woke up sweating and shaking, his hair stuck on his face. He had the impression that an entire bus filled with ice hockey players had rolled him on his chest. He coughed badly and All Might woke up.

"My boy, you're awake..."

"Where is my daugther?" was the first thing he asked.

"Erina is fine, your friend Eri canceled her wound, she's here at the agency."

"Thanks god...what? She's here? Why...why isn't she with Kacchan... where is Kacchan...and Rika?"

"...They went back to wherever you bunch came from."

"...I thought I died."

"You did not, and all the better because otherwise I would never have been able to look at your mother in the face again."

"..."

"You knew it could happen when you went down that path..."

"...Spare me the sermon, find me some pants and get me out of here."

"I can't Izuku...I understand why you're doing this but...you're going to destroy everything we built, I'm sure..."

"I'm not going to destroy anything, I just want a new committee..."

"Will there still be a committee and heroes if you continue to play the underground vigilantes? There are more and more people who allow themselves things they did not allow before and..."

"...since when do you no longer believe in me?" asked Izuku with his big green eyes wide open.

"...Aw...I believe in you my boy...I truly do but..."

"But nothing...I fight every day, I protect my daughters, I get strangled, beat up, shoot, for the sole reason that I want a healthy justice! For the future of my daughters! I'll explain to people that we need the system, but a good system!"

"Izuku don't try to get up please..."

"Shut up…"

"You have 2 kilometers of dark circles under your eyes and the complexion of a ghost. You'll fall appart before reaching the door."

"If you do not find me pants, I going out with a naked ass!"

"..."

All Might fumbled in the room and handed him a sports tracksuit.

"You're so stubborn! I thought Bakugou was the most stubborn!"

"Kacchan easily changes his mind if he is offered the right arguments, he is not stupid, contrary to what many people think!"

"I do not think that about him and you know it."

"Where is my daughter?"

"Guarded by members of the agency."

"Great, where?"

"..."

"Toshinori...please."

"...1st floor, last door."

"... this is where the custody cells are. I know this agency."

"..."

"...Well, she's Katsuki's daugther so I shoudn't be surprise she ended up there... Thanks All Might, I can't wait for a boring dinner with you."

"... please survive. I love you my boy."

Izuku smiled at him, with the smile of the symbol of peace and leaved. His vision was blurred, in truth. He was completely broken, but he had to find his daughter and get out of there.

In the dark corridors of the first floor, he suddenly fell on someone, he was about to punch him when the man spoke:

"Midoriya, it's me!"

"Ki...Kiri?"

"Yes, it's me, you look awful!"

"...What are you doing here, it's Aizawa's agency..."

"I know, I came with the Bakusquad, we took out Erina, we were looking for you...we came to save you and join you."

"What ?! Do you join us? Did you resign?"

"Yes."

"But Kiri, and Nori-kun?"

"...He will understand one day I hope...that it was daddy's duty."

Izuku, with the pressure accumulated, the medicine and the pain began to cry.

"Hey hey, don't do the crybaby on me, you have Bakugou for that!"

"But Kiri!"

"Let's get out before everyone we knocked out wakes up, can you walk faster?"

"... No. And I think I'm on drugs, there are two of you."

Kirishima pursed his lips and put him on his back.

"Cling onto me hard!"

And he rushed to the exit.

Outside, they were put in a car and Izuku went all the way like an octopus against Erina while giving directions to their fortress house.

When they arrived, they saw Bakugou sitting on his motorcycle, his helmet in his hand talking to Lida and Mirio. It seemed like they were in the middle of a presentation to show him why riding alone on a motorcycle in the middle of the night to kill Endeavor and bring Deku back was not a smart idea. Rika seemed to be arguing too, and it seemed that the only reason why Bakugou had not left yet was because she was talking.

They stopped abruptly when they saw cars arriving. Bakugou put down his helmet and got up when he recognized Kirishima's red car. The latter came out and gave him an apologetic smile and a wave of his hand. Erina ran out of the car and threw herself into her father's arms. Bakugou hugged her as hard as he could and instinctively he searched for Deku. Izuku got out of the car with the help of Mina.

Bakugou gently placed his daughter on the ground and ran to him. He threw himself into his arms and squeezed him. Izuku started crying again when smelling the familiar scent of his husband. They fell to the ground because they no longer held on their legs. The blond was stroking his hair, crying silently. He kissed his neck and then hid his nose in his hair. The group gave them a little bit of privacy.

Bakugou pulled back and took his face in his hands.

"...you always have to finish on an hospital bed."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you okay?"

"Mostly, Recovery Girl Junior seems to be good at what she do."

"...you still look dead."

"I'm not though!" and Izuku made that laugh that Bakugou was madly in love with. He kissed him on the mouth and lifted him back inside.

As he passed the full Bakusquad he shouted at them.

"YOU TOOK YOUR TIME ASSHOLES!"

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Easy cash

**Chapter 7 : Easy cash**

When he came back to what had been his "home" since more than 3 months Midoriya cried again.

His friends hugged him, trying not to hurt him, and he briefly explained what had happened to him after the incident. Once the emotional reunion past he went to the kitchen under the eye of his companions.

"I'm hungry, I'm so hungry, tell me there is leftovers!" he begged.

"There is, beef nooddles" Shoto said, wiping his nose with his sleeve in a very un Shoto like motion. Yes he had cried. He took a bowl from the top of a shelf.

"Thanks god!"

"Thanks Momo, she cooked it."

But Izuku didn't wait for the bowl and began to swallow the thing right from the tupperware, his head in the open fridge.

"Are you sure you're okay Izuku?" Momo asked, seeing Shoto's constiped face with his bowl hang in the empty space.

"Yeah!... I'm just super hungry! Super tired, and in great pain!"

"Why do you say these things, which are negative things I feel like I need to remind you, with a big smile?" Mina asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Because I'm high!" he replied, a noodle in his mouth.

"Ah, this is an explanation."

"I think they gave him a pretty big amount of drugs, you know for the pain and all" Kirishima explained. "He was even whiter than that when I passed him in that hallway...and he was a little strange in the car too."

Bakugou sat on the couch near Mina and sat his daughters close to him. The two didn't want to let go of eachother since the minute they were reunited. He looked at Izuku with concern.

"Relax Bakubro!" exclaimed Mina, "He survived!"

She was expecting a typical Bakugou reaction but it never came. Instead he answered with a small "Mh" and focused his attention back on his daughters.

Izuku came to the middle of the living room to eat his dish, and when he had finished he declared after a silence:

"I'm going to be sick!"

And he ran to the bathroom to throw up everything he just had. Bakugou and Todoroki went with him to help. The blond ran his hand through his back and then into his hair to hold it back and when Todoroki wanted to do the same thing, Bakugou removed his hand violently.

"Don't touch him!" he shouted, putting his hands back on Izuku. Shoto watched him annoyingly and just crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"I may have gone a little fast...maybe Recovery Girl Junior wasn't finished with me..." Izuku said sniffing loudly.

"Shitty hair would have come to get you anyway, come on, we'll clean you up and put you to bed, just so you can survive one more day" Bakugou said, helping him walk to his room.

They had the master suite of the house they shared with their daughters. And so there was, hitched to the room, a small bathroom. The blond stripped his husband of his tracksuit and raised his eyebrows at the size of the bandage on his chest.

"It's going to be difficult to dress up for a while..." he commented.

"You'll have the pleasure of following the evolution of my next big scar!"

"You've got so much that you don't need tattoos anymore to look badass."

"Yeah I'm too badass...because of me my daughter had almost died."

"...It wasn't because of you, it was because of shitty Aizawa."

"I should have protected her better...I should have..."

Bakugou silenced him by kissing him tenderly, several times in small jerks. They exchanged a glance and the blond traced the dark circles under his eyes with his fingers with a stern look.

"We chose to take them with us, we knew the risks, now we have to assume. There is no point in regretting and saying that we should have left them with their grandparents. It's all done. The only thing we can do is work our asses off so that this situation doesn't drag on any further ok?"

"..ok" Izuku replied with a tired smile.

"Good, I'll take off that shit now."

Izuku gritted his teeth when he tore the bandage. Bakugou was shocked by the injury.

"...It looks bad right? Do I look ugly now?"

Bakugou looked at him with surprise. Izuku, with his ridiculously silky curly hair (well, ok not right now), his big shining green eyes and those damn freeckles asked him if he was ugly now.

"Yeah! ugly as hell!"

"You're mean!"

"You know you're pretty deep shit! Now get in the shower!"

After that Bakugou helped him to dress up the wound again and ordered him to sleep.

When he closed the door of the room, the others were all absorbed by the television.

A news channel was broadcasting images of the angry population. Many people were protesting against the leadership of heroes since the leakage of illegal activities and many accused the government of killing the symbol of peace, the only one by the general opinion, with those who followed him, to be a true hero. People were divided, but the vast majority were clearly in favor of the heroes who had chosen to abandon ship, which they said was a sign of rebellion against the bad behavior of the committee.

Bakugou hoped that Izuku's mother had learned that he was alive from the mouth of All Might and not the television. He breathed exasperatedly and watched his daughters. They were playing with Mina and Kirishima. His gaze then turned to Todoroki. He had to talk to him.

"Hey, fuckface, come with me for a sec'!"

"Is he talking to me right now?" Todoroki replied, looking at Momo.

"Yes stupid, come on hurry up!"

Todoroki sighed but followed him to a room next door. The blond closed the door behind him and invited him to sit down. Shoto frowned, he didn't know what to expect. He didn't sit.

"Izuku told me that you made a move on him."

Shoto bit his lip but did not change his expression.

"Never touch him again against his will or I kill you, understood?"

"..."

"Ok, now, how can I help?" the blond suddenly asked and Shoto took a step back.

"Excuses me?"

"You love Izuku, but Izuku is with me, but he loves you, as a friend, you're his buddy. So I don't want him to be sad about you going far away for the only fucking reason that you can't have an interest to somebody who is single."

"It's not your decision, when all this shit is over, I'll change agency and I'll go away, it's the best for me."

"The best thing for you is to find someone, someone else."

"And you're going to play matchmaker. Have you been launching a start-up in secret?

"Shut up, I just want to find a solution so that you don't have to leave!"

"...Well, I wish there was one too!"

And he got up and left. Bakugou growled in frustration.

Deku slept for 4 hours and then arrived in the living room furiously while the others had took the opportunity to discuss of these past 3 months.

He stood in the middle of everyone, raised a finger and said:

"I've been thinking."

"Good, are you still high?" asked Bakugou, a glass of water in his hand.

"In truth, we should be part of the commitee!"

"...ok, you're still high."

"No! I'm not! Listen to me! If we replace the members of the committee with other people, let's say heroes, and have them confess their crimes, even if we could do that...behind that, to annihilate all the banditry put in place, how long would it take and under whose orders ? Who will appoint the substitutes? Would they be any better actually? ...that's what Hotta is afraid of. "

Bakugou put down his glass and crossed his arms to encourage him to develop his thought.

"I want the world of heroes to be clean and cleaned fast. I can't continue imposing this lifestyle to the girls, Erina almost died! Without Eri, she would be! I want the world of heroes to be such that we dreamed about it when we were kids. I want people to trust this system and I want to be sure that we get our positions back as heroes once things are settled. Who better than us to achieve this?"

"You say that as if becoming an official member of the committee was an easy thing. These guys are old, rich and they have connections in government and elsewhere, and we're not even heroes anymore... and now we know that on top of it, they're into dirty stuff..." Eijirou replied, wrapping his arms around Denki.

"But it must annoy the government that some of their actions have been made must feel threatened by the people who are rebelling too. I think if someone else takes power, it's a win for them... "

"Well, why don't they investigate then? They do nothing." Denki asked.

"Maybe they can't, maybe the committee members keep them on a leash...have means of pressure and that's why they don't act on it."

"It's very nice, but I still don't see how we can become part of only way is if, number 1, the government relieves them of their duties, which they clearly have not the intention of doing, or, number 2, that they resign themselves and appoint successors" Shoto enumerated, settling next to Bakugou, who moved away a little.

"Exactly!" Midoriya answered, looking a little crazy.

"..."

"And how are we going to make them do that?" Sero asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Not us, Hotta, Hotta has the power to do that, he can have them write handwritten letters of resignation, have them name successors in public, and have them leave the country, or worse! with his quirk!" Midoriya exclaimed, looking for something with his eyes.

"Wait, wait" said Kirishima, hands in the air, "Hotta like Hotta the villain ? The puppeteer?...But didn't that guy push you from the top of a building?"

"...he did" commented Midoriya while finding the object of his desires : the cookie box.

"I'm sure it's him for the fireshot too" Bakugou added furiously. "Reporters said that the sniper felt like he was possessed and that he shot in spite of himself, nobody believes him except me."

"People don't stop tweeting about you Midoriya, they see you as their new martyr" Denki added while on his phone.

"But I'm not dead!"

"Well, you look dead on the photo the reporter took" said the blond.

"When you'll reappear in public they'll say that you've risen!" joked Kirishima.

"You're gonna be their new jesus!" Mina burst out laughing.

"What?...Stop it already...I'll go put on foundation..." Midoriya replied, blushing.

"It's a crazy plan, but it can work, but it's kind of a villain plan, I do not really like it" Lida said, giving Eri a little blanket.

"We have to make a move first, and nobody will suffer at the end of the story...well beside them. We can strip them of their resources, give all their fortune to organisations if we want to" said Katsuki without taking his eyes off Izuku, who was engulfing chocolate cookies.

"That's still nice" Todoroki began, "but how do you convince Hotta to do this for us? From what you said he doesn't want the hero system anymore so he'll probably refuse to help keep it going."

"... Oh, he'll refuse, for sure, he tried to kill me for it" Izuku replied, pointing at him with a cookie.

"Then what?"

"Neito Monoma."

"No way!"

"He comes with us, he copies his quirk, does the work we need and he leaves. We need their resign letter to be handwritten and sign" Izuku explained after swallowing.

"And how do you convince HIM to help us?" Kirishima asked.

"...with money!" said Midoriya.

"..."

"Yes it can work."

"Let's do that."

"He'll do it for money..."

They further substantiated their plan and decided that for some credibility it was necessary for the appointed successors to be renowned. They also questioned the need to have several successors. Because the more people there were, the harder it would be to control them.

They had to put in someone whose presence would appease people and the government. They also needed someone who would agree to reinstate them and work with them.

The answer seemed obvious to Izuku.

"All Might, let's choose All Might, who better than the ex-symbol of peace? ... And he will re-integrate us, if he wants to survive my mother and Aunty Mitsuki..."

"Ok, so they give the succession, and after what? They will contest it! They will say that they were forced by us to do it!" remarked Seto.

"They won't remember anything because we are going to use a third person" Izuku began, he had thought of everything. "Except she's a villain, so I hesitate a little."

"Are you talking about Suzie Legacy?" Lida asked.

Suzie was a villain they had captured 3 years ago. A tall women, with ice blue eyes and dark hair. She had a crush on Bakugou. She was currently imprisoned on their own premises and had the power to alter memories. And it was extremely convenient, that she was in their agency.

"We can make her escape, as long as we are vigilantes, and use her to modify their memory of the events...even make them believed that's what they wants."

"Ok It's not a vigilant plan anymore, it's a villain plan now!" Lida said, shaking his head. "It's bad Midoriya! It's like a coup d'etat."

"I have no other idea Lida: It's for the greater good? For the plan to work, committee members need to understand nothing of what happened to them, they have to wake up one morning to unemployment and know nothing. They need to be deprived of their resources, and we will have control of all their illicit activities at once! And then we make all of it desappear and poeple stop suffering because of heroes!"

"I think it's a good plan, but it means making an alliance with a villain" insisted Lida. "...But I guess...when I see all they did...we have to do it."

"Thank you Lida" answered Midoriya. "We have to find Hotta now."

"I know where to find him, I'll have to make him believe that I'm on his side, he's confident in me, and I'm bringing him wherever you want" Eri said.

"It seems almost too simple," said Mina.

"And yet..."

"How do you contact Monoma, and how do you get Suzie out of prison?" asked Mirio who was speaking for the first time.

"...We need the help of Uraraka, Tsuyu and Jiro. It would be so much easier, they have access to everything within the agency" said Izuku.

"They have chosen not to resign, I doubt that after all that they are giving up their careers now..." Kirishima said as he sat down, thinking the plan was failing already.

"No, I know Uraraka, if I explain her my plan...she will surely accept to help. I think she refused to resign because she though it was not a good way to restore peace in our ranks but if she thinks we have a real chance to take power over the situation ... she will follow me, she's smart." Izuku said confidently.

"..."

"What drugs did they give you at Aizawa's so that you could come up with a plan like that?" Denki asked, stunned.

"... Hope" Midoriya replied, smiling at the memory that All Might had let him go without alerting anyone, out of love for him.

Izuku, later, called his ex-agency and fell on Ochaco. She set him on fire when she recognized his voice, but then she listened to him afterwards. He explained all his plan and as he had planned, she accepted directly after about 1 minute of thinking.

"Deku-kun...it's madness but I'll follow you, because you'll do it anyway with or without me, and without me you'll fail."

"Thank you Uraraka ..."

"Yeah, well, we'll talk about it again!"

She took charge of contacting and bribing Monoma. They took the risk of revealing the plan to him, but in any case without him there was no plan. As expected he agreed once a heavy sum was promised to him, and because he, too, wanted a healthy heroic world (but it was also a lot for the money).

She then asked Tsuyu and Jiro to stay at the agency. As Ochaco was the current leader, both refused and Tsuyu volunteered to sacrifice her career by releasing the criminal for the sake of the operation. Suzie was promised a sentence remission if she helped. She gladly accepted because she had 10 years left to do.

Everything seemed to be working. There was only to stuck Hotta somewhere and force him to follow them on D-day.

They waited a month longer for Izuku to recover and everyone to be well prepared. It had also taken that time for Izuku to get a new hero suit. It was green this time.

The tension within the population was more intense than ever. Aizawa publicly gave the news that the symbol of peace was alive and in the wild but since nobody had seen him since, he was accused of lying.

On the eve of the operation, they had everyone packed in their little house that was starting to get really small. Tsuyu had joined them with Suzie and Monoma and they had a big meal all together.

It was a completely crazy scene.

"Do you have any idea when I last ate something good?" Suzie asked, teeth in a chicken wing.

"Hotta complained about the food too ... Is it that bad?" Lida asked, worried about the quality of his prison.

"By the way, Suzie, just so you know, I put in the alcohol you've been drinking for a while, a little amount of the anti-quirk powder that Hotta had from who knows where. So don't try anything. It's useless. Just follow the plan and you'll get your sentence remission" said Bakugou, drinking his tea.

"Mh...so that's why it wasn't working..."

"Oh my, I hope it will be alright tomorow" Tsuyu commented.

"It's too silly that you're gay anyway Ground Zero...like really! and you're a daddy too, I didn't even know, it's sexy!" exclaimed Suzie.

"Papa, what does sexy mean?" Erina suddenly asked, pointing to her father with her Creati chopsticks.

Bakugou almost spit out his meat.

"It means who is sexually attractive" Rika calmly explains to her sister, eating a little bit of rice.

Izuku opened his mouth and Bakugou dropped his piece of meat.

"Wow, and you know what it really means Rika-chan?" Mina suddenly asked with a laugh.

"That means Suzie wants to do some adult stuff with Papa."

"OKAY WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?" asked the blond, red as a tomato.

"...On the Internet."

"Of course, the internet."

"I knew we shoudn't have bought them smartphones."

"We're not going to have that conversation again."

"But that give them access to a lot of stuff. Too much stuff."

"Well and they can call us when they need us."

"Do you want us to leave so you can fix your parenting issues?" Mina asks.

"Sorry" Izuku said.

"You're really smart Rika," Mirio said to change the subject. "What do you want to do later?"

"I want to be a hero and protect people with my shield!"

The assembly smiles at this genuine answer. Izuku looked at his daughter with admiration and then glanced at Bakugou and they looked at each other with love and pride.

"I want to be a hero too!" Erina said, wanting attention on her. "I'm going to melt all the bad guys, you too, Suzie, if you do anything wrong!"

They laughed, except Suzie, and they finished eating.

They had agreed to act early the next morning. They would capture Hotta, would make him eat the little anti-quirk powder (that Izuku had always carefully kept in a drawer of the house) and they would tie him up. They knew that the committee had an official meeting to manage the crisis in the morning. Just the three of them, because they were only 3. 3 men with as much power as a head of state. It was crazy to see how easy they were to reach from the moment someone in their ranks betrayed. Ochaco got the information just like that, and shared it with Deku just like that. It was all the more important to restore confidence in this industry.

They would leave with Mirio, who would open all doors by crossing through them. Izuku, who was a little bit the brain of the operation and who had chosen to go himself because it was his plan. Bakugou and Shoto came to support the situation in case of trouble and because "I'm not fucking let you do that without me", Monoma, who was to copy the quirk of Hotta and use it to make the committee resign, Eri, who was coming to capture Hotta and in support and finally Suzie who had to fuck with their brain to earn her remission. And they should leave, quickly, after that, then contact All Might. It was the plan.

Since Izuku and Bakugou had to get up early the next day, the girls slept with Momo so as not to be woken up too early. The blond took the opportunity to make love to Izuku as if it was the last time. He had slowly undressed him and had put some music to cover the noises. They kissed until they ran out of air. Bakugou was so passionate that Izuku was blushing and could not help but groan. Katsuki took him by the waist and gripped his skin so hard it would leave marks. They devoured each other, their tongues intertwining sensually.

"I love you!" Izuku said, making Bakugou mouth vibrate. The blond frowned and kissed him even harder.

"Kacchan, do you remember that mission you had to do in Australia?" Izuku suddenly said as Bakugou had started to penetrate him.

"Yeah ... what of it?"

"I missed you so much."

"... It was a long time ago ..."

"I feel like that right now."

"... I'm right here."

"I know, but I can't explain it, you're right here ... and I miss you so much" said Izuku, succumbing to the emotion.

"Shht," Katsuki replied, stroking his face. "You're just stressed for tomorrow, but nothing will happend either to me or you, ok?"

"..."

"We're pro."

"I feel like I want more with you" Izuku said while mirroring Bakugou's words. It touched him in the heart.

"...I want more too. I don't know how to be more."

"I want to build something with you."

"... An agency?"

"Something, just the two of us."

"People will say that we're too fusionnal again. That it's unhealthy."

"Maybe it is. To feel like that. But I don't care, fuck people."

"Language" said Bakugou, smiling, before going down to kiss him hard.

Both were up at dawn. It was 6:00. The commitee held his meeting at 8. Bakugou checked his bike in front of the house and sat on it in the wrong direction just to sit Midoriya in front of him and face him. Still a little in the mood of the day before, they began to kiss. Like two teenagers with tongues and hands lost in hair. After something like 10 minutes, a hoarse cough popped them out of their bubble.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think we have to go now" Eri said in her hero suit.

"What is the percentage of success of the mission?" Monoma asked as he watched Bakugou get on his bike in the right direction.

"Let's say...58%? There can be a lot of surprises" said Izuku before putting on his helmet and clinging to Bakugou.

"Oh...I don't like surprises" Monoma just answered, not 100% sure anymore he wanted to be part of the adventure, but he didn't deflate.

They were dressed in civilian clothes to go unnoticed but they wore their hero costumes underneath.

They all left by various motorized means like a small gang to the place of rendezvous with Hotta. Eri had spent most of the month with him to put him in trust, and she found a pretext to take him to an isolated place where he was ambushed, bound and gagged. He stared at Eri with disgust.

"Well ... you'll think of me the next time you try to kill one of my friends!" she had started. "I told you about my history with Deku...you could have seen it coming but you preferred to think with your dick!"

Bakugou looked at the heroine as if it was her daughter who had said an obscenity. Izuku just smiled in front of so much devotion and swung Hotta into one of their cars.

For now it was going as planned.

When they arrived in front of the comitee building, a first problem arised. A crowd of indignant people was there and blocked the entire tower. Surely they camped for days in protest.

"Ok, we're going through the roof, we can't go through the underground..." Izuku decided, putting the hood of his sweatshirt on his head. "But we have to go up without this crowd seeing us...and we're too many..."

They were thoughtful until they recognized Shinso within he crowd. Izuku and Shinso never developped a close friendship but they had deep respect for eachother. The green haired man glanced at Bakugou and Todoroki and they did "no" with their head when they guessed his intentions. Izuku ignored them and made his way to Shinso when the latter isolated himself from the crowd.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. He was so stubborn! Why ask for their opinion if it was to discard it?!

Midoriya approached and show his face to him. Shinso opened his eyes wide with surprise. Izuku put his hand on his friend's wrist and whispered to him:

"I need to climb at the top of the building without being seen, help me please."

Shinso watched him for a moment without saying anything. It was like he was hesitating between helping him or giving the alert.

"You know me" Izuku added simply. And just that sentence seemed to convince Shinso.

When you spend your life being good with people, sometimes life gives it all back to you.

Shinso swallowed and nodded. He forced people to gather on one side of the building screaming that a celebrity was there. The people being what they were all moved to see. That gave a window to the group of Midoriya who took the opportunity to quietly climb on the roof of the building.

Then they made Mirio pass to the other side of the roof door and he opened it to everyone from inside.

"It's pretty cool to play heroes for once" Suzie said, clinging to the walls and they asked her to shut up.

They continued on their way and from there nothing happen as planned…

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Times up

Chapter 8 : Times up

They rushed into the glazed corridors of the offices trying to be as discreet as possible, and with the group they were, it wasn't an easy task. Hotta's eyes were hidden by a big blindfold to prevent him from using his quirk and he had to be guided. But he wasn't very cooperative and sometimes had to be dragged like a dog refusing to go on his walk. Izuku had also forced him to swallow whatever was left of small anti-quirk powder they had since the moment they really met in case he managed to get rid of the blindfold.

Suzie on her side, had to touch people with the palm of her hand to activate her power. They simply put some gloves on her and wrapped tape around it. They had then handcuffed her.

Izuku knew exactly where the meeting was going to be hold, because it was always held in the same place and it was no secret. Again, it's easier to betray a friend than an enemy, you know him better. On the way there, Bakugou and Todoroki made themselves busy with making sure all the security cameras burst in hell.

Twice they nearly got caught however, and Monoma was getting more and more on their nerves.

"The more I think about it, the more I feel like this plan is crap" he said when they took stairs to go one floor below.

"You shut the fuck up! It's partly because of you that we have to do it like this! You can't control your damn quirk more than 5 minutes! Because of that we have to take this crazy asshole with us for him to be within reach!" Bakugou said, trying to whisper and pointing to Hotta, "10 years and you have not evolved!" he added.

"That's not true. He's able to use any quirk, even very complicated, and control it in record time! It takes years to master our own and he does it just like that, I find it impressive!" Midoriya said, gesturing for them to rush into another corridor.

"Don't encourage him shitty nerd!" Bakugou accused, placing his hand on Suzie's mouth, which for the sixth time was going to give her opinion when nobody asked.

"You all make a very tiring team I have to say" exclaimed Mirio.

"I know it's not an ideal plan. I wish Shinso could have been an option, it would have been easier" Izuku explained to answer Monoma's accusations. "Especially now that I know he would have helped, honestly I didn't think he would agree" he continued.

"And you went to see him anyway?" Bakugou asked.

"Anyway, Hotta's quirk is more powerful on every level" added Izuku.

"Don't ignore me stupid nerd!" Bakugou shouted.

"Tone down Bakugou, you'll get us caught!" Shoto exclaimed as he passed before him.

Bakugou was about to scream at him and Midoriya put a hand on his mouth just in time.

Suddenly, they heard a foolish number of high-pitched voices coming in their directions.

"What the hell is this?" Bakugou whispered, panicking.

"Sounds like children's voices..." Mirio commented.

"It sounds like...a student's class" Izuku said mortified.

"They're coming here!" Shoto exclaimed.

Izuku opened the first door within reach and put everyone inside, it was a file storage room. They barely fitted. As Deku closed the door, the horde arrived in the hallway. A jaded woman's voice was heard.

"...good and now here is the floor where the committee meetings are held...this is where the big decisions are made!" she said, trying to sound cheerful, but they could hear only tiredness in her voice.

It was a class of little kids on a school trip. Lucky them! And it seemed that despite the accusations that hung over the committee, it didn't prevent schools from doing visits! Izuku thought it was crazy and he would do some research on this school so he wouldn't send his girls there.

"Okay, stay there a few minutes, I have to make a phone call" the teacher said suddenly, and Izuku half-opened his mouth. They had no time to lose. They all looked at each other and tried to stay quiet. As long as the children were there they couldn't go out.

After a few minutes they heard a kid exclaim:

"Anyway, the best hero is Endeavor!"

"That's stupid! Endeavor he's as old as the world! He could be your grandpa! His son is better! he's more stylish and he can make fire and ice!"

"No no no, Deku is the coolest, he's the symbol of peace!"

"Mom says he's no more a hero!"

"He'll always be a hero! He said so on his twitter!"

"The best is Ground Zero, he makes explosions!"

"Ground Zero is gay!"

"Yeah, well Deku too!"

"Yeah so the best is Endeavor!"

"I swear to you, if our girls says dumb things like that I disown them" Bakugou whispered.

"We're wasting too much time" Izuku whispered, "It's been 10 minutes they're here...how long that phone call's gonna be? Eri, how long the powder we gave Hotta is suppose to last?"

"About 30-40 minutes, it sucks already..." she replied.

"If we stay here and he can re-use his quirk...we are all dead" said Izuku, looking at his -now-worst enemy since he throw him from a building and maybe shot him- with a hard look.

"I can burst his head if needed..." Bakugou said.

"We are not villains, we don't hit people when they are tied up and defenseless!"

"As you wish" answered Bakugou sarcastically.

They waited another two minutes before Suzie spoke again:

"Bakugou, how was your first kiss with Midoriya?"

"Why the fuck are you asking that?!"

"It was on a training ground in UA" said Todoroki.

"Why are YOU answering the damn question?" asked the blond angrily.

"You did this outside where everyone could see, so I share my experience" Shoto justified himself.

"Tell me!"

"They fought as usual, to train, and at the end, Bakugou won, and they were on the floor, and there was a weird sexual tension and they just kissed. But it wasn't an innocente cute kiss..."

"Bakugou! Your first kiss was a hungry kiss? So hot!" laughed Suzie.

"We have to get out of here, oh look! up there! there is an air duct, I think we fit" Izuku said.

"Okay, we'll go through there but I warn you all motherfuckers, no one dares to look at Deku's ass" Bakugou ordered.

"Why would we want to look at his ass?!" Monoma asked.

"Because it's a nice ass" Shoto replied.

"I admit I understand why you married him Bakugou" Suzie added.

"What exercises do you do to have it so bounced?" Mirio asked.

"I just told you not to watch his ass and you're all there making comments about it?!" Bakugou said irritated.

"His suit is so tight it's hard not to look! Oh it could be a distraction technique against villains! The ass of justice!" Suzie joked.

"You're saying "ass" too many times!" Eri complains.

"You know what? I'm going to go last" Izuku said, helping people get into the vent.

They jostled each other in the pipes.

They reached the meeting room and stood outside the door. The surroundings were empty for now, it was still early even if crazy schools were on trip. It seemed that the committee had already started its meeting. They looked at each other one last time and entered to execute the plan they had repeated many times.

The three men immediately turned to the door.

"What does it mean..."

Monoma touched Hotta's shoulder and executed his quirk. The men froze and he made them stand.

"Sorry for that, but your shenanigans are coming to an end now, we need real heroes at the head of the committee" Izuku said before pulling out blank sheets. "Make them write the letters Monoma".

They proceeded to the first part of the plan. When it was done Midoriya put the letters away. They made various phone calls then using the members's own smartphones. They called government members and several of their banks to make transfers.

They discovered by quickly browsing said phones full of strange and suspicious contacts. They looked through a few exchanges of messages just as quickly and the facts and evidence of their traffic were there.

"Good, now Suzie, i'm going to free you, do your part of the job please" asked Midoriya going near her.

"Deku, I think Hotta can reuse his quirk!" Eri cut him out, seeing Hotta focus with all his might to see something through the blindfold. He was gesticulating like a sick man trying to make it fall.

"I'm freezing him, too bad for him if I hurt him" declared Shoto turning to him.

Upon hearing Shoto, Hotta made a drastic decision. He tilted his body forward and aimed at a sharp corner of the meeting table. He opened his forehead and eyelid on the piece of furniture by falling on it, which at the same time cut off the fabric of the blindfold.

Shoto managed to freeze only his right leg before Hotta used his quirk. It happened very quickly. He instantly made everyone in the room froze in place. He moved Eri to make her untie him and remove his gag. He then said coldly, one eye dripping with blood:

"Now I'm the one who's in charge, you want those morons to get away with nothing? Like, come on, let's get them to resign and then we'll trust justice? Please, are you kids? I'm the only one who can save people from the deception of the hero world! "

He took no risks and took control of Monoma's body to make him throws his head violently against the wall. It was an instant K.O.

He then took possession of Mirio's body, which seemed to be able to use his quirk a little because of the way he was sinking into the ground. He also made him say "hi" to the wall violently. Double K.O.

He then watched the other participants furiously.

He forced the 3 members of the committee to stand back up and to the horror of Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto, Suzie and Eri, he committed the irreparable. He forced the first man to break a water glass and then had him pick up a piece of it before ordering him to cut his own throat with it. Blood spurted on the face of Eri and Izuku who were closest and if they could have screamed they would have done it. He then did exactly the same thing to the two others who all fell dead on the too white carpet of the office.

He then turned to Suzie and pull her hair. He broke her neck with a sharp blow. The remaining group was starting to have cold sweats and Shoto thought he was going to faint when he saw him turn to Bakugou and Midoriya and staring at them each one at a time like he was in some kind of tennis play. He stepped back and said:

"It's a pity Midoriya, really, if you had the courage to do what I just did, to bring justice, we could have worked together."

He then controlled Katsuki's body to force him to give Midoriya a huge punch right in the face. Unable to defend himself, Midoriya took it full force and was propelled back. His body banged against a metal storage case before hitting the ground hard.

Todoroki was scared for a moment that it had knocked him out but he could see he was still conscious. Bakugou's body was shaking, he was clearly trying to fight against the quirk. But without any apparent success because Hotta had him bend down and start beating Izuku up. Repeatly. The scene was unbearable for the rest. Hotta may have tired at one point because he changed the struggle side and ordered Izuku's body to hit the now motionless Katsuki's.

"That is for betraying me Eri, you're going to watch your friends suffer a little!" he threw at her.

Hotta couldn't control people quirks simply because he didn't know at all how their users activated them. But after moving the bodies for awhile he could easily trigger things randomly. That's how he triggered One for all without predicting it. Midoriya kicked Katsuki to the end of the room.

A "no!" left Izuku's mouth despite the influence of Hotta. It was hard for him to make them perform complicated moves while depriving them of other senses such as speech.

The blond came crashing against the opposite wall in a disturbing sound of smashed concrete, broken glass from previously hung frames and broken ribs. Clearly that hit he took from the front without any protection could have been deadly.

He made Katsuki get up however, and made him sprint to Midoriya to tackle him on the ground. Again inert, the body of the smallest received the shock at 100%. They couldn't think at all to find a solution, they could only suffer, there was no time out.

Katsuki's body was starting to sweat dangerously, and Midoriya knew it only needed one pressure in the right place for the fight to end instantly in an explosion. Katsuki was only attacking without protecting himself so he would have just died too.

The symbol of peace began to lose hope when he felt Katsuki's smoking hands burn his lips and cheeks with his quirk. Hotta probably wanted to end it all because he forced Katsuki to smother Izuku with both hands.

The hero felt like when Salem had tried to strangle him.

Eri couldn't move but tears could be seen running down her cheeks. Todoroki was trying so hard to move that he could a little, but Hotta held him tight.

Mirio and Monoma were still K.O. and the others...still dead. The situation seemed desperate when suddenly a loud bang sounded in the air and Hotta collapsed to the ground. His grip on the others instantly vanished and Bakugou removed his hands in the second. He then lay down on his side and stroked Izuku's face, the latter breathed heavily.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"

Eri threw herself into Shoto's arms to find comfort. The latter embraced her without taking his eyes off All Might who was standing in front of them in his little frail body, an iron bar in his hand now covered with blood.

Bakugou glanced at Izuku, who was crying like the crybaby he was. He tried to make him laugh.

"I swear to you, if i've burnt one of the damn freckes, I kill myself!"

And Izuku smiled nervously but the pain kept him from doing more. He straightened up on his elbows and looked at All Might and Hotta. Hotta was dead instantly. The hero of his childhood stepped forward and held out his hands.

"Come my children."

They both grabbed him and straightened up with difficulty. Izuku placed his hands on the top of his head, seeing the corpses of the committee members, Hotta and Suzie.

"I swear it's not what was planned...no one was supposed to be hurt! We just wanted to have control to put an end to their actions...so that people like Eri are free and safe and for the heroes not to be part of the problem and and and... "

"My boy, my boy, my boy!"

He took him by the shoulders as if he was still 15 years old.

"I know all this, well, not the details, but seeing the people in this room it's easy to guess your plan. What is done is done, we have to put this situation to our advantage now that it exists. It's out of the question that you take responsibility for that."

"But..."

"I will not let you ruin your lives by pride, you have too much to bring to the world to stop now, tell me your plan in 2 minutes, hurry up, my boy."

Izuku complied with embarrassment. He couldn't help glancing at Hotta and the other corpses. When his head turned too much towards the bodies, All Might put his chin back to him with a wave of his hand.

He was in shock and could not concentrate.

"Ok, I understand the plan, it could have worked, but making me head of the committee..."

"You would be perfect and at worst you can give the position to another later..." Izuku encouraged.

"Ok...ok...We're going to change the dates on the resignation letters, it should not be from today, then we'll put all this on the back of Hotta Soseki and Suzie Legacy. We'll make people believe that it was a villain attack that went wrong, that they killed each other. As for us, we've never been here, is it clear? When I'm officially appointed, I'll give you back your hero's license."

Izuku cried hotly.

"I don't want to lie...I can't..."

"It's for the best...Izuku, your plan was risky but the one we had with Aizawa could have taken years to come to life. And during that it is true that people are suffering, we know the extent of their actions. You have just acted according to your principles.

These 3 may have died but...hundreds, thousands of others people will live thanks to you, even if you didn't want a conclusion like that."

Bakugou came to stick to Izuku's back to comfort him and engulfed his head in the hollow of his neck.

So they fled like thieves and All Might executed his own plan.

Todoroki carried Mirio and Izuku carried Monoma with Eri. Thankfully both were breathing. Bakugou lagged behind them and didn't speak.

"Kacchan..." Izuku worried.

"Don't worry shitty nerd, I'm just a little sore in the chest, your quirk is no fucking joke. Do you think the burns on your face are serious?"

"...I guess I'll look even more badass..."

"Let me use my quirk!" Eri asked with determination.

"Eri."

"No, that's enough, I can control it right now, I can give you back your body form before. I can try to go back before your first thigh injury!"

"..."

"Do it. After all, it's abuse day today!" allowed Bakugou, "Do me first, I think I have something perforated, I feel like something liquid is flowing in my chest, it's a bad sign and I don't want to end up on a wheelchair or something, so do it!"

Deku thought that Katsuki really had to be in pain.

She concentrated and did it. He felt like new. She turned to Deku who, at first, refused.

"Listen to me stubborn fuck. I disfigured the shit of your face and i clearly burnt some fucking freckles with my quirk so you let this girl do her job or i'll have to feel like shit every time i see your fucking face for the rest of my life."

"...You feel like you can do it Eri?" Izuku asked to be sure.

"Yes."

She took a long time to start.

"You put yourself pressure when it's me" said Midoriya gently.

"I can't fail when it's you."

"Does that mean you can fail if it's me?" asked Bakugou.

She didn't answer and did her magic. Deku's wounds gradually disappeared and his skin took on a healthy color. He had no pain anywhere and felt in good shape.

"You did it! I feel so good!"

Eri was proud of herself and they got into their vehicles. Mirio and Monoma eventually woke up on their way and they told them what had happened.

They took the direction of their temporary home and arriving in the neighborhood they discovered a crowd in front of the giant screen of the place. They went out to see. A news flash was broadcast. A reporter announced that the members of the Hero committee had been murdered as a result of a villain attack and that the facts were being investigated.

She continued her speech by stating that the committee had resigned a few days before and that a successor had been appointed in the person of All Might. The crowd screamed in surprise.

"They were going to flee the bastards!" someone shouted.

"They were just going away so they wouldn't have to handle the charges!" said a woman.

"It proves they were guilty, good thing they are dead!" added another man.

"All Might will fix everything!" Another one exclaimed and the crowd began to chant his name.

All Might then appeared on the screen for a live interview and lied very well, to Izuku's surprise. Maybe it was because there was some truth in the speech.

"It's a shock to all of us, the villains have been apprehended, I am both shocked and reassured. I publicly confirm with the government's agreement that the committee was responsible for the ills of which it is accused, however, the villains's motive to commit such an act remains unknown, and as a successor I will do my best to annihilate all traces of banditry in our ranks."

He paused and the crowd was held in suspense.

"I want to thank hero Deku and all his agency of heroes without who such actions could never have been revealed to the for the most part have chosen to give up their hero's position but I would like them to know that if they want to return to service they are welcome."

The crowd was delirious at this announcement, almost forgetting that three emblematic figures of the world of heroes had just been murdered without further trial. Midoriya was acclamed, but it was Hotta who had spent months and months investigating and gathering evidences.

Bakugou couldn't help but do a little bit of zeal however, and cut off Izuku's reflections by taking him to the center of the place before raising his arm in the air for the crowd to see.

There you go. Just like that, all of Japan was at their feet. When they were recognized by the crowd, cheers happened. It looked like a bad play to Izuku.

"What are you doing?" Izuku asked Katsuki.

"People need to know you're not dead"

"But the committee just died, we took power by force like villains ... I don't want a standing ovation" Izuku whispered, his head down.

"They were bad people, and sometimes you have no choice" Bakugou replied, and Izuku wondered about this statement.

They were applauded for the sake of their existence, and Izuku raised his head to look at the fake smiling face of All Might on the screen.

It was finished. They would become heroes again legally. Surely their criminal record would be erased and they would annihilate one by one the internal trafficking set up by the committee, while still capturing the bad guys.

But Izuku knew deep down that he couldn't stand what had happened.

Suddenly he felt Bakugou's lips rest on his, and the acclamations increased tenfold.

"Why is Deku-chan sulking?" asked a little boy to his mother.

"Don't say silly things honey, Deku's not sulking! He made us aware that villains were taking advantage of their authority to do nasty things, he must be happy, he's probably moved!"

"But I know Deku faces! I'm his biggest fan! ... and here he's sulking."

When they returned to their little house it was to prepare to leave. Suddenly they couldn't stand it anymore. They told everything to their friends and gave their daughters a lot of hugs. They looked well, but Midoriya's small gesture of retreat when Denki grazed him betrayed him.

"I need to go home now that we are no longer Wanted" he said.

"Don't you want to rest for 5 minutes?" asked momo.

"Nah, I need to see my apartment...Erina where's your pajamas?"

"I dunno"

"Find it!"

"Deku." Katsuki started as he heard the tone Izuku had answered.

"And you, help me! It'll go faster if you help pack too!"

He began to breathe a little bit too fast to Bakugou's taste.

"But Daddy we were going to play a game with aunty mina this afternoon!" complained Rika.

"You'll play another day! Erina, did you find that fucking pajama?!"

Deku asked breathlessly.

He then started to get a little white and he gasped. He breathed in a jerky way.

"He's having a panic attack" Bakugou said, clutching both his hands on his husband's cheeks and looking into his eyes. Mina pushed the girls away and Iida went looking for something in the pharmacy.

"Midoriya-bro...are you okay?" Kirishima asked, coming closer.

"I can't breathe! I can't..."

"Deku look at me, focus on me, breathe slowly, good, breathe..." asked Bakugou.

He managed after a few tries to resume normal breathing and he said:

"They died because of me! Suzie too!"

"...We are all responsible"

"Doesn't make me feel better!"

"They were rotten anyway!"

"But we don't do justice by ourselves! They would have resigned and we would have to mount a clean file against them with evidences and that would have brought them to justice and they would have had the sentence that the judge decides..."

"Hey! hey! Izuku, it's like you just said. It's not us who killed them, it's Hotta" Bakugou said, putting himself at his level as if he were a child.

"..."

"It's done now, let's concentrate on the rest, and we have to undo everything they put in place" Iida said, handing him a tablet and a glass of water.

"What is it?" Izuku asked, tears still at the corner of his eyes.

"Something against intense stress, it works quickly, it will do you good" answered Tenya.

Everyone expected Izuku to drink it without making any fuss and become the nice person he was but instead he threw it into Iida's head, put his full glass of water on the counter and snatched his jacket before going to the door alone.

"How can you take that this well?" he asked before slamming the door.

Bakugou noticed that he had taken the keys of his Suzuki with him. He sighed. He was tired too.

"Don't worry, he's shocked, he's probably gone to his mother's house, she's going to put his ideas back into place" Bakugou said. "But it's going to end at the therapist's though I think..." he added before explaining to his daughters that no, Daddy didn't hate them because they couldn't find the pajama.

Izuku walked quickly to Katsuki's bike. He always found some comfort in it as if it was an extension of the blond. He straddled it, started it and one hand turned it off.

Shoto.

"Shoto I need to go away from here!"

Shoto settled behind him and put his hands on his hips before telling him:

"Drive to my apartment, we'll talk there, you need it. I want only your good, I'm your best friend right?"

Izuku hesitated and stared at Shoto. The latter raised a hand to gently stroke his face but did nothing more and waited patiently. Finally Izuku put on his helmet and put a helmet on Shoto's head before giving him a pat and putting the ignition on before heading to his apartment.

From the window of the little house, Bakugou was watching with Rika in his arms.

"Tsk. That bastard!"

Bakugou had full confidence in Izuku's loyalty, but he was a very jealous man... he don't know how long he would leave the two alone before finding them and separating them.

Shoto put him in his couch full of fluffy pillow and made him hot chocolate. One would have thought without knowing Shoto that he was the type to have a very neutral and very cold apartment but after spending so many years with Izuku he had learned to love comfort.

They talked a while as they used to and that did a lot of good to Izuku.

He then took a napkin and put it on Izuku neck.

Izuku stopped him and stared at him.

"I know, you're with Bakugou, it's not worth repeating it to me, I noticed, everyone noticed. I wasn't trying to seduce you, you had some blood left on your shoulder."

"Sorry."

"Do you know that Bakugou came to talk to me?"

"He threatened you? Sorry ..."

"He wanted to help me"

"...my Kacchan?"

"He didn't want me to leave, didn't want me to move away from you."

"Had he eaten something bad?"

"He didn't want you to suffer about me leaving. Crazy mh? I guess he really loves you, that jerk."

A message came from the said jerk. Izuku took his phone to read it :

_Don't let that asshole kiss it better!_

Izuku laughed and sulked after.

"Do you feel like shit?" Shoto asked after a time.

"Yes, and I feel sick of everything right now, what I don't understand is that YOU don't feel like shit."

"Oh I feel like shit too but i can see it's for the better. And i won't let you think bad about yourself because of what happened. The world needs his symbol of peace. You cannot let people see the face you're doing right now."

"I wanted a perfect clean career."

"You can't be perfect, no one can, All Might wasn't, still isn't but you are close to the perfection."

"No it's not true."

"...You have two beautiful girls..."

"...and I'm the worst dad right now!"

"Right now only, and you've saved thousands of people since the beginning of your career. You've got the best values in you. You're always trying to help everyone all the time. You're super smart and a little naive. This is your charm. And everyone loves you because you are basically nice and good. Talk to me about your relationships and you'll see. Just watch Shinso and he's not even your friend."

"Now he IS, forever!"

"And the others, who are your other friends?"

"...Iida and Ochaco?"

"Two people who know who is good for them and who isn't, you wouldn't doubt their judgment."

"I got close to Momo too. She babysit the girls sometimes, but the ones who babysit them the most are Mirio and Kiri. I think they held a competition of some sort."

"Mirio loves you a lot even if he doesn't say it, and he loves your children, and Kirishima...he always tells me that you are the best thing that can ever happen to Bakugou. The Bakusquad adores you. I wonder if they don't like you more than they like Bakugou."

"No way...they are his friends before being mine!"

"I wouldn't be so sure and all the kids in the country loves you."

"Well that little kid just said that basically, I was gay."

"They would piss on themselves seeing you in real life".

Izuku laughed.

"You are a beautiful person, the most beautiful of us. What has happened does not change that. I won't let you go to the bottom because you will lead everyone with you."

"..."

"So you have to keep what happened for yourself, or the world of heroes is going to fall apart and people need heroes. We won't make the same mistakes as the previous committee, now go back to your girls and your idiot husband. And go see a psychiatrist! I'm not sure you're going to make beautiful dreams after your husband was forced to burn your face and beat you to death, don't let that drag on. Bakugou is used to see therapists right? added Shoto to mock him.

Izuku slapped him gently on the head. But it was true. Katsuki would often see psychiatrists. To manage his anger mainly and his control issues.

Izuku put on his shoes and kissed Shoto on the cheek before leaving.

"Thank you Shoto."

Shoto closed the door then and leaned on it. His hand was shaking on the handle.

Izuku went home.

When he came back, Katsuki had an apron and cake paste on his cheek. He was surrounded by his two princesses in their apartment which had obviously been dusted and tidied up by him.

Izuku felt like shit again seeing his little family.

He came into the kitchen and took his daughters in his arms.

"I'm sorry girls for yelling at you..."

"It's ok Daddy, Papa explained you did not mean it. You were just settling a spiritual conflict in your mind" said Rika.

Izuku laughed in front of her daughter's talent to surprise him with words that she should not know.

"I'm serious!" she said.

"He knows Precious, he's just amazed every time something goes out of your mouth. Go check on the internet how long the cake needs to cook. I want to talk to your father" asked the blond.

"Let's go Rika! I will find it first!" shouted Erina.

"It is the quality of the information that is important!" replied her sister.

Bakugou put his hands on Izuku's waist.

"Are you...alright?"

"Yeah...I...I guess what happened, happened and we have to concentrate on the rest."

"What did you do with Todoroki?" He asked suspiciously.

"We had sex."

"..."

"I'm kidding Kacchan! Put back some color in your face! We talked about it and it made me feel a little better about myself."

"Couldn't I do that?"

"...You can but ... it was good talking to my friend."

"Good then. I'm going to take all of you weirdos into real vacation this time! we'll put the girls back to school next semester."

"Sounds nice."

"What about beach? Because I'm not going in that same shit place again and have another bastard tell me they betrayed government."

"Ahah! let's go to the beach then...just us four?"

"Just us four."

End of chapter 8

Notes:

Thank you for reading! I was wondering. Do you want a chapter on how this Bakugou and this Deku got together in UA? Like a flash back chapter. I'm hesitating about including it.

Next one will be less heavy and more BakuDeku centric!


	9. Sexy beach

**Chapter 9 : Sexy beach**

So Bakugou took them on vacation near the beach. Okinawa. He received a phonecall from Momo between two service stations as he waited on his Harley for Izuku to return from the supermarket with his daughters.

"It's not reasonable to take days off now! It's such a mess in Tokyo since All Might's announcement, you have to come help a little, especially since it was discovered that the committee had his nose stuck in drug trafficking and..." started Momo, throwing herself into panicked explanations."  
"Listen to me Creashit" cut Bakugou, "I just came back from a heavy mission. I almost died, and I nearly killed Deku with my own hands because of this puppeteer psychopath jester! I need a break! Deku needs a break! We'll be back, but in a week and THEN we'll help you out with all that shit. Is that clear?"  
"...Ok. You're officially a hero again by the way" Creati said, with a calmer tone.  
"Already?"  
"Apparently your mother made things go faster by screaming at the committee receptionist that it was unacceptable that her son and son-in-law were still considered villains when they saved the heroic world and blah ... blah, she left with your hero's licenses" she explained.  
"... yeah, well, reals days off then!" exclaimed Bakugou before hanging up.

Izuku arrived at that moment with two ice creams and handed him one. Erina was already devouring her raspberry sherbet with big bites and Rika ate her chocolate ball with dignity.

Katsuki laughed as he saw his oldest's mouth and grabbed Izuku's ice cream.

"You must be dying with the leather jacket on, Kacchan" Izuku commented.  
"You also have one on your back you know?"  
"Yeah ~ my pretty Ground Zero leather bomber jacket!" exclaimed Izuku, turning to point to the orange "X" embroidered on the back of his biker jacket.

Bakugou had been interested with motorcycling in his second year at UA after saving a biker during a mission on an internship. Bakugou had found the motorcycle so beautiful that he started a conversation with the owner. He had passed his license in the following month and got it on the first try. Since, it became a known fact that Ground Zero was a motorcyclist and loved motorcycles so much that his agent had arranged a partnership with an equipment manufacturer to bring out a range of jackets and helmets with Ground Zero designs. It was one of those jackets that Izuku wore with pride. In truth he had the whole collection in his closet.

Bakugou devoured his ice cream in 3 bites and noticed that Izuku had some vanilla on the corner of his mouth. He approached and licked it.

"Daddy! gross!" exclaimed Erina as each time they made an intimate gesture in front of her.

"Yeah gross! Go do your gays stuff somewhere else!" A guy said in a nearby car.

Bakugou raised his eyebrows and turned to the man. They had gone there for Izuku to rest, not to pick fight with idiots. He decided to go through a different approach than pure violence and put an arm around Deku's waist to pull him closer. He kissed him hard, with tongue showing everything, under the nauseated eye of the asshole in his 4x4.  
Izuku kissed back by habit and when they parted the guy was gone.

"Maybe your mother is right, you have matured a little!" laughed the symbol of peace smiling. For any answer Bakugou gave him back his helmet and installed his daughters in the sidecar.

When they arrived at their vacation spot, they enrolled the girls in a children's beach volleyball tournament, because a little boy had insulted Rika in front of Erina and it was the only compromise they had found so Erina would not melt the child.

"Make that little shit regret it!" Bakugou had screamed to his daugther under the reproving gaze of Midoriya. She won all her matches and humiliated the boy as never under the cheers of Rika. After that it was still very early. They left the girls in an activity of their resort that consisted in a 2 hours guided tour of an aquarium. It even had a children's treasure hunt where parents were not invited. Many enrolled their children on this tour to enjoy the hotel's spa in peace. Bakugou had other plans for Midoriya.

He had his arm around his shoulders and slowly stroked his collarbone with his fingertips. Izuku's breathing quickened.  
"Wanna go back to the hotel room?" Bakugou asked in a soft voice near his husband's ear. Midoriya turned his head toward him, biting his lip.  
"I want that piercing of yours on my cock so bad right now" added Bakugou with a smile.  
Izuku took his hand and climbed the steps 4 by 4 to their hotel room.

At the moment the door was closed, Bakugou took Izuku by the waist and slammed him against one of the walls of the entrance. He then kissed him passionately, running his hands through his curls, over his face and then taking off their T-shirts. Izuku groaned as he felt the hands of the taller unbutton his fly. The blond then unbuttoned his and made Midoriya knelt in front of him.

"Suck me" he gasped, taking out his cock from his briefs.

Midoriya looked up at him with foggy eyes and open mouth and took the thing with one hand before licking it from the base to the end. Katsuki moaned with pleasure. The green haired man then began to suck hard. Bakugou threw back his head in a hoarse groan. He had both hands lost in the green hair.

"Fuck yes...that's it baby, suck that shit...ooooh!"

Izuku had rolled his piercing on his dick before taking him full in his mouth again. He continued his blowjob for a few minutes then Bakugou withdrew and masturbated while putting his cock to the edges of Izuku's lips who was waiting for Bakugou's load with his mouth opened wide. Bakugou came and Izuku drunk it all like a thirsty bitch, licking his lips.

"God you're so hot! I want your little bouncy ass on my dick so bad" exclaimed the blond before taking his husband in his arms and propel him on the bed to come to stand above from him. Midoriya blushed. The blond took off his pants and underpants and kissed him again without worrying about tasting his own seed. Their tongues mingled languidly for several minutes until the lack of air forced them to break the kiss.

"Kacchaan~" Izuku moaned, spreading his legs and revealing his hardness to his husband.  
"Don't worry I'll make you feel damn good" Bakugou promised, taking a moment to look for a bottle of lubricant. He wiped his fingers in well rehearsed gestures and plunged a finger in the privacy of his husband while massaging his dick vigorously.

"Aaah! Yeah!" Izuku moaned, putting his head in the pillows.

Bakugou didn't wait long to be one with him and began a steady pace that brought out acute cries from the mouth of his husband.  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Fuck me! Mhhh! Harder!" exclaimed Izuku before biting into a pillow when Bakugou acceded to his request.

Sweat began to cover their naked bodies and Bakugou suddenly felt invaded by an unpleasant sensation. He suddenly remembered the scene in the committee's office and saw himself with his hands on Izuku's nose and mouth, terrified of blowing them up at any time. He stopped moving and hid his face in Midoriya's neck who was worried about the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Kacchan? What happened? Are you okay?"

Kacchan did not answer and just wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him hard. Izuku didn't insist at first and stroked his hair. He spoke again when he heard him sobbing.  
"Kacchan ?! are you crying?"  
"Shut up...it's just pressure..."  
"...Do you want to talk about it?"  
"It's what happened...it's too fresh."  
"Oh."  
"It's just...i thought I lost you when you got shot...and Erina had been taken away...I didn't know if you made it...if you were suffering...it made me feel crazy sad and angry."

"And then Hotta nearly achieved killing us...and...it made me realize that...I can't loose you."  
"You won't loose me Kacchan...I..."  
"No you don't understand. I CAN'T lose you. We're not kids anymore, my priorities changed a lot since high school and what's really important in my life now is you and the kids."  
"...it's the same for me you know?"  
"I can't live without you, I can't do the parenting shit alone. I just can't."  
"I survived."  
"This time."  
"What do you mean? you know it's part of the job...the possibily of us dying on mission."  
"I know and I don't want us to stop. I just...I don't want to be separated from you ever again. I want all our missions to be together so I can watch your damn back."  
"It's kinda cheesy, doesn't look like you saying stuff like that, but I like it."  
Bakugou bit the inside of his mouth and stroked Midoriya's face with a look that staggered between severity and worry.  
"I love you Kacchan" Izuku said with a smile. The blond took his face in his hands and began to move his cock again reminding Izuku that he was still penetrated.  
"Ahh!~" sighed the symbol of peace.  
"You say it's cheesy...but when we got together you told me that you won't let me hurt you. I intend to continue to deserve you so I have to say cheesy things once in a while because you nerd love it."  
Izuku laughed.  
"It wasn't always like that, when I had my head stuck up my ass but today we are a team, a team as spouses, as parents, and as professionals. I like my life that way. I want us to be the best, I don't want to let anything happen to you or the girls, so it was hard on me when what happened with Aizawa happened" Bakugou explained.  
Izuku ran his hand through his hair and kissed him.  
They resumed their activities and very quickly the two hours of respite passed. They got their daughters back at the aquarium.

"Daddy, there was a fish which looked a lot like Rika, he was ugly!" Erina exclaimed as she walked.  
"You dumb girl are aware that you and your sister are twins right? That fact means you have pretty much the same face huh?" Bakugou amused himself, holding Rika's by hand, who was sulking. Erina stopped suddenly and seemed to have a revelation.  
"That's true" she said and that made Izuku laugh. He took her hand.  
"And your sister doesn't have a fish head, you're both really pretty" he said as they headed for the beach, perfectly equipped to spend a good afternoon away from the worries of the city.

They arrived and landed on their beach towels facing the sea. The view was beautiful, it was ideally warm and a light breeze was blowing. Bakugou opened a large parasol that he planted in the sand to protect his family from the sun and they both lay down on their towel while their daughters ran into the water in their little frilly swimsuit.

"Watch your sister Rika!" Bakugou shouted before helping Izuku put sunscreen on his back. The latter then opened a book and lay comfortably to read a little. True to himself, it was a book about quirks. Bakugou decided to tan for a while. After a good hour he forced his family to hydrate and Izuku began a conversation.

"What was All Might doing there anyway?"  
"We're supposed to be on vacation there, why are you talking about work again?"  
"Because it just hit me."  
"You're not going to believe it, but he came to speak to the class of little monkeys who blocked us."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes."

Izuku plunged back into his book.

"You really are obsessed with quirks you know?"  
"... I know."  
"Wouldn't you like to do some research about it?"  
"...yeah in truth, I would like to help Eri, understand her quirk to help her learn how to use it perfectly, but I don't have the time nor the resources."  
"And if we had them, we talked about it before, but I would like us to build something. We could open an agency for ourselves, and focus on things that are important to us. We worked, in full of differents agencies, I think it's time for us to found a place that speak our rules."  
"...Isn't that what we wanted to achieve with Momo? you just don't want to have to obey anyone anymore" Izuku laughed.  
"'I'm dead serious."  
Bakugou turned to his beach bag and took out a pile of carefully filed files and put them in front of Izuku.  
"Before leaving, we searched the commite's members personal computers and found an up-to-date list of people with quirks that they considered dangerous, that they were watching, or that they had put in a cell."

"Why did you bring that with you ? Are those your reading for holidays? and you're calling me a nerd! You just yelled at me because I asked a question about work!"  
"Shut up, I wasn't finished, and so we could build a hero agency that is both a conventional agency and a specialized research center at the same time to help people with complicated quirks. Our job would simply be to allow them to live a normal life and that they don't fall into villain path and give us even more work. Also, for the heroes ones, they would be super powerful!"  
"It's a great idea! I love it! we could employ Eri and really take time to help her master her quirk!"  
"Shitty hair will follow me this time for sure.""  
"Momo's gonna be sad though..."  
"Momo will be happy to see new people who are not the problem childs."  
"It would be great anyway!"  
"And we will take the girls with us, they want to become heroines."  
"Do you think they'll want to work with their parents?"  
"I'm the super cool hero Ground ZERO."  
"Yes, the super modest."  
"And I am their father, they will do what I say."  
"Yes I'm sure Erina, your clone, will obey you perfectly at the age of 18."  
"You can talk, Rika is as stubborn as you are!"  
"And smart."  
"You're right, they'll never listen to us."  
"They already don't."

Bakugou smiled and put a cap on Izuku's head before going deep into his folders and give one to his husband who gave up his book. They discussed their agency project part of the afternoon and played with their daughters the rest. In the evening they went to a family restaurant and ordered food. Fans suddenly came to disturb them to ask for a photo and an autograph.

"We are eating!" exclaimed Bakugou, tidying Erina's mouth.  
"Don't be like that Kacchan! Here, come here, let's take a picture!" said Izuku inviting a girl to make a selfie.  
Bakugou rolled his eyes and pouted on his picture.

After that they went up to the roof of the hotel where a fireworks was going to be fired to celebrate the holidays.

Midoriya set up his daughters between Bakugou and him and they prepared for the show by sipping iced tea. Shortly after the first lights of the fireworks appeared in the night. It was spectacular, but Bakugou looked more at his daughters and his husband than the multicolored flowers poking above his head. The light reflected on their faces in a nice way and he took his phone to take a picture of their wondering eyes. He posted it on one of his private networks and annotated the capture: prettiest family.

A comment from Ochaco came quickly because she was still hanging on her phone.

"Yes maybe since your not on the picture!" she had written teasingly.

Bakugou insulted her in a comment and put his phone back in his pocket to meet Izuku's gaze as he looked at him with his big green eyes where the colorful explosions were reflected.

It was so beautiful that Bakugou gasped. His daughters also looked at him, seeing that he was the center of attention of their Papa. The girls were so pretty too. It was insane. A pure mix of all the physical assets that he and Midoriya had. FOr all they knew, they could have done modeling. Erina suddenly burped and Rika hit her on the head to explain that she was disgusting. Bakugou laughed at his treasures full of freckles and wondered how he could be so lucky after all he had done to Izuku in his youth. This thought reminded him of Suzie when she asked to know the story of their first kiss and that Shoto had answered. Their first kiss...that was something! Bakugou remembered what they were years ago before being what they were today.

_12 years ago._

It was their second year in UA. The end of the year to be exact. Community life and the many group practices had forced Bakugou to open up a little more. He and Izuku had come a long way since Kirishima (who has a head start on these things in life) decided to integrate Izuku into the morning training routine of the Bakusquad. They had spent time together, moments of quality, and the dynamics of the group were so that they had learned to communicate with respect. Soon it appeared to everyone except the concerned that the anger Bakugou had matured into rivalry to respect then fascination.

"Hurry up shitty nerd we're not gonna wait for you 1000 years!" Bakugou said, irritated by seeing the freckled man linger on his sport bag. It was the morning jogging session of the Bakusquad. He smiled at Bakugou and refocused on his search.  
"What the fucking matter?" asked the blond, approaching and putting himself at his level.  
"I think I forgot my water bottle..."  
"You useless Deku! It's fine, you can drink from mine! Come on Shitty hair is already far ahead!"  
He took his wrist and forced him to stand up and begin to run. After 30 minutes of races they paused and Bakugou drank his water. He then handed the bottle to Izuku under the dumbfounded eyes of Denki, Mina, Sero and Kirishima and Midoriya drank in his wake. Bakugou stared at Izuku. Some could believed he was waiting to get his bottle back but his gaze lingered on his mouth that was pressing against the material to drink, on his throat bouncing every swallowing and the drops that fell and ran down his chest because of the condensation.  
"Gosh he's checking him out so bad" had laughed Kirishima in a whisper but Bakugou had heard him and smashed his skull.

After this event, Bakugou found himself observing the hero apprentice several times this way. One night, in his dorm room, he had a very unpleasant conversation on the phone with Kirishima.

"Today Midoriya has received a first year love letter again! Do you believe that? Are love letters still a thing? had told the redhead with the voice of an angry mi-age women.  
"Why the fuck should I care?" Bakugou had replied as he sat down on his bed.  
"Oh for nothing! But it just amazed me, the number of declarations of love he receives! I'm jealous! Well that's no wonder actually, he's cute, super nice, super smart and you must admit that he has a pretty booty."  
"Why don't you go out with him then?!" Bakugou cut, suddenly upset.  
"Oh no thanks, too many freckles!"  
"What? You don't like freckles? But that's sexy as shit!"

"I did not say that"  
"Oh yes you did! You like Midoriya's freckles Bakugou?"  
"Shut the fuck up! I said freckles not HIS damn freckles motherfucker!"  
"Yeah that's right! Well I'll talk to you frankly, you should make a move before somebody else do."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh I was wrong then? Sorry, we'll wish Todoroki good luck for his confession."  
"What?!"  
"Bye Bro, see you later!"  
"WHAT?!"

But Kirishima hung up. Bakugou swung his phone in his bed and watched his dresser with concern. Why did this conversation shooke him? He didn't care if the nerd was successful, no? He was on top of that. But something made him jealous. But was he jealous of Midoriya or the others who was interested in him? And what was this story with Half & Half? It's true that both were inseparable. He thought for two seconds about what would it be like if the pair was a couple. It made him threw something against a wall.

Shit.

He tried imagining him with a random person then. He made him just as angry.

Double shit.

Maybe he liked the nerd a little bit more than expected. That would explain a lot of things. But it was completely impossible for him to be courting him in every case. Not after the way he had treated him. Even though today they were relatively friends and he knew that Izuku liked his company.

From there Bakugou, unconsciously, began to frequent Izuku a lot. He was still prowling around and multiplying the opportunities to see him.  
Some would say that he was even a little intrusive. It was as if he was marking his territory. And he noticed that it had an effect on Izuku or rather that the nerd did not really hide his growing interest in him. Or maybe that interest had always been there? He seemed delighted by the attention that Bakugou paid him. That made Izuku's friends upset. They saw in Bakugou only bad influence. (Let's be clear, Bakugou was loved but ... they didn't want him near their little Izuku).

The one that seemed the most disturbed was Shoto, oddly. He was starting to be the one who started fights. Soon however it was relatively clear to Bakugou that Midoriya was romantically interested in him.  
How and why he didn't know but he was not going to miss the opportunity even if it looked unhealthy after all the bullying he had done. They gravitated against each other for a good month. Until this memorable moment during an infiltration training. Midoriya and Bakugou had been paired by Aizawa who was looking delighted by their new friendship and the fact that the two boys were finally starting to pull themselves up. They had to enter a building without being spotted and apprehend a villain.

It was when they both got stuck in a small conduit that they discovered that, in addition to being mentally attracted to each other, they were also sexually attracted. Bakugou knew that Midoriya was gay. He was gay himself and could spot other gays. But confirmation tasted good.

"It's too narrow we can't move, I need to be able to reach this hatch Kacchan" Izuku asked, blushing, his body tight against Bakugou's.  
"Why are you the one reaching for it nerd?"  
"Because I'm lighter, hurry up instead of grumbling!"  
Bakugou groaned and put his hands on Midoriya's waist to try to lift him. His nose was found in front of his belly or rather just above his pubis and in their hero costume it was very intimate. He felt his cock harden in his pants.

"Ah, I'm almost there!" Izuku commented, trying to open the passage. Suddenly they lost their balance and Bakugou dropped him and that made Midoriya's body slide along his own and they both felt their hard on. An awkward silence sounded.

"I..." Izuku started, red.  
"Well, I'm hot so I get it."  
"You think i'm hot too then or do you get hard on yourself?"  
"Shut up! What are you doing ?!"

Midoriya had begun to move, brushing against Bakugou to catch something behind him.

"I unscrewed that, it was what was stuck" he said, showing a screw to Bakugou.  
"Well yeah, please avoid rubbing yourself on me, I don't want that kind of relationship with you!"  
"You really don't?" asked Izuku disappointed.  
Bakugou had an electroshock. Izuku added :  
"Well, It's as you said, you're hot, and I'm a healthy young man, if you asked I would say yes."

The fuck!

"Do you ask for sexual intercourse to just any people?" Bakugou asked, unable to help himself to be amazed.  
"No, really, but maybe I should."  
Bakugou frowned and gave him a blow to the head before he went up again to get them out of this rat trap.

After that they were like two teenagers in heat and the training ground event took place. They made out on UA grass.

A great conversation between the two took place afterward:

"I love you Kacchan."  
"How can you love me? You're gonna dump my ass when I say me too?"  
"You know me, I don't say things that I don't think."  
"But how? I treated you like shit!"  
"I've been forgiving you a long time ago, you've become somebody good."  
"I can't believe you, it's not that simple!"  
"Love is simple. You're making love complicated. I guess I just feel how I feel and that's all. It's true that you were a big asshole but you've changed, and what you've done doesn't really affect me anymore. I guess I'm stronger than you since I can forgive you but you can't" He said smiling. He continued seriously:  
"I really do like you...and I want to be with you. I feel like you want to be with me too but you forbid yourself to do so because of what you did. And it doesn't go my way then. I swear I want that kind of relarionship with you and I can make it all come true but only if you're not toxic anymore. Because I won't let you hurt me."

Bakugou was speechless.

5 minutes later it became official, they were a couple.

Everyone was very surprised. At first, it went well but after, no one knew if it was going well anymore.

It was during the first 6 months of their 3rd year at UA that they developed this reputation of an unhealthy, overly fusional, passionate and destructive couple. Izuku had isolated himself from his comrades and had been seen crying alone many times. He had lost weight and seemed restless but he assured people that he was happy with Bakugou. That it was what he wanted for his life. Even the teachers were worried about the evolution of their relationship. Even All Might had put his nose in it. At first Bakugou didn't know how to love and care. But Midoriya had clung to this relationship, that was the term, and for the best if you looked at his present life. Nobody outside of them knew the details but he had helped Bakugou get rid of his demons. It was at this time also that the blond had started to see psychologists, and the second part of the year, they were the perfect couple, open, and happy that they were still today. The kind who ate in the same bento during lunch breaks.

The 29-year-old Bakugou, who was looking the lights in the eyes of his children and his husband, felt incredibly lucky that someone so brilliant had cope with his shit.

"Papa you're missing all the fireworks!" Erina plainly saw that her father was spending his time looking at them.

He turned his eyes to the sky then, and found himself smiling.

Yeah, he was going to build this agency with them.

**End of chapter 9**


	10. Flash forward

Chapter 10 : Flash forward

10 years later...

It was a particularly hot August, but the weather was bad outside. Cold rain was beating against the windows and damaging the storefronts. Bakugou was coming back from his agency. His very own agency. The Fireworks agency. He had founded it with Izuku a year after the Soseki affair and it had become very famous in a very short amount of time, their initial notoriety helping a lot.

They weren't a conventional hero agency even though that was what they originally wanted. The government was treating them like a special unit. They didn't do patrols like everyone else, they were called only for the big issues. Deku was still the symbol of peace and participated to a lot of conferences and meetings but nowadays, if you could spot him in the field it was the sign that a big shit was happening...Bakugou, for having chosen to follow his husband at the time, had earned the title of symbol of justice. High school girls loved it.

The heroes who were part of their agency had frightening quirks. Government wouldn't use them to help get the cats off the trees. And that, was what they had wanted. The time they saved while not patrolling, they used it for research and support for people with difficult quirks. Difficult to control or which posed ethical problems. Bakugou also, played teachers.

He designed a hero course, mainly for adults, to become a hero without having to go through a big school like UA. The diploma was recognized by the industry and the training was very difficult but if it was not easily accessible it was at least free. To qualify for it you had to be motivated and have a very special quirk. And also Bakugou had to like you or at least you had to prove him that you were worth his time.

There were few students. But there were.

That day though, Bakugou wasn't researching, kicking bad guys or teaching anything, he had taken a day off, a fucking day off.  
And like any CEO who respects himself, he had spent some of it in his agency dealing with last minute urgencies.

He was coming back home now, to his dear husband and children.

His 3 children. In addition to his twins now 17 (a nightmare if you asked him), he had a five-year-old boy, Irie. The sun of their life. Irie was special, he had no quirk. Midoriya felt particularly connected with him. Irie had the same eyes as his sisters, big, green and always sparkling. And the same blonde hair, still curly. Bakugou had told himself that no matter how many children he would make, they would all look like that.

He entered his little house tired as hell (after renting this illegal house ten years before, Izuku had begged him to buy one of their own) and was greeted by the smiling face of Izuku.

"Kacchan! Welcome home!"

Bakugou stretched himself out and wrapped his arms around Izuku's waist. He lowered his hands to under the jogging he was wearing and gripped his buttocks. Midoriya reflexively put his arms around his shoulders and still smiled at him with all his teeth. Bakugou kissed him softly, closing his eyes.

If you found 29-year-old Midoriya sexy, you had to see the 39-year-old one. He didn't have any wrinkle and was still looking 10 years younger. Some said it was an effect of his research with Eri but nobody had the proof, even if they just had to consult his work to find the said proof because he made everything accessible to the public.

He was still true to himself but he was like an evolved version of his past self. More beautiful, more mature, more rebellious all at the same time. His undercut was sightly longer and he had covered his arms with tattoos to cover up his scars and it made him look like a cute Yakuza. All Might hated it because of the reputation it had in Japan and like a teenager in crisis Midoriya came back to see him the next day with a mini tattoo of his two big blond locks in a space remaining on the inside of his wrist.

"Let me have fun, nobody can see any of it when i have my hero suit on!" he had told him.

It was crazy like with the years going by Izuku was becoming more and more care free. Not with his work, no, but with himself. He let himself live and wanted to enjoy life. After Soseki death, he had depression and anxiety for a long time. Still had sometimes, if you looked too closely, but overall he was happy. And fun he had. Bakugou was still madly in love with his little rock star and showed him every day. He was himself tattooed on his back. A real proud biker. Ochaco had accused Katsuki of being a bad influence for Deku who would never have even thought of tattooing himself like that she said. The joke! If she knew. It was Izuku who had teased Katsuki until he was pissed and for him to have a tattoo too. It was going to be hard to say no to the girls about body modification with fathers like that.

That's to say, if Deku was afraid of mutilated bodies that would be known.

The blond subtly slipped Izuku's jogging and underpants and lifted him to sit him on the kitchen counter. Izuku laughed and kissed him while sticking to him.

"You want me so bad already?" Izuku laughed.  
"It's your fault for coming and play perfect housewife! I had a rough morning with shitty extra who can't do their job! I wanna get laid!"

Katsuki took off his top so that he would be dressed only by his tattoos and kissed him passionately. Izuku clung to him and replied to the kiss as he opened his mouth. The blond stuffed his tongue with desire and they exchanged their saliva until air was missing. Bakugou unbuttoned his jean and freed his cock from his cloth prison while Izuku made it difficult for him by rubbing against his crotch. The room was filled with small moans.

Izuku stopped him suddenly.

"Mmhhh ... I didn't close the door of Irie's room... what if he came in?" He asked, cutting short the kiss, but Bakugou tied his mouth back to his almost instantly. He waited for Izuku to be in that state where he can no longer say no before answering:  
"Isn't it his napping time right now?"  
"It is but...if he wakes up...and if the girls come back..."  
"They'll be home tonight, I got a text message just before coming home."  
"And if..."  
"Shut up."

Bakugou silenced him by catching his lips again and lifted him to the kitchen central island. He grabbed him by the thighs and stuck his pelvis to his with a grin.

"Kacchan~"

Midoriya's dick was up and hard. Bakugou put his right hand gently on it and Izuku opened his mouth. The blond then slid his hand between his thighs and ran a finger on his twitching hole. He grinned down at his husband reaction and put it gently inside. Izuku arched up and cramped at the edge.

He added one finger, then two until his husband was only reduced to groans of pleasure and all of a sudden he pushed his cock inside in place of his fingers.

He didn't wait long before begining to fuck him hard. He held his hips with his hands firmly at first so that his body remained in place with the strength of his thrusts but soon he wanted more tenderness and he slid them in the hands of Izuku.

The said Izuku was clenching hard around him, in a way that made his eyes rolled and his heartbeat go crazy. Midoriya arched up to meet his thrusts with greed. He thrusted over and over.

"Mhhh! ~ Kacchan! Yeah! Don't stop! Fuck me harder!" Izuku pleaded deliriously.  
"Fuck! you're still so tight for my cock baby!" Bakugou answered the dirty talk while rolling his hips harder against Izuku.

Bakugou pounded until both climaxed and he sent his load to the end of Izuku in a hoarse groan.

Izuku finally resumed himself and pushed his husband away before tearing off a piece of paper and wiping his ass without ceremony.

"You are impossible Kacchan, we are 5 meters away from Irie's room!"  
"What? It's you who told me not to stop! You were begging for it!"

Izuku ignored him to check on his baby boy.

_*******_

The next day in his office, Midoriya was in "consultation". He wasn't a doctor, besides he didn't have a white coat, but his hero's costume. What he called consultation was actually a session to take stock of a student of Bakugou's formation. To know at what point he was in this one and with his quirk.

He was the only minor to have been accepted. He was 18 years old and his name was Daisuke Goto. But everyone called him Soso.

Soso was a tall young man with discolored hair and a penchant for embarrassment. He came from a social background very different from theirs as he was the son of a yakuza. His parents let him fit into the program only because he was doing bad things to himself with his quirk. They didn't want him to become a hero, but Soso just did what he wanted and try to join Bakugou's program instead of Midoriya's who was just analyzing and researching.

Soso couldn't die. It was his quirk. He could get himself killed in the most horrible way he came back to life, unscathed.

"You made crazy progress Soso!" Izuku commented while writing in a notebook.  
"Really sir Midoriya?" Soso asked for confirmation that no one was making fun of him.  
"Yes, you can't say it for yourself?"

"We're going to add a little reinforcement for your arms and you'll have to make an effort on the rescue level theory...we're going to put you in an internship at UA, we got the partnership! You'll be able to train with students of your age for a few weeks."  
"For real?"  
"Yes."

A silence settled in and Erina suddenly entered the room. She had grown up. Too much if you asked Bakugou. She was more woman than girl and definitively looked older than her 17 years old.

She was gorgeous, like her sister, and wore her hair most often loose. The curls made her look like a mermaid. Her green eyes, those of Izuku, and her freckles made her look like a fairy. She looked at Soso with a smile and pretended to search god know what in Izuku's papers to stay longer in the room. Soso stared at her with a silly smile. Izuku raised an eyebrow. When Erina came out Izuku said:

"Soso...I can see you're interested in Erina..."  
"Me? No, I don't see what you're talking about, sir" the young man answered awkwardly.  
"She's beautiful, smart, strong, and a little full of herself, honestly I'm not surprised you like her."

"And I see that she likes you too. I'm not going to stop you from being young, but if you hurt her...well, Ground Zero will surely apply his sentence before mine. Do only what she wants, and never do anything without protection, understood? "  
"...Yes sir."  
"Cool, now go train with Red Riot."  
"Yes sir!"

And he left the room sprinting, abusing a chair in his way. Izuku sighed tiredly. His phone rang again, it was his daughter Rika.

"Hello Precious, everything is fine?"  
"Yes Daddy...um...I called you for...well...I wanted to know if it was possible to introduce you to my boyfriend...to a dinner...tonight...? "  
"Really Rika? Yes of course! it would be great, since the time we want to meet him!"

Rika had a boyfriend since at least 8 months. Who? It was a mystery, the girl had refused to introduce them, she had only deigned to comment that he was a little older. Bakugou hoped it was not a perverse in his 40s. He knew that Erina knew who it was but she would not reveal anything. "Sister code" had she said.

It was hard to be the father of two supermodels with a brain and a dirty character, Bakugou thought. For that they were their fathers's daughters. Both were even student at UA. If it did belong to him nobody would touch his squad of freckles.

Rika Bakugou continued her conversation:

"Yes, um, I think you'll be a little surprised but...really it's time and it's really someone with whom I feel good and who takes care of me and who is respectful with me, you know, everything you care about..."  
"That's not something I care about, it's the basis!"  
"Yes, well, can we come tonight at 7:00pm? Papa can cook something?"  
"He will be delighted to cook for you and your mysterious boyfriend!"  
"Cool then...see you tonight, I love you Daddy."  
"Me too Precious, I love you!"

He hung up and sent a horde of messages to Katsuki and the blond replied furiously that he hopped it wasn't going to be some old pervert or weird guy. In truth, Katsuki hoped that it was a girlfriend, the distinguished kind. He knew that his daughter was bisexual unlike Erina who was as straight as a stick and hoped to see a little more delicacy than Soso the Yakuza boy.

He was not going to be disappointed.

_*******_

In the evening Bakugou set the table at home. 4 sets. Erina had a scheduled party with her friends and refused to cancel, so it would be just Rika and her parents and the mysterious love interest.

Bakugou grew aromatic herbs during his rare free time in his garden and went to cut some of them. He loved cooking. It was accurate, calming and he loved to see Izuku's satisfied face every time he was eating something he found delicious.

When Rika arrived on time, he was busy in the kitchen, it was Izuku who received her. She was wearing a little pale blue dress and with loose hair. A long curly bob. She looked mature and she was alone. She helped Izuku to tidy up the house and sat down in a chair while nervously waiting for her suitor. He was likely to arrive late because he had a busy job, she said. Izuku had stroked her hair and told her that it was not necessary for her to be so nervous. Even if he himself was a little. After an endless wait, someone knocked on the door and Izuku opened. It was Todoroki.

"Oh, Shoto! What are you doing here? It's been a long time, you're not giving any more news! yet we're not so far away! do you want to eat with us?"

He took his cloak and put it on a chair while Bakugou was bustling at the furnace. Todoroki seemed nervous too.

"Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah..." he replied, "I'm willing to eat...it was the plan actually..."  
"It was the plan?"  
"...Yes, you kind of...invited me if I can say."  
"No, I did not..."

And the realization struck Izuku when he saw Todoroki with his hands on Rika's shoulders. He dropped the plate he had in his hands.

"Surprise!" Rika said nervously, raising her hands. "Sho-chan is my boyfriend!"

"Deku, is everything fine? you want to invest in a new pair of hands?" Bakugou smirked as he reached the dining room to see if Izuku had not hurt himself by breaking the dishes. "Hey! Deku? Are you alright?" he added, taking his hands when he saw that he was as white as a towel. He turned his head to his daughter and noticed the presence of Todoroki.

"What are you doing here Halfy?!" he threw at Shoto. "And get your hands off my daughter's shoulders, what the fuck are you up to?!"

Shoto pinched his lips.

"Kacchan...it's him!"  
"What?"  
"It's him!"  
"If you don't explain your fucking gibberish Deku I won't understand."  
"It's for him that you've been cooking a prawn curry since 2 hours."

Bakugou thought he had misunderstood. He looked at Izuku as if he had gone mad, then looked at his daughter and then at Shoto.

The realization hit him.

"No way" was his only comment.  
"Come on Papa...I know you have a liability with him but..."  
"HE'S MY AGE, HE COULD BE YOUR FATHER, WHAT'S WITH THIS BULLSHIT?!"  
"I love Rika, with all my heart..." Todoroki said solemnly in an uncharacteristic trembling voice.  
"You couldn't have that one then you took the miniature version?! THAT'S SICK!" Bakugou said, pointing at Izuku.  
"No...I'm over Izuku...it has nothing to do with him, she just happened to be his daugther...I just love her, I love her for who she is...there is nothing sick in my intentions..."  
"IT'S A CHILD!" Bakugou cut. He made a gesture as if to punch him but lowered it to pinch at his nose instead. He had a headache.  
Izuku remained motionless staring at Shoto.  
"I'm not a child anymore!" Rika answered "and I'm not stupid, I know what I want in my life, and what's good for me and I sincerely love Shoto!"  
"No, you don't know what's good for you and yes you're stupid! I thought the dumbest of you two was Erina but it's actually you! I'm telling you that's sick!" screamed Bakugou.  
"You don't get to tell me what's sick or not when at my age all you were doing was hurt Daddy! and then you got married with him! That was sick!" replied Rika.

A slapping noise sounded.

Izuku had slapped his daughter with tears in his eyes as he declared:

"I forbid you to speak like that about your father, he has paid for his mistakes, he has been and IS good to me. You have no right to say that about him when he is the best husband in the world."  
"...I'm sorry."  
"...I am too, come here Precious" Izuku replied, taking her in his arms.

"But weren't you gay?" Bakugou asked furiously as he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder.  
"I'm bi, like Rika, and I only want her well being, you know who I am" he answered coldly and boldly.  
"I thought I knew" Bakugou replied with the same tone, before venturing into the kitchen for a moment to decompress.

Rika took advantage of the moment.

"Um...Daddy...there is something else."  
"...Yes?"  
"...I'm pregnant."

Izuku thought he was going to feel unwell. His gaze turned to Shoto who looked down.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BABY?!" Izuku shouted and Bakugou ran back into the dinning room.  
"Kacchan's gonna kill you," said Izuku very serioulsy looking at his husband, who had his eyes ready to get out of their orbits.  
"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BABY GIRL?! YOU SICK BASTARD I'M GONNA END YOU! I'LL CALL THE POLICE YOU SICK FUCK! PEDOPHILE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bakugou snorted, but Izuku held him back.  
"NO YOU CAN'T!" Izuku replied.  
"AND FUCKING WHY?!"  
"...because your grandchildren won't have any dad."  
"AS IF I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN AGAI...AAAAH?!"  
"Kacchan, breath."  
"You're pregnant?!"  
"...Yes, I'm sorry."

He looked at Shoto and punched him. Shoto held his cheek.

"Sho-chan!"

Bakugou shook with rage.

"I should call the police!"  
"No! It would hurt his carreer, please! All happened because I wanted it! I forced myself on him! And it was safe sex I promise, the condom just kind of...broke" begged Rika.  
"...What do you want to do with it?" asked Bakugou with a blank face.  
"Huh?"  
"The baby dumbass!"  
"...I want to keep it."  
"Do you understand what that implies? And you cannot just count on us to raise it! We have a five years old to take care of already!"  
"Yeah, I know."

Far away, Irie started to cry.

Suddenly both Izuku's and Bakugou's phones started to ring.  
It was an emergency, the call came from the Tokyo police.

Bakugou answered without leaving the pair with his eyes.

"Ground Zero here...yes...yes...ok, we'll be there in 5 minutes." He hung up. "We'll talk about it when we come back, there is a robbery with a bombing in the city and we have to intervene. Deku take your gear, we have little time. You both stay there and watch over Irie!"  
"I'll probably be called too" Shoto said, folding his arms.  
"I don't care, motherfucker! Take responsibility!"

And he went away taking Izuku by the arm that still hadn't resumed his initial skin tint.

They went to the garage and when Bakugou saw Izuku get on a motorcycle he snapped.

"No way Deku! I won't let you get on that thing in the state you're in! You're not driving a motorbike while being destabilized!"  
"But stopping robberies is ok? and you are not "destabilized" too?"  
"SHUT UP and get behind me, hurry!"

Izuku unwillingly settled behind Bakugou, who accelerated and rushed to the place of the incident. He would focused on his work for now.

_*******_

The crime scene was a mess. There was no apparent hostage-taking but the robbers were still there and they had destroy some of the building with explosives. They were 4 masked individuals. The rain and the wind were still present and violent outside, so that with the heat of August and the humidity it was very unpleasant to be in something tight like their hero suit. Water ran down Izuku's chin, and Bakugou put his All Might rabbit costume's hood on his head before proposing a plan for them to enter the bank that was being robbed.

The individuals were armed, all had quirks and had entered in a terrifying way. The witnesses said that one of the robbers had attached an explosive to himself and just came in by the front door. He approached without being suspected and detonated it. However, he was not dead. The witnesses said that they saw the horrifying vision of a body being recomposed and that the guy just continued his way through the door as if nothing had happened.

Izuku knew only one quirk able of doing that and feared the worst.

They had done the same thing to the safe and they were trying to get away with the money but the bank was surrounded. They weren't pros.

Izuku and Bakugou entered quietly inside and they refrained from approaching the kamikaze who was coming back from the dead, not knowing if he still had explosives. Bakugou apprehended a first robber after a close fight and delivered him outside. Other heroes came to help. They captured a second and Izuku saw the third running in the stairway to escape. They went after him.

They pursued the intruder to some suspended beams in another room, and ventured to run to try to tackle and immobilize the robber. The individual would run fast and was rather agile but far from their levels. Deku gave him a precise kick on the back of the leg and the individual collapsed. Izuku threw himself on him, sat on his back and made him keep his hands behind. The "he" was a "she" at the sight of the muffled cry she uttered. Izuku then took off her mask with one hand and was flabbergasted by who was hiding under it.

"Erina?!"  
"Hey...hi Daddy..."  
"Ok, I'm done with parenting, I'm obsviously very bad at it, maybe I can give Irie to my mother" said Midoriya calmly.  
"No! wait! I can explain! I did it by love!" said Erina.  
"You stole innocent people by love?"  
"You're an aspiring hero Erina, you shame me!" declared Bakugou, arriving behind Izuku as soon as he recognized his daughter.  
"Listen, it's Soso, his family made him do that and he needed my help, and I couldn't say no...I love him!"  
"Well, you'll have time to please Soso from now on since you won't do hero work anymore."  
"What? Papa! I..."  
"You're fired dumbass! No more job on our company! No more intership! I hope it will teach you something! Because after that, you're blacklisted from our agency!" said Bakugou fist tight.  
"Papa no! I don't want that, I just wanted...!"  
"Erina, you robbed a bank to help Daisuke, do you realize? you're not only going to end up in jail doing that, you're also going to destroy the whole reputation that Deku and I have struggled to build!"  
"... I though...wait, you wouldn't let them put me in jail right?!" she panicked.  
"What do you think we are Erina? We're heroes, we won't close our eyes to what you did just because you are our daughter!"  
"But we were forced by the yakuza! An ennemy clan of his family! Soso has a little sister and since they can't kill him because of his quirk they threatened his little sister! We had to do it!" cried Erina.  
"And before robbing a bank, you didn't think to come and see us? Soso was part of my program!"  
"Was?"  
"What are you kids thinking? That you can robe a bank on Monday and quietly return to class on Tuesday? What you did with Soso if it goes public it will sink the agency! It will give our detractors the proof they needs! That we can't let people with dangerous or unethical quirk outside!"  
"I'm sorry, he begged me...he said if we told heroes they would torture his sister...she's being held! Please Papa!"

Bakugou sighed. His headache was intense. Between Rika and her baby in the oven and Erina the bank robber® he didn't know where to turn. He wanted to hit something, preferably Todoroki. Or go on an island far away with just Izuku and his innocent five year old. He looked at his daughter's big green eyes and just saw Izuku in it. He held out his hand to lift her up.

"Come on dumbass, I'll make you go outside" he said and Izuku smiled with a tired expression.  
"And the police? You're not going to put me in jail?" asked Erina.  
"I'm your father stupid! I have no intention to let you go to prison, I said that to make you shit your pants! I'll punish you myself! Even if it's wrong!"  
"I won't go anywhere without Soso!"  
"Oh for fuck sake!" screamed the blond.  
"It's not like we can afford to have one of our student get sentenced for robbery anyway..." Izuku commented as he stood up.

End of chapter 10

Notes:

That's it for now! Please tell me you thoughts in the comments!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
